Hidupku
by Karasu51
Summary: tidak peduli apa kata orang lain tentangku, yang jelas aku akan menjalani hidupku dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan ucapan mereka.
1. chap 1

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: typo dll.. bahasa tidak baku humor garing dan masih banyak lagi.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang baru saja memasuki halaman sekolah, dia mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat parkir dimana disitu terdapat mobil mobil mewah berjejer. Sangat kontras dengan sepeda yang pemuda itu gunakan. Wajar saja, sekolah tempat diri nya menuntut ilmu adalah sekolah ternama dimana murid murid nya adalah anak orang kaya. Konoha high Scool, atau juga yang biasa di singkat KHS adalah nama dari sekolah itu.

" lihat, si miskin baru saja datang. Aku kasian pada nya karna setiap hari harus capek capek mengayuh sepeda, hahaha!."

Seorang pemuda dengan tato segi tiga terbalik bicara dengan nada meremehkan. Dia menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan sinis. Dia samping nya teman teman nya juga memandang si pirang dangan wajah meremehkan. mereka semua, anak anak orang kaya yang sombong hanya karna keluarga mereka memiliki harta berlebih.

" hey Naruto! Kau tidak capek tiap hari mengayuh sepeda itu? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membelikanmu motor sport yang keren. Tapi dengan syarat kau harus menjadi budak kami selama sebulan, haha! bagamana kau mau?."

Hampir Semua teman Kiba tersenyum sombong mendengar ucapan nya. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Sebenar nya masih ada yang lain tapi entah dimana mereka sekarang.

" wah kau baik sekali kiba, tapi itu tidak perlu. Em.. dari pada membelikaku motor, kenapa kau tidak gunakan uangmu untuk persiapan pemakaman anjingmu?, kudengar peliharaan mu itu sakit dan hampir mati." Naruto membalas ucapan Kiba dengan senyum mengejek di wajah nya. Jangan kira karna mereka kaya lalu diri nya akan takut.

"Brengsek!, berani sekali kau bicara begitu tentang Akamaru!." Kiba hendak memberi pelajaran pada Naruto, tapi diri nya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

" berani sekali kau Uzumaki!, orang miskis sepertimu sebaik nya tunduk pada kami." Ujar nya sombong.

Untuk saat ini, murid lain hanya berani menonton tanpa ada yang mau melerai. Mereka tidak mau terlibat dalam masalah dari anak anak orang kaya itu. Tapi meski bagitu, tidak sedikit bisik bisik yang mencemooh Naruto, dan tentu saja mereka adalah anak orang kaya.

" wow, ahir nya SasUke si ketua geng angkat bicara. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak ada niat untuk tunduk pada orang sombong seperti kalian." Ujar nya menantang.

Meski diri nya hanya sendirian, tapi bukan berarti Naruto takut. Mereka hanya orang dengan harta berlebih tapi lagak nya sudah petentang-petenteng minta di hormati. Bagi Naruto hormat tidak di berikan pada orang kaya, tapi pada orang baik.

" brengsek! Berani-berani nya kau menyebut nama Sasuke-kun seperti itu. Kau mau ku pukul ha!."

Kali ini gadis berambut pink yang bicara. Dia tidak terima kekasih nya di panggil seperti itu.

" sudah kita hajar saja dia. Tiga lawan satu, dia pasti habis." Ujar Kiba lagi.

' waduh, mereka mau mengeroyokku!.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati. Meski dia Berani tapi kalau tiga lawan satu pasti diri nya kerepotan walau bisa beladiri sekalipun.

" sudah ku bilang, tidak boleh ada keributan di lingkungan sekolah karna itu melanggar peraturan. Aku bisa memberi kalian hukuman jika tidak menghentikan berdebatan tidak penting ini."

Semua pasang mata menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat orang yang paling di segani di antara para murid. Dia adalah Otsutsuki Kaguya, ketua osis sekaligus anak dari orang paling kaya nomer tiga di jepang.

Berjalan dengan tenang dengan aura kedisiplinan sang ketua osis mendekati Naruto dan sasuke cs.

" bisa jelaskan apa yang kalian ributkan sampai menyita perhatian murid lain?, dan jangan coba coba berbohong padaku!." Ujar Kaguya tegas.

" kaicho, si miskin ini berani menghina kami!, kau harus memberi nya hukuman."

Ucapan kiba mendapat dukungan dari teman teman nya. Mereka mengangguk kecuali beberapa orang. Seperti neji, dia yang dari tadi diam hanya memandang pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Ino dan Hinata, mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang, entah lah hanya mereka berdua yang tau arti tatapan yang sulit di artikan itu.

" benar kaicho, dia sudah menyebut nama sasuke-kun dengan tidak sopan. Beri dia hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi agar dia jera." Tambah akura. Dia berharap sekali Naruto mendapatkan humuman. Meski mereka yang memulai masalah tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Melihat Naruto menderita menjadi kesenangan untuk sasuke sc.

" apa itu benar, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Kaguya sambil menatap Naruto.

Merasa di tanya, Naruto balas menatap wajah kaguya lalu menjawap. " tentu saja tidak, mereka yang cari masalah denganku. Lagipula kurang kerjaan banget, jika aku cari masalah dengan orang tak penting seperti mereka."

Ucapan Naruto menyalakan emosi dari Sasuke dan Kiba menjadi lebih besar. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karna ada sang ketua osis di sini. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak bodoh untuk cari masalah di depan ketua osis yang di kenal disiplin dan kejam dalam memberi hukuman.

Kaguya menghelai nafas lelah mendengar ucapan dari kedua belah pihak. Mereka saling membela diri untuk setidak nya lepas dari hukuman yang pasti akan diri nya berikan.

Jika di ingat, kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Kaguya cukup sering mendapat laporan dimana Naruto dan Sasuke cs bersitegang. Dimana Sasuke cs menghina Naruto dengan panggilan si miskin, dan Naruto yang menjawab dengan nada menantang seakan pemuda pirang itu ingin menunjukan bahwa diri nya tidak takut dengan Sasuke cs. Sudah sering juga Kaguya memberi mereka hukuman, tapi tetap saja mereka masih saja ribut.

" aku tidak ingat berapa kali memberi kalian hukuman. Dan kalian masih belum kapok juga. Jadi Uzumaki-kun, bereskan gudang sepulang sekolah. Dan untuk kalian, sapu halaman sekolah. Jangan coba coba kabur karna aku akan menyuruh anggota osis untuk mengawasi."

Dari nada bicara nya sudah jelas bahwa Kaguya tidak mau di bantah, dan Sasuke cs hanya bisa menerima meski dengan berat hati. Sementara Naruto, dia hanya ngedumel dalam hati.

' pagi pagi sudah sial, hah..'

" sekarang masuk ke kelas masing masing, pelajaran hampir di mulai." Ujar Kaguya tegas.

dengan itu, seluruh murid di halaman masuk kedalam sekolah, Begitu juga dengan Sasuke cs. Dan tentu saja tatapan kesal dan merendahkan mereka layangkan pada Naruto saat melewati pemuda itu.

" kenapa kau masih di sini Uzumaki-kun." Tegur kaguya saat Naruto belum juga masuk ke dalam sekolah.

" ah! Maaf kaicho, aku terpesona dengan bidadari berambut putih sampai lupa kalau kelas hampir di mulai, hehe.." selesai dengan ucapan nya Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kaguya sendiri, tentu nya dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian tangan seakan mengatakan 'sampai nanti' pada Kaguya.

"Di-dia menggodaku?." Ujar Kaguya pada diri nya sendiri. Dan ucapan Naruto juga melunturkan ekspresi tegah di wajah Kaguya.

Mungkin jika sebentar saja Naruto berbalik, dia akan melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah di lihat seluruh murid di KHS, dan itu adalah wajah memerah karna malu dari Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Uzumaki Naruto, menurut pandangan Kaguya, pemuda itu sangat misterius sampai membuat diri nya penasaran. Yang dia tau, Naruto adalah pemuda miskin yang hidup sendiri dan tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kaguya penasaran. Tapi fakta bahwa Naruto tidak bekerja dan mampu membiayai sekolah nya sendiri. Perlu di ketahui, bersekolah di KHS tidaklah murah. Dan pemuda itu mampu membiayai semua nya tanpa memiliki penghasilan.

Sempat terlintas pemikiran gila di kepala Kaguya tentang pemuda itu yang mungkin saja melakukan pekerjaan haram seperti menjual obat terlarang. Dan jangan salahkan Kaguya kenapa sampai berpikir seperti itu, salahkan Naruto yang membuat nya penasaran. Dia hanya berhati-hati siapa tau pemuda itu melakukan transaksi dengan murid lain. Tapi itu semua tidak terbukti setelah diri nya sendiri melakukan penyelidikan yang dengan berat hati dia lakukan, kaguya tidak menemukan apapun yang menunjukan bahwa pemuda pirang itu pengedar obat terlarang. Justru yang dia lihat adalah kebaikan dari pemuda itu yang sering membantu orang lain tanpa pamrih. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang terjadi dimana seseorang mau membantu orang lain dengan suka rela. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak segan memberikan uang nya pada orang yang lebih membutuhkan seakan uang bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk naruto.

"Sebenar nya, siapa kau Uzumaki-kun?."

.

.

.

.

"Choji, aku minta keripik mu!." ujar seorang Naruto pada teman nya. Tangan nya menjangkau bungkus keripik milik sahabat nya yang segera di jauhkan agar si pirang tidak bisa mengambil.

" ini bungkus terakhir Naruto!, aku tidak akan membagi nya pada siapapun! Bahkan pada dewa sekalipun!."

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar ucapan sahabat besar nya. Saking suka nya makan sampai teman minta saja tidak di kasih.

" Dewa tidak makan keripik choji."

"Bagus kalo begitu, jadi aku tenang karna mereka tidak akan meminta nya." Tipikal seorang choji, dia tidak akan membagi makanan nya jika tinggal sedikit. Tapi terlepas dari itu, dia orang yang baik.

" kudengar kau dapat hukuman dari kaicho, Naruto?" Ujar pemuda berambut nanas yang meletakan kepala nya di meja kantin. Ini adalah Istirahat makan siang jadi para murid mengisi perut mereka di kantin, termasuk Naruto dan teman teman nya.

" hehe yah.. begitulah.." ujar Naruto dengan senyum malu. Malu karna diri nya sudah sering mendapat hukuman.

" HUAHHH...-"

"Tutup mulutmu kalau menguap nanas pemalas!." Buru buru Naruto menggeplak kepala nanas sahabat nya dengan kesal.

" iya iya maaf, dasar merepotkan.! Jadi kenapa kau di hukum lagi." Tanya Sikamaru.

" yah.. seperti biasa. Cekcok dengan SasUke cs."

" kau tidak pernah kapok cari masalah dengan mereka Naruto."

" perlu kau ketahui Lee! Mereka yang cari gara-gara bukan aku!." Naruto tidak terima saat dibilang suka cari masalah. Memang nya sahabat nya ini belum tau kalau diri nya adalah pemuda tampan baik hati dan rajin menabung, Jadi mana mungkin diri nya cari masalah dengan Sasuke cs. Kurang kerjaan banget.

" jadi, hukuman apa yang kaicho berikan padamu? Membersihkan toilet atau menyapu kelas?" Tanya Sikamaru.

" membereskan gudang."

" hah! Hukuman macam apa itu! Ngapain juga gudang di beresin.

"Mungkin kaicho kebingungan memberi Naruto hukuman, mengingat dia sudah sering di hukum dengan berbagai cara." Sahut choji sambil mengunyah keripik nya.

" Mungkin jika ada penghargaan orang dengan hukuman terbanyak kau akan dapat piala Naruto, bwahahaha."

" diam kau lee! Aku juga tidak akan di hukum kalau mereka tidak cari masalah. Hah... mereka itu, suka sekali membanggakan harta orang tua dan menghina orang yang mereka anggap miskin. Memang nya apa yang bagus dari itu."

Jenis orang yang paling Naruto tidak suka adalah orang sombong. Mereka merasa di atas hanya karna memiliki apa yang orang lain tidak miliki. Dan di sekolah ini banyak yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang, gudang sekolah dengan barang barang tidak terpakai dan berserakan di seluruh ruangan. Dia jadi bingung, apa yang mau di bereskan dari gudang kotor dan berdebu ini.

" hah.. dasar kaicho. Pintar dikit napa kalau mau ngasih hukuman. Seperti menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen mungkin, kan aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan nya. Lah ini, di suruh beresin gudang, mana barang barang nya sudah gak di pake lagi." Jujur saja, Naruto bingung harus ngapain melihat banyak nya barang yang berserakan.

" kalau kau terus ngedumel tidak jelas seperti itu, hukumanmu tidak akan selesai."

Naruto melompat saat tiba tiba suara wanita muncul di belakang nya. Lalu tatapan kesal dia berikan.

" Apa?"

" kau mengaketkanku, kayak hantu aja muncul tiba tiba." Naruto tidak peduli jika yang dia tatap dengan kesal adalah ketua osis. Memang nya siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tiba tiba ada suara orang saat dirimu berada di dalam gudang yang kotor dan sedikit gelap.

" kau saja yang penakut. Cepat kerjakan hukuman mu! Aku mau barang barang tidak terpakai itu di tata agar gudang ini bisa menampung barang barang lain."

" iya iya. Kau mau membantuku? Yah.. dari pada berdiam diri sambil mengawasi kan lebih baik kau membantuku, hehe."

" itu hukuman mu bodoh! Cepat kerjakan atau ku tambah hukumanmu!." Kaguya di buat kesal oleh Naruto. Apa-apaan pemuda itu yang malah memintanya membantu. Apa dia lupa kalau diri nya yang memberi hukuman.

" hah.. dasar, cantik cantik cerewet."

" Uzumaki-kun!, setelah hukuman ini selesai kau bersihkan seluruh toilet!." Ujar Kaguya, di belakang nya ada aura hitam yang membuat Naruto menciut.

" a-ampun kaicho-sama hamba minta maaf Kaicho tidak cerewet kok, kaicho cantik baik hati pintar memasak dan rajin menabung jadi, jangan tambah hukumanku ya." Dengan panik Naruto memohon pada Kaguya supaya hukuman nya tidak di tambah. Dia juga menambahkan dengan punjian pujian yang sebenar nya diri nya tidak tau benar atau tidak.

" Uzumaki-kun," ujar Kaguya dengan senyum manis, sangat manis sampai Naruto yang melihat nya merinding. "Kerjakan hukumanmu atau aku benar benar akan menambah hukuman mu!."

" Ha-haik!." Jawab Naruto patuh. Dia bergegas mengerjakan hukuman nya sebelum wanita yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis itu semakin kesal.

Mengawasi dari tempat nya berdiri, Kaguya melihat setiap kali Naruto memindahkan barang barang berat. Ada rasa kasian saat melihat nya apalagi saat keringat turun dari pelipis Naruto, menandakan pemuda itu mulai lelah.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang bisa membuat gadis disiplin datar dan tegas macam Kaguya merasakan perasaan kesal, senang sampai tersipu malu. Dan Kaguya akui diri nya menyukai hal itu, Karna Naruto lah diri nya bisa menjadi seperti gadis pada umum nya yang merasakan berbagai macam perasaan aneh di dalam diri nya.

Ada satu perasaan yang tidak Kaguya mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi yaitu adalah perasaan kosong saat sehari saja tidak melihat tingkah polah Naruto. Dia akan merasa sangat rindu dengan kekonyolan lelaki pirang itu saat sehari saja dia tidak melihat nya. Sebagai ketua osis dia sering mengawasi murid murid lain dan lelaki pirang itu yang paling sering di awasi Kaguya karna betapa sering nya pemuda itu mendapat masalah dari murid lain. Dan selama itu pula Kaguya melihat seperti apa pemuda itu sebenar nya. Kadang dia bersikap konyol saat bersama teman teman nya, kadang menjadi bribadi yang dewasa dengan tidak menghiraukan para murid lain yang menggunjing nya, yah kecuali sasuke cs sih.

" fiiuuhh... capek..." ujar Naruto. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku sambil mengipasi wajah nya dengan tangan.

" Untukmu!."

"Wah.. terimakasih kaicho, kau tau saja aku lagi haus, hehe.. Ada makanan juga tidak?."

Dasar tak tau di untung kau naruto, sudah bagus di kasih minum eh malah nanyain makanan juga.

" ini." sebuah roti yakisoba Kaguya berikan pada naruto. Entah kenapa saat melihat pemuda pirang itu tampak lelah saat menjalankan hukuman dari nya, Kaguya ingin membelikan nya minuman dan makanan. Dan Jadilah tadi diri nya meninggalkan Naruto sebentar dan pergi ke kantin.

"Wehehehe... terimakasih kaicho, ayo duduk sini kita makan sama sama." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk tempat duduk di samping nya.

Kaguya menurut dan duduk di samping Naruto. Jujur saja diri nya merasa sangat senang karna bisa sedekat ini dengan pemuda pirang yang selalu bisa membuat emosi nya berubah-ubah.

" ini untuk mu."

Karna Kaguya hanya membeli satu roti, jadilah Naruto membaginya jadi dua.

" terimakasih." Ujar nya sambil menerima potongan roti yang naruto berikan.

" Seharus nya kan aku yang berterimakasih. Kan kaicho yang membeli ini."

Benar juga apa kata Naruto, Kaguya tidak perlu berterimakasih karna pada dasar nya roti itu kan milik nya. Tapi Kaguya tidak ingin membahas itu maka nya dia tidak membalas ucapan Naruto. Ada hal lain yang membuat kaguya penasaran sebenar nya. Dan itu adalah marga yan di gunakan Naruto.

Uzumaki!, adalah marga dari orang terkaya nomor dua di jepang dan Naruto memakai marga itu. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa Naruto yang notabene nya menyandang marga Uzumaki malah hidup miskin di rumah sederhana. Setidak nya itulah yang kaguya tau tentang Naruto. Ingin Kaguya bertanya tentang siapa orang tua Naruto, tapi dia takut jika pertanyaan nya akan menyinggung pemuda itu Karna yang dia tau Naruto hidup sendiri. Salah salah pertanyaan nya akan membuat pemuda di samping nya sedih.

Kaguya melirik pemuda di samping nya yang tengah memakan roti dengan lahap. Membuktikan jika memang Naruto lelah dan lapar .

" Aku tau aku ini tampan, tapi tidak perlu melirikku dengan tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu kaicho." Ujar Naruto dengan pede nya.

BLETAK!.

" itaii!.., kenapa kau menjitaku hah!." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin benjol akibat jitakan Kaguya.

" siapa yang melirikmu dengan tatapan penuh cinta hah!. Yang ada aku enek melihat wajah bego mu itu."

" tapi kan tadi kau meliriku, atau jangan jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku ya kaicho, hehe.."

' sabar kaguya sabar, jangan sampai pemuda bodoh ini menghancurkan imej mu.' Ujar Kaguya dalam hati. Dia menarik nafas dan membuang nya melalui mulut.

" hahh... aku hanya ingin tanya, kenapa kau selalu diam saat murid lain menggunjing mu, tapi saat Sasuke dan teman teman nya menjelekan mu kau membalas nya?."

" hem...? Harus ku jawab ya?. Baiklah, tapi ada syarat nya." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum misterius.

" apa syarat nya?" Kaguya penasaran.

" cium aku hehe.." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk pipi nya.

Kaguya mendelik mendengar syarat dari pemuda bego dan menyebalkan di samping nya. Apa katanya tadi? Cium,? Yang benar saja!. Dia adalah Otsutsuki kaguya wanita dengan harga diri tinggi, mana mau diri nya mencium lelaki yang tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa dengan nya. Tapi tiba tiba terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Kaguya untuk membalas tingkah Naruto.

" baiklah, tapi tutup matamu."

"Heehh!... be-beneran?" padahal Naruto yang memberi syarat tapi malah dia yang terkejut.

" kenapa? Bukanya itu syarat darimu.?

' iya sih, tapikan aku hanya bercanda.' Ujar nya dalam hati. Tapi kapan lagi diri nya bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Maka dari itu dengan senyum lebar Naruto mendekatkan pipi nya pada kaguya. Lalu dua detik kemudian, PLAAKK!. pipi Naruto memiliki cap telapak tangan.

" itaii!... kenapa kau menamparku hah!"

" Ara~, itu kan ciuman, ciuman dari tanganku." Jawab Kaguya tidak merasa bersalah. Lagipula Naruto pantas mendapatkan nya.

Si pirang sweatdrop mendengan ucapan Kaguya. ' mana ada ciuman seperti itu!,' Ujar nya dalam hati. Dia mengelus pipi nya yang memerah hasil dari ciuman tangan Kaguya.

" jawab saja pertanyaan ku dan jangan bertele-tele!."

" iya iya!. Marah marah mulu, lagi PMS ya?." Dengan gesit Naruto menghindar saat tangan Kaguya bergerak untuk menjitak nya.

" ampun..., baiklah aku jawab!. Em.. bagini, dulu kaa-san pernah bilang. Jangan pedulikan ucapan orang yang tidak penting dan hiraukan saja saat ada orang yang menjelekanmu. Kira kira seperti itulah. Makanya, sekarang aku tidak menghiraukan murid lain yang menghina taupun menggunjing ku dari belakang. Lagipula ucapan mereka tidaklah penting, Jadi ngapain juga aku mengurusi ucapan mereka."

" lalu kenapa kau selalu membalas saat Sasuke dan dan teman teman nya menjelekkan mu?"

Kaguya heran, jika Naruto bisa menghiraukan ucapan murid lain lalu kenapa dia selalu membalas saat Sasuke dan teman teman nya yang menjelekan diri nya.

" itu karna muka mereka bikin enek!." Tiba tiba saja wajah Naruto jadi kesal. " dan juga, aku tidak suka orang sombong macam mereka. Apalagi tingkah mereka yang sok berkuasa hanya karna orangtua mereka kaya. Memang nya harta di bawa mati apa!"

Benar apa kata Naruto. Sasuke cs memang sering membanggakan harta keluarga mereka, berbeda dengan murid lain yang hanya membicarakan Naruto di belakang.

" jadi seperti itu."

"Iya seperti itu!."

Kaguya sweatdrop saat mendengar nada kesal dari ucapan Naruto. Apa sebegitu bencinya pemuda ini sampai membicarakan Sasuke cs saja bisa membuat nya kesal.

Ini pertama kali nya Kaguya bisa ngobrol dan duduk bersama Naruto dengan cukup lama, biasa nya mereka hanya saling bertegur sapa saat berpas-pasan Dan Kaguya akui diri nya sangat senang. Ini juga pertama kali nya bagi Kaguya duduk dengan lelaki selain anggota osis dan mengobrol layak nya teman. Biasa nya orang lain akan segan atau malah sengaja mencari perhatian karna diri nya anak dari orang paling kaya nomor tiga di jepang. Dan itu membuat Kaguya jengah. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini yang mau mengobrol dengan nya tampan memikirkan siapa diri nya. Bahkan Naruto juga tidak segan menggodanya sesuatu yang jarang atau tidak pernah di lakukan murid lain.

" nah, berhubung hukumanku sudah beres. Sekarang sebaik nya kita keluar." Ujar Naruto. Dia berdiri dari duduk nya di ikuti Kaguya.

Ada rasa kecewa dalam hati Kaguya saat kebersamaan diri nya dengan Naruto berakhir. Tapi dia sadar jika tidak ada sesutu yang abadi. lagipula, diri nya masih bisa bertemu dengan pemuda pirang yang selalu bisa membuat merasa nyaman ini besok.

" nee.. Naruto-kun, apa kita bisa berteman?." Ujar Kaguya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak. Dia juga mengubah panggilan pada lelaki pirang itu.

Dengan senyum lebar yang mampu membuat hati si kaicho berdebar Naruto menjawab. " tentu, kenapa tidak." Sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking nya.

Dan dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat banyak lelaki terpesona, Kaguya menautkan jari kelingking nya pada jari Naruto sambil berucap. " terimakasih karna mau menjadi temanku."

Dan terjalinlah pertemanan di antara Naruto dan Kaguya. Dua orang yang memiliki sifat berbeda. Naruto dengan kekonyolan dan keceriaan nya sementara Kaguya dengan ketegasan serta kedisiplinan nya. Meski semua itu akan hilang jika Kaguya bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto mengayuh sepeda kesayangan nya dengan pelan sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah nya. Sebuah kenikmatan sederhana yang sudah jarang orang lain rasakan. Itu karna orang lain lebih memilih menggunakan mobil atapun kendaraan yang bisa menempuh jarak dengan cepat.

Di saat naruto tengah mengayuh sepedanya, dia terpaksa berhenti saat mendengar dering handphone di saku nya. Mengambil handphone di saku dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi nya, wajah Naruto tiba tiba memucat.

" ha-hal-."

" KAPAN KAU PULANG DATTEBANE!.. "

telinga naruto berdenging saat tiba tiba orang di seberang telfon berteriak.

" a-ampun okaa-san, aku sibuk jadi tidak ada waktu untuk pulang." Itu alasan karna pada dasar nya Naruto tidak punya kesibukan lain selain sekolah.

" aku tidak peduli!, pulang sekarang atau rumahmu ku bakar!."

" ha-haik!. A-aku akan pulang sekarang." Jawab naruto. Dia tidak mau jika rumah sederhana yang dia tempati di bakar oleh ibu nya. Kan susah kalo harus mencari tempat tinggal lain yang dekat sekolah.

" hem!. Bagus, jika kau tidak sampai sebelum pukul lima, jangan harap kau akan melihat rumah mu lagi!."

PIP!.

"Hah... Okaa-san kalo marah menyeramkan." Ujar naruto pada diri nya sendiri. Dia bergegas pulang ke rumah orang tua nya sebelum ibu nya benar benar marah dan benar benar membakar rumah nya.

TBC.

Berhubung bulan puasa sudah dekat jadi gw coba nulis fic romance yang gak ada lemon nya. Hehe. Semoga bisa di terima dan jangan lupa kritik dan saran nya.

Gak jadi hiatus.


	2. keluarga

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning : typo dll..

Bukan lemon jadi anak kecil boleh baca haha!.

Sebelum ke cerita gw mau ngucapin terimakasih karna fic receh ini bisa di terima. Padahal sempet ragu mau up. Ok silahkah ke cerita dan selamat berpuasa.

Berkumpul dengan anggota keluarga yang lengkap menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk naruto, yah itu karna diri nya memilih hidup sendiri di sebuah rumah yang dekat sekolah dan meninggalkan rumah utama. Alasan nya adalah naruto ingin hidup mandiri, dia tidak mau bergantung pada ayah dan ibu nya.

Sempat di tentang oleh Kushina saat Naruto bilang ingin tinggal sendiri, tapi dengan bujukan Minato ahirnya Kushina menyetujui. tapi dengan syarat, Naruto harus pulang seminggu sekali setiap hari minggu.

" AHHH... nikmat nya, ramen buatan kaa-san memang yang terbaik." Ujar Naruto.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut merah yang tidak lain adalah Kushina tersenyum senang saat anak laki laki nya suka dengan masakan nya. Sebagai ibu diri nya merasa bahagia melihat anak nya memakan masakan nya dengan lahap.

" nee.. kau boleh nambah Naru, masih ada banyak kok."

" Whehehe, Arigato Okaa-san." Jawab nya dengan tawa senang.

Jika Naruto merasa senang karna banyak nya makanan kesukaan nya maka berbeda dengan dua orang berambut pirang yang lain. Mereka adalah Minato ayah Naruto dan Naruko adik Naruto.

Kedua orang itu menatap Naruto dengan horor apalagi saat mangkuk Naruto kembali penuh dengan ramen. Jika di hitung ini ke delapan kali nya Naruto nambah dan pemuda pirang itu masih terlihat lahap menyantap ramen nya.

" Oni-chan nanti perutmu buncit kalo banyak makan." Ujar Naruko.

" tenang saja Ruko-chan, Oni-chan mu yang tampan ini punya perut ajaib, sebanyak apapun oni-chan makan ramen, perut oni-chan tidak akan buncit, hahaha..." ujar nya bangga sambil tertawa. Dan Naruko malah berbinar mendengar ucapan kakak nya.

" keren..." jawab nya kagum.

Melihat tingkah kedua anak nya Kushina tersenyum lebar. Sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana yang tidak bisa di beli dengan uang.

" nee.. Kushi-chan, tumben kau masak ramen sebanyak itu. Biasanya kau akan ngomel ngomel kalau Naruto banyak makan ramen." Ujar Minato pada istri nya.

" siapa yang kau bilang suka ngomel ha!. Aku hanya memanjakan anakku, memang tidak boleh!."

Minato langsung ciut saat tiba tiba sang istri membentak nya. Sebagai seorang yang menyandang status orang paling kaya di jepang, minato selalu tampil berwibawa saat di kantor. tapi jika berada di rumah, hilang sudah wibawa nya. Itu karna Kushina kalo marah menyeramkan.

" i-iya kau tidak pernah ngomel kok, cuma sedikit cerewet saja tehe.."

Dan Kushina cemberut.

"Nee oni-chan, nanti kita ke taman ya, kan jarang kita sekeluarga pergi kesana di hari minggu."

Naruto menghentikan makannya sebentar dan berfikir.

Jika di ingat mereka memang jarang melakukan nya. Sebagai keluarga paling kaya di jepang mereka kalau liburan selalu pergi ke tempat yang pasti akan menghabiskan banyak uang. Jadi ide Naruko bagus juga.

"Hem, boleh saja. Tapi bagai mana dengan tou-san dan kaa-san, apa kalian setuju?."

"Kami tidak masalah mau kemanapun juga, benar kan Minato?."

Minato mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bagi nya liburan itu yang penting menyenangkan jadi mau kemanapun, dia oke oke saja.

" yeee...! kita kesana naik sepeda saja ya, aku mau di bonceng oni-chan dan nanti kaa-chan di bonceng tou-chan, hehehe..."

Entah kenapa wajah Minato berubah cerah mendengar ide putri nya. Dia seperti, sangat senang.

" itu ide bagus Ruko-chan, tou-chan setuju, hahaha."

' ahir nya, aku bisa ngebonceng Kushi-chan pakek sepeda lagi, hehe." Ujar Minato dalam hati. Dia jadi ingat masa muda nya dulu.

Dan di sinilah Mereka, bersiap dengan dua sepeda yang siap di kendarai menuju taman. Naruto dengan sepeda milik nya dan dibelakang nya ada sang adik yang sudah duduk nyaman.

Lalu di samping Naruto ada Minato yang juga sudah menaiki sepedanya. Di katakan sepeda nya kurang tepat rasanya karna sebenar nya itu milik Naruko.

Untuk pakain mereka, Naruto mengenakan kaos orange lengan pendek kesukaan nya dengan gambar pusaran di depan, lalu celana panjang dan sepatu kets waran putih.

Untuk Naruko, dia mengenakan kaos biru lengan panjang dengan gambar panda di depan Dan juga celana pendek bahan lefis ketat yang hanya sampai setengah paha. Tidak lupa dia juga mengenakan sepatu kets warna coklat.

Untuk minato, dia mengenakan kemaja putih dan celana panjang warna hitam dan sepatu yang juga hitam.

Kalau kushina, bayangin aja kayak di anime nya.

" kau yakin dengan ini Minato?"

"Hem? Tentu saja. Kenapa memang.?"

" itu kan sepeda perempuan, warna nya pink lagi." Bukan apa apa hanya saja terlihat aneh saat Minato menaiki sepeda Naruko.

" hehehe.. mau gimana lagi, cuma ini yang ada." Jawab nya enteng.

Tidak masalah sih untuk Kushina, lagipula kalo di tertawakan orang yang malu Minato. Jadi karna tidak mau ambil pusing Kushina

mulai duduk di belakang Minato dengan posisi menyamping.

" hehe.. peluk dong Kushi-chan, biar mesra." Ujar nya tak sadar umur.

Kushina terkikik sambil mencubit pinggang Minato lalu dia memeluk pinggang suami nya menggunakan tangan kanan dengan mesra. Di pangkuan nya ada keranjang berisi makanan yang dia siapkan untuk di bawa ke taman.

" baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Ujar nya semangat. Minato mengayuh sepeda Naruko dengan perasaan bahagia. Sudah lama diri nya tidak semesra ini dengan istri nya karna sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Mungkin nanti dia harus berterimakasih pada Naruko karna punya ide seperti ini.

" mereka romantis ya Oni-chan." Ujar Naruko dengan senyum di wajah.

" itulah orang tua kita ruko-chan." Ujar nya bangga. Dia berharap suatu hari nanti diri nya bisa seperti kedua orang tua nya, masih romantis meski sudah berumur.

" kalo begitu ayo kita berangkat juga Oni-chan. Kita ajak tou-chan dan kaa-chan balapan.!"

" ide bagus Ruko-chan. Pegangan yang erat karna oni-chan akan membawa sepeda ini dengan cepat!."

" YUUHUUUU..." teriak Naruko senang sambil meninju udara.

Dan di mulailah liburan sederhana ala keluarga Namikaze. Orang paling kaya nomor satu di jepang. Atau mungkin lebih tepat di sebut piknik.

Kaguya Otsutsuki. Dia bingung menghabiskan hari minggu nya untuk apa. Berdiam diri di rumah pasti membosankan, main dengan teman teman nya memang menyenangkan, tapi dia sudah biasa lagipula entah kenapa saat di ajak keluar mereka dengan kompak bilang kalo ada acara lain. Jadi karna tidak ada yang bisa di ajak keluar jadilah Kaguya memilih ketaman sendirian.

Di antar sopir sih sebenar nya.

Duduk pada kursi taman sambil menikmati eskrim di tangan kanan nya, Kaguya menikmati pemandangan indah sebuah keluarga yang tampak bahagia. Dia tersenyum melihat keakraban keluarga itu dimana ada seorang kakak laki laki yang menggoda adik perempuan nya dengan mencolek hidung sang adik dengan eskrim, dan kedua orang tua mereka tertawa melihat wajah cemberut sang putri.

Kaguya merasa iri dengan keakraban itu karna Diri nya sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampai tidak menyisakan waktu untuk nya. Bukan ingin menjadi egois karna bagamanapun juga kedua orang tua nya sibuk bekerja demi diri nya. Agar diri nya bisa hidup enak dengan banyak uang juga agar diri nya bisa membeli apapun yang diri nya mau.

Jika di tanya apakah kedua orang tuanya menyayangi diri nya, maka dengan yakin Kaguya akan menjawab SANGAT!. Mereka sangat menyayangi diri nya sampai menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja agar diri nya bisa hidup senang dan enak.

Lalu jika di tanya, apakah salah jika kedua orang tua nya menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja meski itu demi diri nya, maka Kaguya akan menjawab YA!. Kenapa? Karna karna bahagia itu sederhana. Banyak orang bahagia meski tidak bergelimang harta, banyak juga orang bahagia meski tidak hidup mewah.

Segala nya butuh uang, tapi uang tidak bisa membeli semua nya.

Fokus dengan lamunan nya, Kaguya sampai tidak sadar jika eskrim di tangan nya sudah habis. Bukan habis karna di makan diri nya ataupun meleleh, tapi habis di makan lelaki pirang yang dengan tidak sopan nya memakan eskrim orang lain.

"Ahhh... makan eskrim di taman memang yang terbaik!. Ujar nya dengan senyum puas.

Kaguya baru sadar saat mendengar suara itu. Dia menoleh kesamping dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru tengah tersenyum pada nya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu duduk di samping nya?.

" eh!. Naruto-kun?."

"Iya ini aku, kenapa? Aku tambah tampan ya sampai kau memandangku tanpa berkedip begitu. Hehe."

Wajah terkejut Kaguya berubah jadi datar dengan mata memicing. Apalagi saat tau jika pemuda di samping nya menghabiskan eskrim milik nya.

" kenapa kau makan eskrim ku ha!. Kau tau aku mendapatkan nya dengan susah payah!." Bukan bualan saat Kaguya bilang mendapatkan eskrim nya dengan susah payah. Dia harus mengantri lama untuk membeli nya. Apalagi dia harus berebut antrian karna banyak anak kecil yang main serobot. Mana ada anak yang mendorong bokong nya lagi.

" kalau kau mendapatkan nya dengan susah payah, kenapa kau biarkan meleleh gitu. Kan dari pada mubazir ya kumakan saja, Tehe." Ujar nya merasa tidak bersalah.

Kaguya cemberut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pria ini selalu bisa membuat nya kesal. Meski kadang juga bisa membuat nya kagum sih.

"Pokok nya kau harus ganti!." Ujar nya dengan wajah cemberut imut. Dan itu membuat Naruto gemas. ingin sekali dia mencubit pipi kaguya, tapi Naruto yakin jika dia melakukan nya Kaguya pasti marah.

"Tehehe, gak bawa uang." Jawab nya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Kaguya menghelai nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Percuma saja dia berdebat dengan Naruto karna pasti diri nya yang lelah sendiri. Memang, diri nya baru kemarin resmi berteman dengan pemuda pirang di samping nya tapi bukan berarti diri nya tidak tau sperti apa Naruto itu.

" kau ada masalah kaicho?." Tanya Naruto sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

" eh!, Ti-tidak kok. Aku tidak punya masalah apapun." Ujar nya dengan senyum di paksakan. Dan Naruto sadar akan hal itu apalagi saat melihat Kaguya melamun seperti tadi. Naruto yakin jika gadis di samping nya ini tengah memiliki masalah atau memikirkan sesuatu.

" kau tidak pintar berbohong, terlihat jelas loh di wajah mu. Kita teman kan?, jadi ceritalah mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ujar nya dengan senyum menenangkan.

Kaguya menunduk sambil tersenyum . Tapi meski begitu terlihat jelas kesedihan di wajah nya.

" aku rindu kebersamaan keluarga. Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak punya waktu untukku karna sibuk bekerja, bahkan di hari minggupun mereka selalu sibuk. A-aku ingin menghabiskan waktu setidak nya satu hari saja bersama mereka." Ujar nya penuh kesedihan.

Naruto mengerti dengan perasaan Kaguya. Bagi diri nya yang memilih tinggal sendiri kadang juga Naruto merasa kesepian. Tapi setidak nya di hari minggu mereka masih bisa berkumpul, kedua orang tua nya selalu menyisakan waktu untuk diri nya dan sang adik.

dia tidak menyangka orang yang selalu tegas di sekolah itu ternyata bisa rapuh juga.

" memang tidak mudah membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan keluarga, kadang seseorang selalu melupakan salah satu nya. Tapi kaicho, apa kau juga sudah berjuang agar kalian bisa bersama?."

Kaguya menoleh pada Naruto saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dan tentu saja diri nya melakukan apa yang di katakan Naruto. Dia selalu menunggu kedua orang tua nya pulang bekerja tapi mereka selalu pulang larut sampai Kaguya ketiduran. Saat pagi pun mereka selalu sudah berangkat saat diri nya bahkan belum bangun.

" tentu saja, aku sering menunggu mereka pulang kerja dan sudah terlalu sering juga aku ketiduran."

" lalu apa kau juga membuatkan mereka makan malam?"

Kaguya menggeleng mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak pernah kembuatkan kedua orang tua nya makan malam, bukan karna diri nya tidak bisa memasak hanya saja sudah ada pembantu yang melakukan nya.

Melihat gelengan kepala dari Kaguya, Naruto tersenyum lalu kembali bicara.

" kalau begitu, kau bisa memasak untuk mereka dan beri catatan kecil, meski mereka tidak memakan nya karna mungkin sudah makan di luar tapi mereka akan tau kalau diri mu memperhatikan mereka. Dan cobalah bangun lebih bagi, buatkan mereka minuman karna waktu pagi kalian akan memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol meski singkat. Ingat! Kau tidak bisa egois dengan meminta ayah dan ibumu selalu memperhatikan mu karna mereka sudah sibuk bekerja, maka dari itu sekarang giliranmu untuk memberi perhatian pada mereka dan memberikan sesuatu pada kedua orang tuamu meski itu hanyalah hal sederhana."

Kaguya merenung mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pemuda di samping nya ini ada benar nya, diri nya tidak boleh egois dengan hanya meminta perhatian dari orang tua nya. Mereka pasti sudah lelah karna bekerja dan itu semua demi diri nya. jadi sekarang giliran diri nya memberikan perhatian kepada kedua orang tua nya dengan hal sederhana seperti yang di katakan Naruto.

Dengan senyum yang mulai terkembang di wajah cantik nya, Kaguya mulai merasa tenang setelah mendengar saran dari Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka pemuda jail macam Naruto bisa memberikan saran pada nya. Dia jadi teringat pepatah yang mengatakan, jangan lihat buku dari sampul nya.

" terimakasih Naruto-kun, aku akan mencoba saran darimu." Ujar nya sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis. Kesedihan nya berangsur-angsur hilang karna pemuda di samping nya ini.

" nah gitu dong senyum. Bisa hujan nanti kalau kaicho cemberut terus, hehehe.."

Kaguya terkikik mendengar candaan Naruto, pemuda ini memang selalu bisa mengubah-ubah suasana hati nya.

" nee, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku kaicho, panggil saja aku dengan namaku, bu-bukan apa apa kita teman kan? Ja-jadi sudah seharus nya kita saling memanggil nama." Ujar nya malu. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai Naruto berfikir diri nya sangat ingin di panggil dengan nama nya. Yah.. Meski kenyataan nya memang seperti itu sih.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar membuat Kaguya kesal melihat nya. Seakan senyum Naruto sedang mengejek nya.

" senyummu ngeselin!." Ujar Kaguya.

" ehehehe.. maaf maaf, hanya saja, kau manis kalau lagi malu malu, Kaguya-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang berubah lembut.

Kaguya ikut tersenyum, tapi dia tersenyum senang karna Naruto menyebut nama nya. Hal biasa sebenar nya tapi bagi Kaguya panggilan itu terasa spesial, entah kenapa dia juga tidak tau. Tapi yang jelas dia merasa sangat senang saat Naruto mau memanggil nama nya. Mungkin sekarang Kaguya bisa menganggap jika hubungan pertemanan mereka lebih dekat meski baru kemarin mereka menjalin pertemanan.

Mereka berdua tampak akrap dengan saling bercanda dan tertawa bersama, suatu hal yang jarang di alami Kaguya mengingat diri nya selalu tampak tegas dan disiplin. Tapi dengan Naruto, kaguya bisa tertawa lepas dan bercanda layak nya remaja pada umum nya. Dan tentu saja keakraban mereka di saksikan seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan iri.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan nya melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Kaguya dari jarak jauh. Hati nya seperti tercubit melihat lelaki yang di sukai nya bercanda dan tertawa dengan gadis lain. Ingin sekali diri nya berlari menghampiri mereka dan menjauhkan Kaguya dari Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu mengingat seperti apa keseharian mereka saat di sekolah.

Yamanaka Ino, itulah nama gadis yang memandang Naruto dan Kaguya dari kejauhan. Perasaan nya campur aduk antara kesal sedih dan marah. Dulu saat kelas satu diri nya bisa di bilang cukup dekat dengan Naruto, mereka sempat berteman pada awal awal masuk KHS tapi semua nya berubah saat rumor bahwa Naruto itu miskin tersebar. Ino tidak mempermasalahkan itu sebenar nya tapi semakin hari murid murid mulai mengejek Naruto dan diri nya ikut terkena imbas nya. Dan dengan bujukan dari Sasuke dan teman teman nya ahirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menjauhi Naruto. Sebuah keputusan yang Ino sesali sampai sekarang.

Sempat Naruto bertanya kenapa diri nya seperti menjauh. Dan jawaban Ino adalah ' aku tidak mau berteman dengan pemuda miskin sepertimu lagi!'. Jawaban keras dari Ino saat itu, dan dia sangat menyesali nya. Apalagi saat melihat wajah sedih Naruto setelah diri nya bilang begitu. Wajah sedih yang pertama kali Ino lihat sejak mereka saling kenal.

Setelah semua itu Ino merasa hari hari nya terasa kosong, tidak ada candaan dari Naruto yang membuat nya tertawa lepas atau pun tingkah Naruto yang membuat nya kesal. Yang ada hanyalah obrolah teman teman nya yang membanggakan kekayaan keluarga mereka dan Ino benci itu. Dia ingin kembali berteman dengan Naruto, dia rindu saat si pirang itu menggoda nya, dia rindu saat Naruto menjahili nya, dan dia merindukan semua tentang Naruto. Tapi dia takut untuk mendekati Naruto lagi setelah apa yang dia katakan dulu. Dia takut jika Naruto tidak mau menerima diri nya. Ingin sekali diri nya meminta maaf tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukan nya. Dan sekarang diri nya hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban agar diri nya bisa dekat lagi dengan Naruto.

" Ino-chan, sedang apa di sini? Aku mencarimu dari tadi."

Suara seorang gadis membuat Ino menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat taman indigo nya yang baru datang.

" ah! Hinata, maaf sudah merepotkan mu. Em.. ada apa?"

" aku ingin mengajakmu makan, ini sudah siang soal nya."

Ino melihat jam di pergalangan tangan nya. Benar ini sudah siang, dia tidak sadar karna terus mengamati Naruto dan Kaguya.

" ahh..! Kau henar, kalo begitu ayo kita cari makan." Ujar nya sambil berjalan. Tapi Ino menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang dan melihat jika Naruto dan Kaguya sudah pergi. ' kemana mereka?.'

" apa yang kau lihat Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Dia melihat ke arah Ino memandang dan tidak melihat apa apa.

" emm.. bukan apa apa, ayo kika pergi." Dan Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapai ucapan Ino. Sebenar nya Hinata bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Ino hanya saja dia tidak mau bertanya, dia ingin teman pirang nya yang mengatakan nya sendiri karna dia tau, Ino akan bilang tidak ada apa apa meski diri nya bertanya sekalipun.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana sih?." Ujar kaguya. Diri nya hanya bisa pasrah saat Naruto menarik tangan nya.

" aku lapar, jadi aku mau makan."

" terus kenapa kau menariku juga?."

"Memang nya kau tidak lapar?."

Oke Kaguya memang lapar juga, tapi Naruto tidak perlu menarik nya seperti ini kan. Dia berasa jadi anak bandel yang di tarik ayah nya. Kan bisa Naruto menuntun nya dengan lembut seperti sepasang kekasih. Itu keinginan Kaguya.

Untuk penampilan, kaguya mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang dengan gambar kelinci di depan, rok coklat setengah paha dan sepatu kets warna merah. Cukup bagus di kenakan gadis cantik seperti kaguya.

Dan disinilah kaguya berada. berdiri di bawah pohon rindang yang menghalangi diri nya dari terik matahari. Dan jangan lupa wajah melongo karna tidak percaya setelah Naruto memperkenalkan tiga orang yang ada di hadapan nya.

" kau yakin mereka keluargamu? Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?. Bisik nya pada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Kaguya aneh.

" ngapain aku bohong, gak ada untung nya buatku. Sekali lagi biar kau percaya. Yang ini Tou-sanku Namikaze Minato." Orang yang di perkenalkan memberi senyum lembut pada Kaguya.

"dan ini Kaa-sanku Uzumaki Kushina yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina"

" halo salam kenal, siapa namamu gadis cantik?." Sapa sekaligus tanya Kushina.

" Ahh! A-aku Otsutsuki Kaguya, salam kenal." Ujar nya sambil menundukan kepala.

" dan yang ini adik manisku, nama nya Naruko Namikaze."

" halo Onee-chan." ujar nya sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka duduk di di bawah pohon dengan menggelar alas untuk tempat menata makanan yang tadi di bawa Kushina.

Oke Kaguya harus berfikir sejenak.

Yang dia tau Naruto itu orang miskin yang hidup sendiri jadi dia sempat berfikir bahwa Naruto itu yatim piatu. Jangan salahkan Kaguya kenapa sampai berfikir begitu karna jujur dia tidak tau. Lalu sekarang Naruto memperkenalkan keluarga nya, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu Kaguya pun juga tidak akan terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa Naruto masih memiliki keluarga jujur dia malah senang sebenar nya. Tapi yang membuat nya melongo adalah identitas kedua orang tua Naruto.

Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina atau yang lebih di kenal Namikaze Kushina sekarang. mendengar nama nya saja orang akan langsung tau bahwa mereka adalah orang paling kaya di jepang. Keluarga Namikaze di peringkat satu dan keluarga Uzumaki di peringkat dua. Lalu sekarang orang yang di anggap murid paling miskis di KHS ternyata adalah keturunan dari kedua keluarga itu?!. Rasa nya sulit bagi Kaguya untuk percaya. Tapi melihat betapa mirip nya Naruto dan Minato, Kaguya mau tidak mau harus percaya.

" kok aku jadi pusing ya?." Ujar nya sambil memijit pelipis nya.

"Ehh! Kau sakit?." Ujar Naruto sambil membawa Kaguya untuk duduk bersama keluarga nya. Dan Kaguya menurut.

" hah.. tidak, aku hanya butuh penjelasan!." Jawab Kaguya sambil menghelai nafas. "Besok temui aku di ruang osis." Tambah nya berbisik.

Ingin Naruto bertanya apa maksut Kaguya, tapi adik imut nya membatalkan niat Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang membuat nya kesal.

" Onee-chan ini pacar nya Naruto Nii-san yah? Kok mau sih?." Tanya Naruko polos.

" bu-bukan, kami hanya teman." Jawab Kaguya dengan wajah memerah. Entah kenapa diri nya malu mendengarkan pertanyaan itu.

" he'em! Kami hanya teman, dan apa maksut mu dengan 'kok mau sih!' Itu ha!. Wajar saja Naruto kesal ucapan adik nya itu seperti diri nya tidak pantas punya pacar.

"Tehe, maaf Oni-chan. Hanya saja Oni-chan kan tidak populer, jadi kupikir tidak ada gadis yang mau sama Oni-chan."

" kau tidak tau ruko-chan, aku ini sangat populer sampai gadis gadis di sekolah mengantri ingin jadi pacarku, Hahaha!" Ujar nya sambil tertawa.

Kaguya sweatdrobe mendengar ucapan Naruto. Mana ada gadis di sekolah yang mengantri mau jadi pacar Naruto, yang ada mereka malah mengejek nya.

" oh yang suka menyapu halaman itu ya Naruto-kun?."

" itu sih nenek-nenek Kaguya-chan, nenek-nenek!." Jawab nya kesal.

" sudah-sudah, jangan ribut. Lebih baik kita makan saja kalian pasti lapar kan?." Ujar Kushina melerai. Meski begitu dia senang melihat mereka bercanda, jarang jarang juga Naruto mengenalkan teman perempuan nya karna biasa nya anak pertama nya itu selalu membawa teman laki-laki.

Mendengar ucapan Kushina, ahir nya mereka diam. Lalu pandangan mereka beralih pada makanan di hadapan mereka. Ada banyak jenis makanan yang menggugah selera seperti telur gulung sosis bakar dan masih banyak lagi.

" nee,, kau juga ikut makan ya, Kaguya-chan." Ujar Kushina lembut. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat senang sekali dengan keberadaan Kaguya di sini.

"Eh! A-apa tidak papa?."

"Tentu saja tidak papa. Aku yakin kau pasti lapar, jadi dari pada repot mencari makanan lebih baik makan bersama kami saja, benarkan Minato?."

"Hem! Benar sekali, kebetulan kushi-chan bawa banyak makanan, jadi bantu kami menghabiskan nya ya."

Kaguya merasa kedua orang tua Naruto sangat ramah. Seperti rumor yang beredar bahwa keluarga Namikaze itu sangat baik.

" ba-baiklah terimakasih, Namikaze-sama."

" hey! Apa-apaan dengan panggilan formal itu. Panggil saja kami pamam dan bibi. Itu akan membuat kita terasa lebih dekat." Ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Kaguya mengangguk menaggapi ucapan Kushina, dia tidak keberatan dengan itu justru dia merasa sangat senang.

" baiklah kalo begitu, ayo kita sikat." Ujar Naruto semangat. Dia sudah sangat lapar.

" woke..!" Dan Naruko tidak kalah semangat nya dengan Naruto. Kedua kakak adik itu memang selalu kompak.

Dan mereka menyantap makan siang yang di bawa Kushina di bawah pohon dengan saling bercanda. Terlihat jelas kebahagiaan di antara mereka meski Kaguya tidak termasuk dalam keluarga Namikaze.

"Kok makan nya sedikit Kaguya-chan, masakanku tidak enak ya.?" Ujar Kushina saat melihat Kaguya hanya makan sedikit. Sebenar nya bukan tidak enak tapi Kaguya merasa malu jika mengambil terlalu banyak.

" ahh..! Masakan bibi enak kok, sungguh!."

" kalau begitu tambah dong, sini biar bibi ambilkan." berhubung posisi duduk Kushina dan kaguya bersebelahan, jadi dengan mudah Kushina mengambilkan makanan untuk Kaguya.

' ba-banyak sekali.' Ujar Kaguya dalam hati. Dia ragu bisa menghabiskan makan yang menggunung di piring nya.

" ayo di makan, kau kan dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi harus banyak makan."

Benar juga apa kata Kushina, tapi kalo sebanyak ini bisa bisa diri nya gendut nanti.

"Ah..! I-iya." Jawab nya ragu.

Naruto cekikikan melihat Kaguya, ibu nya memang seperti itu, kalo lagi baik bisa kelewatan.

" Nee.. Kaguya-chan, apa kau satu sekolah dengan Naruto?"

" iya, bahkan kami satu kelas."

"Bukan hanya itu kaa-san, Kaguya ini juga ketua osis di KHS." Sahut Naruto.

" wah.. hebat. Aku jadi ingat waktu menjabat jadi ketua osis dulu. Hehehe.. masa masa yang indah." Ujar Kushina sambil mengenang masa lalu.

" eh! bibi juga pernah jadi ketua osis?"

"Tentu saja Kaguya-chan, dulu semua murid takut padaku hehehe. Aku sering memberi hukuman berat pada murid bandel, dan kau tau siapa murid yang paling sering ku hukum?."

"Siapa bibi?"

"Minato. Dulu dia yang paling sering ku beri hukuman."

"Heehhh..." Kaguya seperti tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Kushina, tapi melihat Minato yang cengengesan, dia jadi yakin.

' ayah dan anak sama saja'. Ujar Kaguya dalam hati.

Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika orang yang dulu bandel kini bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang hebat. Ketua osis galak dan murid bandel menjadi pasangan suami istri. Bagus kalo di tulis dalam buku.

'Eh tunggu dulu! Murid yang paling sering di hukum?' Dia melirik pada Naruto. 'Dan ketua osis menjadi pasangan suami istri.' Kaguya mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. 'Tidak!, tidak,! Tidak. Kau mikir apa sih Kaguya, itu tidak mungkin.'

" wajahmu merah Kaguya-chan, kenapa?."

" ah! Tidak apa apa, aku hanya... kepedesan, bibi Kushina."

Kushina memiringkan kepala nya bingung, rasanya diri nya tidak memasak makanan pedas deh.

"Ahhh... aku kenyang." Itu adalah ucapan Naruko setelah puas mengisi perut nya.

" Nee.. Oni-chan, kau sudah selesai kan?, main ayunan yuk."

"Oke.., Kaguya-chan, kau mau ikut?."

" aku disini saja." Jawab nya sambil mengelus perut nya yang kekenyangan. Dia jadi malas gerak, ngantuk pula.

" baiklah, ayo ruko-chan."

"Yokay..."

"Eh! Tou-chan ikut."

Dan Kushina sweatdrobe mendengar ucapan Minato.

' hah... dasar tak sadar umur, sudah tua masih main ayunan.' Ujar nya dalam hati. Tapi Kushina tidak mempermasalahkan itu, asal suami nya senang sajalah.

Dan kini hanya tinggal Kushina dan Kaguya yang masih duduk di bawah pohon. Mereka di tinggal Naruto, Naruko dan Minato main ayunan. Tidak jauh sih hanya sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka duduk. Mereka berdua tersenyum melihat kehebohan Naruko saat Naruto mendorong ayunan dengan kuat. Bukan nya takut gadis yang masih berumur lima belas tahun itu malah semakin bersemangat.

"Lebih kuat lagi nii-chan, lebih kuat lagi, hahahaha..."

"Naruto, dorong tou-chan juga dong, hehehe..."

Dan munculah perempatan di kepala Naruto mendengar permintaan ayah nya.

"Mereka heboh sekali." Ujar Kaguya. ada perasaan iri di hati Kaguya melihat betapa bahagia nya keluarga Naruto. Sesuatu yang sudah jarang dia rasakan semenjak diri nya beranjak dewasa.

"Yah begitulah mereka kalo lagi kumpul, bahkan Minato saja bisa lupa umur, hehehe."

Andai saja keluarga nya seperti ini Kaguya pasti akan sangat bahagia. Tiba tiba saja diri nya kembali sedih mengingat keluarga nya dan Kushina sadar akan itu. Lalu, tiba tiba saja Wanita dengan dua anak itu menarik Kaguya untuk berbaring di pangkuan nya.

" eh..! Apa yang bibi lakukan?"

"Tidak papa, kau pasti lelah kan? Jadi berbaring saja di pangkuanku.?" Jawab nya sambil mengelus rambut Kaguya dengan lembut. Melihat Kaguya sedih membuat Kushina ingin melakukan hal itu.

Sebenar nya Kushina hanya bermaksud menghibur meski dia tidak tau masalah Kaguya sampai membuat gadis itu terlihat sedih. Dia enggan bertanya karna bagaimanapun juga setiap orang punya masalah nya sendiri. Lagipula diri nya baru bertemu sekali dengan Kaguya, rasanya tidak sopan jika langsung bertanya ini itu.

Ingin Kaguya bangun dari pangkuan Kushina rasanya tidak sopan mereka kan baru bertemu sekali, tapi rasa nyaman yang dia rasakan membuat nya mengurungkan niat.

"Hehehe, rasa nya aku seperti punya tiga anak." Ujar Kushina sambil tertawa lembut. Tangan nya masih aktif mengelus kepala Kaguya di atas paha nya.

'Dan aku seperti merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu.' Jawab Kaguya dalam hati.

Dia merasa mengantuk merasakan kenyamanan dari ibu Naruto ini. dan tidak sampai lima menit, Kaguya terlelap kedalam mimpi beserta senyum di wajah cantik nya.

TBC.

sebenar nya sih gw mau nambahin sampai kaguya bangun dan di antar naruto pulang, disitu gw bisa nambahin humor agar lebih menarik. Tapi sudahlah, lagian chap kali ini emang sengaja fokus di family.

Dan gw ada pertanyaan, kenapa ffn makin sepi? Di tinggal penghuni atau gimana?.


	3. chap 3

Disclaimer: Mashashi Khisimoto.

Warning: typo dll

Sebelum kecerita, gw mau ngomong dikit. Di chap sebelum nya gw nanya kenapa FFN sepi? Dan Jawabannya beragam. Tapi menurut gw sih FFN sepi karna banyak author senior pada hiatus. Alasannya ya karna sibuk di duta, yah gimanapun juga duta lebih penting dari FFN.

Ada juga author yang pindah ke wattpad. Alsannya macem macem. Ada yang pengen nyoba hal baru, ada juga yang gak betah karna flame. Gak tau di wattpad ada flame apa enggak. Tapi kata salah satu author yang gw PM sih di wattpad katanya pembaca lebih bisa menghargai karya mereka.

Oke segitu dulu. Sekarang silahkan nikmati cerita di bawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di depan rumah megah- kalau tidak mau di sebut istana -keluarga Namikaze, semua orang tengah berada di halaman depan. Naruto, dia bersiap dengan sepeda nya untuk berangkat sekolah. Di samping nya ada sang adik yang juga sudah menaiki sepeda nya. Berhubung Naruko masih SMP, jadi gadis itu beda sekolah dengan Naruto.

" kau yakin tidak mau pakai motor atau mobil Naruto?." Ujar Kushina pada anak laki laki nya. Rasa nya percuma membelikan kendaraan untuk Naruto jika tidak pernah di pakai.

"Tidak usah Kaa-san, aku pakai sepeda saja sekalian olah raga." Jawab nya sambil tersenyum. Bukan tidak mau pakai motor atau mobil hanya saja Naruto lebih suka pakai sepeda.

"Ta-tapi nanti kau keringetan, terus kalau tidak ada gadis yang mau denganmu gimana?." Ujar nya kawatir dengan ekspresi lucu.

Semua sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Kushina. Ibu dua anak itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sudahlah Kushi-chan, kan bagus kalau Naruto pakai sepeda, dia bisa lebih sehat." Ujar Minato menenangkan istrinya.

" tenang saja okaa-san, kalau oni-chan tidak mau, biar Naruko saja yang pakai, hehehe..."

Kushina membayangkan putri imut nya mengendarai motor sport, rasanya bagus juga kalau Naruko bisa naik motor.

" boleh, tapi tunggu kau besar dulu ya."

"Okayy..."

"Ka-kau yakin Kushi-chan? Naruko kan anak perempuan."

"Memangnya kenapa?! Aku saja bisa naik motor jadi Naruko juga harus bisa."

Apa-apaan itu! Bukan berarti karna Kushina bisa naik motor terus Naruko juga harus bisa kan? Rasa nya Minato tidak rela kalau gadis imut nya naik motor dan selap-selip di jalanan, itukan bahaya.

"Ka-kalau Naruko sebaik nya pakai mobil saja, kan kasian kalau kehujanan. Kau ingatkan Kushi-chan, dulu kau sering pakai motor dan kehujanan, terus sakit. Memang kau mau Naruko seperti itu?."

Minato mencoba membujuk istrinya supaya tidak jadi mengijinkan Naruko pakai motor. Menurutnya itu bahaya.

" em.. kau benar juga Minato. Baiklah Naruko, kau tidak boleh naik motor, pakai mobil saja ya."

Dan Minato tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan istri nya.

"Heemm..." tapi Naruko cemberut.

"Sudahlah ruko-chan, dari pada cemberut gitu lebih baik kita berangkat. Nanti terlambat loh." Ujar Naruto pada adik nya. Lucu juga sih melihat adik imut nya cemberut. Rasanya Naruto ingin mencubit pipi nya.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat dulu okaa-san, tou-san."

"Haik!, hati hati di jalan dan jangan lupa cari pacar ya, hehehe."

Bukan nya menyuruh anak nya giat belajar Kushina malah bilang begitu. Tapi semua tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kushina.

" hehe, okay.. Okaa-san." Dan Naruto menanggapi nya dengan senang hati.

" tehe kalo aku?"

"Kau masih kecil ruko-chan, jadi belum boleh."

Dan Naruko kembali cemberut.

.

.

.

.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, gadis cantik dengan rambut putih itu merasa bahagia pagi ini. Setelah melakukan apa yang Naruto sarankan kemarin, ahirnya dia bisa mengobrol dengan kedua orang tua nya.

Mungkin terdengar aneh jika Kaguya merasa senang hanya karna mengobrol dengan kedua orang tua nya, tapi jika orang tau permasalahan nya maka mereka akan memakluminya. Bahkan senyum Kaguya tidak luntur meski dia harus jalan kaki ke sekolah setelah mobil nya mogok. Itu semua karna dia sangat senang karna memiliki waktu bersama keluarganya, meski hanya sebentar.

Dengan langkah ringan sambil bersenandung ria, Kaguya terus berjalan menuju sekolah sendirian. Tapi semua itu berakhir saat seorang pemuda yang menaiki sepeda mendadak berhenti di depan nya setelah terlebih dulu melewati diri nya.

"Ohayou Kaguya-chan, tumben jalan kaki Mobilmu mana?. Cukup aneh untuk Naruto melihat Kaguya jalan kaki karna biasa nya kaicho nya ini selalu pakai mobil kalau ke sekolah.

"Ohayou naruto-kun, mobilku mogok jadi ku tinggal saja di jalan." Sebenar nya Kaguya sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengurus mobil nya, jadi tidak perlu kawatir.

"Maka nya jadi cewek jangan galak galak, ngambek kan mobil nya."

" apa kau bilang!." Diri nya tidak galak!, hanya tegas saja.

"Hehe bercanda kaguya-chan, woles woles..."

"Hump!"

' dia ngambek, hehe.' Lucu juga melihat Kaguya cemberut begitu, jarang jarang kan bisa melihat nya.

"Eerrr... mau bareng? Yah... dari pada jalan kaki sendiriankan." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk tempat duduk di belakang nya.

Wajah cemberut Kaguya berubah jadi senyum senang mendengar ajakan Naruto. Selain karna diri nya tidak perlu lagi jalan kaki kesekolah, kapan lagi diri nya bisa di bonceng Naruto.

" emm.. baiklah." Jawab nya dan mulai duduk di belakang Naruto.

"Pegangan, nanti jatuh aku yang di salahkan." Ujar Naruto sambil mengayuh sepeda nya.

Pegangan? Harus pada apa Kaguya berpegangan?. Masa dia harus memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Selagi kaguya berfikir, Naruto mulai mempercepat laju sepeda nya. Itu membuat Kaguya berteriak karna takut.

" kyaaaaa...!, pe-pelan-pelan Naruto." Secara refleks Kaguya memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat. Dia tidak mau jatuh karna Naruto membawa sepeda nya dengan cepat. Bahkan saat berbelok di tikunganpun, Naruto tidak memelankan sepeda nya.

" tenang, pegangan saja yang erat. Kau tidak akan jatuh."

Jika Kaguya bisa melihat wajah Naruto, maka dia akan melihat senyum senang pada lelaki pirang itu. Mungkin karna Kaguya memeluk pinggang nya dengan erat. Kapan lagi kan dia punya kesempatan di peluk gadis cantik macam Kaguya. Dia tidak peduli jika hal ini akan membuat heboh seluruh sekolah.

Dan benar saja. Sesampai nya mereka di sekolah, para murid yang sudah datang melongo melihat diri nya membawa Kaguya dengan sepeda nya. Mereka seakan tidak percaya melihat murid yang mereka angggap miskin bisa sedekat itu dengan sang kaicho yang terkenal tegas dan disiplin.

Bisik bisik mulai terdengar dari murid lain yang kebanyakan menghina Naruto. Tapi seakan tidak peduli, Naruto mengabaikan mereka semua. Tidak ada untung nya juga mengurusi mereka semua.

Tepat setelah Naruto menghentikan sepeda nya di tempat parkir, Kaguya langsung turun dari sepeda. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

" dasar bodoh..! Kau mau membuatku jantungan ya!."

Kaguya pikir dengan naik sepeda dengan Naruto akan ada momen romantis seperti berjalan santai sambil bercanda ria. Tapi semua itu tidak terjadi. Jangankan momen romantis, yang ada malah diri nya senam jantung. Kaguya tidak takut dengan kecepatan Naruto dalam membawa sepeda, hanya saja saat di tikungan Naruto tidak mengurangi kecepatan sehingga sepeda yang mereka tumpangi cukup miring saat berbelok dan hal itulah yang membuat Kaguya takut.

"Hehehe maaf Kaguya-chan, kan biar cepat sampai." Jawab nya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Naruto tidak sadar jika panggilanya kepada Kaguya mendapat reaksi dari murid lain. Mereka mandang Naruto tajam dengan rasa kesal. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan si miskin dan kaicho sedekat itu sampai berani memanggil kaicho tercinta mereka dengan nama depan. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain saling berbisik menghina Naruto?. Mereka tidak bodoh untuk cari gara gara saat ada Kaguya di sana, Kecuali.

" wah, wah, wah. Aku tidak menyangka kaicho kita yang terhormat mau dekat dengan si miskin ini."

Kiba dan teman-temannya.

Naruto dan Kaguya menoleh mendengar suara itu. Dan seperti biasa Sasuke, Kiba dan teman-temannya datang dengan lagak menyebalkan. Mereka memberi senyum remeh kusus nya untuk Naruto yang masih duduk di sepeda nya.

"Nee.. kaicho, kau tidak malu jalan dengan si miskis ini? Pake sepeda lagi." Ujar Sakura dengan senyum mengejek.

Kaguya ingin tertawa mendengar mereka memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan si miskin. Anak anak sobong yang selalu memandang rendah orang di bawah mereka ini tidak tau jika sebenar nya Naruto lebih kaya dari mereka. Kaguya jadi penasaran jika diri nya memberi tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenar nya kira kira seperti apa reaksi mereka. Tapi melihat Naruto sendiri yang tidak peduli dengan ucapan mereka, Kaguya jadi tidak berminat untuk membongkar identitas Naruto. Biarkan saja mereka tau dengan sendiri nya. Lagipula diri nya belum tau kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan identitas nya.

Satu lagi fakta yang Kaguya ketahui setelah tau siapa orang tua Naruto, yaitu soal KHS. Sekolah swasta yang dimiliki seorang wanita bernama Senju Tsunade atau sekarang biasa di panggil dengan Namikase Tsunade setelah menikah dengan Namikaze Jiraya.

Kaguya cukup tau dengan keluarga paling kaya di jepang itu, Meski diri nya jarang bertemu dengan orang nya.

Tsunade dan Jiraya adalah sepasang suami istri yang memiliki seorang anak bernama Namikaze Minato, lalu Minato menikah dengan Uzumaki Kushina dan memiliki dua anak yang tidak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Namikaze Naruko. Yah meski fakta bahwa Naruto anak dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina baru kaguya ketahui kemarin sih. Tapi inti nya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang selalu di panggil si miskin oleh kebanyakan murid di sini adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah. Wow sekali si pirang itu bisa menyembunyikan fakta seperti itu selama hampir dua tahun.

"Aku tidak malu jalan dengan orang baik seperti Naruto-kun. Yang membuatku malu adalah orang orang sombong yang dengan bangga memamerkan kekayaan keluarga mereka."

Secara tidak langsung ucapan Kaguya menyindir mereka. Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu toh kenyataan nya memang begitu. Tapi jika di cermati ada reaksi yang aneh dari dua gadis di antara mereka. Ino, dan Hinata. Mereka mengerutkan alis mendengan Kaguya memanggil Naruto dengan nama nya. Biasa nya Kaguya akan memanggil Naruto dengan marga nya.

"Seperti nya kaicho sangat dekat dengan si miskin sampai saling memanggil nama, apa kalian pacaran?. Ujar Ino. Suara nya memang terdengar datar tapi jika di cermati ada nada marah dan cemburu di dalam nya, Dan Kaguya sadar akan hal itu.

"Hem..,Kenapa? Apa kau cemburu Yamanaka-san?"

" mana mungkin Ino cemburu, lelaki miskin seperti nya tidak pantas untuk gadis kaya seperti Ino." Sahut sasuke. Semua mengangguk kecuali Ino dan Hinata. Mereka berfikir jika lelaki seperti Naruto tidak pantas untuk jadi pacar Ino. Tapi itu fikiran mereka, beda lagi dengan gadis yang di bicarakan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu kawatir lagi karna kau tidak akan merebut Naruto-kun dari sisiku, benar kan yamanaka-san?." Ujar Kaguya dengan senyum yang menurut Ino mengejek diri nya.

Wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat itu mengepalkan tangan nya mendengar ucapan Kaguya, memang Kaguya tidak mengatakan bahwa diri nya berpacaran dengan Naruto, Tapi kata-katanya seperti menegaskan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan spesial. Ino tidak suka itu, dia cemburu tapi semuanya semakin sulit apalagi tadi diri nya mengejek Naruto lagi.

Sementara dengan Naruto, dia mengankat alis nya mendengar ucapan Kaguya. Apa maksut nya coba dengan berkata seperti itu.

"Jadi kalian benar benar pacaran,? Sayang sekali kaicho Padahal kalau kau mau aku bisa jadi pacarmu. Aku jauh lebih baik dengan si miskin itu." Ujar Kiba dengan nada sombong. Wajar saja Kiba langsung berfikir jika Naruto dan Kaguya berpacaran, secara ucapan Kaguya memang bisa membuat orang salah paham.

"Tidak!. Aku sudah sangat bahagia dengan Naruto-kun, benar kan, sayang~."

Naruto di buat merinding dengan ucapan Kaguya, apalagi saat Kaguya memanggil diri nya sayang dengan nada manja lalu menarik dan memeluk lengan nya dengan erat.

' nih cewek otak nya koslet kali ya?.' Ujar nya dalam hati.

Ada berbagai reaksi dari Sasuke cs saat melihat Kaguya memeluk lengan Naruto layak nya kekasih. Ada yang tersenyum mengejek seperti Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sakura. Lalu Ino yang terlihat marah sambil mengepalkan tangan nya. Sementara Neji yang dari tadi diam malah sibuk mengamati sepupu nya yang tengah mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi yang sulit dia baca, Tapi yang jelas ada ekspresi sedih di wajah Hinata.

Neji tidak tau kenapa tapi setiap kali mereka bertemu Naruto dan mengejek nya, sepupu nya itu selalu diam dengan wajah menunduk, Sesekali sepupu nya itu juga akan melirik Naruto. Neji pikir Hinata hanya takut dengan Naruto maka nya dia hanya diam, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Hinata saat Kaguya bilang seperti tadi, Neji yakin jika sepupu nya tidahlah takut dengan Naruto melainkan ada suatuhal lain yang tidak Neji ketahui.

" kalau begitu bilang padaku kalau kaicho bosan dengan si miskin ini, aku tidak keberatan untuk menggantikan nya, hehe."

" aku yakin kami akan terus bersama selama nya, benarkan Naruto-kun?"

Dan dengan bodoh nya Naruto malah mengangguk. Seperti nya, otak nya mengalami error setelah berfikir cukup keras untuk mencari tau apa maksut Kaguya bicara seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hahhh..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto menghelai nafas hari ini yang jelas dia terlihat lesu. Sebenar nya dia masih kepikiran dengan kejadian tadi pagi di halaman sekolah, terlebih gosip tentang diri nya berpacaran dengan Kaguya ramai di bicarakan para murid. Salahkan Kaguya kenapa itu bisa terjadi. ucapan gadis cantik itu membuat seisi sekolah salah paham. Apa coba maksut Kaguya bicara seperti itu.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang punya pacar tapi malah lesu."

Naruto mengangkat kepala nya dari atas meja dan menatap orang di belakang nya.

"Kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di posisiku Sikamaru." Ujar Naruto. Saat ini dirinya masih di dalam kelas, meski pelajaran sudah selesai dan para murid lain sudah meninggalkan kelas tapi Naruto merasa enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat duduk nya. Terlebih tadi Kaguya meminta nya untuk datang ke ruang osis jadilah dia belum pulang. Katanya Kaguya ingin meminta penjelasan dari Naruto, padahal kan harus nya Naruto yang meminta penjelasan pada Kaguya kenapa bicara seperti tadi pagi.

"Memang kenapa? Bukanya senang punya pacar seperti kaicho, sudah cantik, pintar dan di segani di sekolah ini."

"Hahhh..., aku malas membahas nya." Ujar Naruto. Lebih baik dia mencaritau maksut Kaguya bicara seperti tadi sebelum cerita pada Sikamaru, dari pada nanti malah menyebabkan kesalah pahaman lain.

" kau mau kemana?" Tanya sikamaru saat melihat Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

" keruang osis, aku mau menemui Kaguya-chan." Dan dengan ucapan itu, Naruto meninggalkan kelas beserta Sikamaru di dalam nya.

.

.

.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, saat ini gadis cantik itu tengah melamun di ruangan nya, Dia tengah memikirkan ucapan nya tadi pagi yang membuat para murid salah paham. Sebenar nya dia bicara begitu hanya untuk melihat reaksi dari Yamanaka Ino yang tampak tidak suka dengan kedekatan diri nya dengan Naruto. Dia ingin mengetes apa Ino akan cemburu jika dia bicara seperti tadi pagi. dan benar saja, gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat itu terlihat cemburu yang arti nya Ino menyukai Naruto. Rencana nya memang berhasil dengan mengetahui jika Ino memiliki rasa pada Naruto, tapi itu harus dibayar mahal dengan salah paham nya para murid.

Hal lain yang tengah dipikirkan Kaguya adalah perasaan nya sendiri. Dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui jika diri nya juga memiliki rasa pada Naruto. Kenyataan bahwa diri nya tidak rela jika Ino menyukai Naruto telah menegaskan hal itu. Dia tidak suka ada gadis lain yang menyukai pemuda pirang itu, dia tidak suka ada gadis yang memberi Naruto perhatian lebih, dan dia tidak suka mengetahui fakta bahwa yamanaka Ino menyukai Naruto.

Diri nya menginginkan Naruto selalu dekat dengan nya dan selalu memperhatikan nya. Memang Kaguya baru beberapa hari berteman dengan Naruto tapi jangan kira diri nya tidak mengetahui seperti apa Naruto itu. Sebelum mereka resmi berteman Kaguya sudah sering memperhatikan Naruto, dan sering nya diri nya memberi Naruto hukuman membuat nya lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Saking fokus nya Kaguya dengan fikiran nya sampai tidak menyadari jika ada lelaki berambut pirang yang baru saja masuk. Naruto nama lelaki itu. Dia tersenyum jahil melihat Kaguya sedang melamun sambil duduk membelakangi nya. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Naruto mendekat sambil menyiapkan kedua telunjuk tangan nya. Seperti nya dia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan benar saja, setelah Naruto berada di belakang Kaguya.

"Kyyaaaa...!"

Naruto mencolek pinggang Kaguya sampai membuat gadis cantik itu berteriak dan terlonjak dari tempat duduk nya. Buru buru Kaguya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat orang yang mengejutkan nya sedang nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Kau mengejutkanku bodoh!." Ujar Kaguya kesal. Siapa yang tidak kaget saat sedang melamun lalu ada yang mencolek pinggangmu dari belakang. Rasa nya geli.

"Tehe maaf, habis nya kau melamun gitu, Kesambet baru tau rasa. Sekedar informasi, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang kesurupan."

"Tapi tidak perlu colek colek gitu, ngagetin bodoh!." Jawab Kaguya sambil cemberut.

"Iya iya maaf, Gak usah manyun gitu, ku cium ketagihan nanti."

Kaguya mendelik mendengar ucapan Naruto. Apa katanya tadi? cium?, enak saja memang Naruto siapa nya mau cium segala. Tapi kenapa wajah nya memerah, apa diri nya mau?.

"Duduk!." Ujar Kaguya tegas, dia tidak mau di goda terus-terusan oleh si pirang bodoh yang sayang nya telah mencuri hati nya.

Tidak mau membuat Kaguya semakin kesal, Naruto menurut dan duduk di samping tempat Kaguya duduk tadi.

Sekedar informasi, saat ini mereka berada di ruangan yang biasa di gunakan anggota osis untuk rapat. Mereka duduk pada sebuah kursi dengan meja oval di depan nya.

"Jadi?, kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?."

"Aku ingin penjelasan."

"Penjelasan? Apa yang harus ku jelaskan?." Jawab nya bingung. Naruto tidak merasa memiliki masalah ataupun hal lain yang mengharuskan nya memberi penjelasan, jadi wajar saja dia bingung.

"Aku ingin kau menjelaskan kenapa sampai merahasiakan identitasmu di sekolah." Ujar Kaguya tegas.

"Merahasiakan, identitas? Apa maksut mu, aku tidak mengerti." Rasanya tidak ada identitas yang dia sembunyikan, nama nya dari dulu sampai sekarang masih Naruto Uzumaki, umur tujuh belas tahun kelas dua SMA. Apa mungkin?..

"KAU MERAGUKAN KU SEBAGAI SEORANG LELAKI YA!." Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah Kaguya. "Kalau mau aku bisa menunjukan kalau aku ini memang laki laki tulen." Ujar nya lagi dengan senyum yang menurut Kaguya menyebalkan.

"...?."

BLETAAKK!...

"BUKAN ITU BODOH...!, maksud ku kenapa kau menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kau ini anak dari orang paling kaya nomor satu di jepang." Ujar Kaguya setelah menjitak kepala Naruto. Dia cukup puas melihat lelaki pirang itu mengaduh sambil memegangi kepala nya. Dan apa katanya tadi?, menunjukan bahwa dia laki laki tulen?, Kaguya merinding membayangkan nya.

"Aduhhh..., hey! Aku tidak pernah berniat menyembunyikan nya! Mereka saja yang bodoh. Hanya karna melihatku kesekolah menggunakan sepeda, mereka langsung memanggilku si miskin." Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap kepala nya.

'Benjol nih kayak nya.'

"Eh? Jadi kau tidak pernah berniat merahasiakan nya?."

"Iya!, ngapain juga aku merahasiakan hal itu, gak ada guna nya."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya diam saat di panggil si miskin?. Bukanya kau itu tidak seperti yang mereka katakan."

"Emm..? Kalau di pikir pikir sih mereka tidak salah, kan yang kaya tou-sanku. Kalo aku sih tidak punya apa apa. Kolor aja masih di beliin." Ujar Naruto.

Kaguya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ngapain bawa bawa kolor segala sih. Tapi Kaguya mengerti sekarang, Naruto selalu diam saat di panggil si miskin karna menurut lelaki pirang itu yang kaya tou-san nya. Memang benar sih, tapi Kaguya merasa ada yang kurang tepat. Maksud nya punya Minato itu punya Naruto juga kan?

"Lagipula aku tidak peduli mau mereka memanggilku si miskin atau apa, ucapan mereka tidak ada arti nya untukku. " Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Emm... jadi begitu." Ujar kaguya. Dia mengerti sekarang bahwa lelaki di samping nya ini adalah sosok lelaki yang hebat. Tidak peduli sebanyak apa orang mengatai diri nya, Naruto masih tetap bisa menjalani hari nya seperti biasa.

"Sekarang aku yang mau bertanya. Apa maksutmu bicara seperti tadi pagi?, kau tau murid murid jadi salah paham karna ucapanmu."

Tiba tiba saja Kaguya menjadi gugup saat Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Otak nya berputar cepat mencari alasan yang bisa di terima Naruto. Dia tidak mau jujur dengan mengatakan ' aku melakukan nya karna ingin membuat Ino cemburu'. Dia tidak mau jika Naruto tau bahwa Ino menyukai Naruto. Kaguya tidak rela kalau perhatian Naruto sampai terbagi untuk gadis lain.

"A-aku hanya ingin membuat mereka kesal, ya hanya itu dan tidak ada yang lain."

Naruto mengangkat alis nya mendengar ucapan kaguya. Tidak biasa nya kaicho nya ini mau membuat orang lain kesal. Dan, hey.. ada apa dengan wajah gugup itu?.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin membuat mereka kesal?."

"Ya-yaahhh... hanya ingin saja." Jawab kaguya dengan senyum aneh.

"Tapi kau tau kan jika ucapanmu itu membuat para murid salah paham. Sekarang bagamana kita bersikap di depan mereka.?"

"A-aku juga tidak tau, hehehe." Ujar Kaguya. Jarang jarang Naruto melihat kaguya tertawa seperti itu.

"Hahh... dasar kau ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menghelai nafas. Dia tidak mau ambil pusing masalah itu, lagipula sudah terjadi yah.. mau gimana lagi.

" dari tadi ngobrol mulu, gak ada minuman nih?." Ujar Naruto tiba tiba. Tenggorokan nya terasa kering karna dari terus bicara.

" akan ku ambilkan, kau mau minum apa?." Jawab nya semangat. Dia senang karna ahir nya Naruto mengubah pembicaraan.

"Air putih saja."

Kaguya berdiri untuk mengambilkan Naruto minuman di ruangan lain. Sebenar nya ruang osis tidak hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan, ada ruangan kusus untuk ketua osis, ruang rapat seperti tempat mereka duduk, dapur, bahkan ada kamar mandi juga.

"Yang panas ya." Ujar Naruto pada kaguya yang baru setengah jalan.

"Haik.."

"Di kasih gula satu sendok."

"Hem..?"

"Sama kopi satu sendok."

"...!"

"Di tambah susu juga boleh."

"Bilang saja kau mau kopi susu bodoh!."

"Ya itu hehehe, aku lupa nama nya tadi." Ujar naruto sambil tertawa

Kaguya menghelai nafas untuk menenangkan diri. Kok bisa ya diri nya suka pada lelaki bodoh dan menyebalkan macam Naruto?.

Sekitar lima menit menunggu, kaguya datang membawa secangkir kopi. Dia meletakan nya di hadapan Naruto dan duduk di tempat tadi dia duduk.

"Kau tidak memasukan sianida kedalam nya kan?." Ujar Naruto. Bukanya berterimakasih dia malah bilang begitu.

"Ingin nya begitu tapi sayang nya aku tak punya." Jawab Kaguya jutek.

Naruto malah nyengir mendengar jawaban Kaguya, baginya membuat ketua osis yang selalu tegas ini kesal menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk nya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan jangankan masa depan satu jam kedepan saja kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi. Meski kita sudah merencanakan nya tapi hal hal tak terduga bisa mengubah semua nya. Dan itulah yang di alami Kaguya.

Berhubung mobil nya mogok, Kaguya berencana untuk memanggil taksi untuk pulang tapi karna Naruto bilang ingin mengantar nya, Kaguya mengurungkan niat nya. Tentu nya setelah menasehati pemuda itu agar hati hati membawa sepeda.

Dia pikir semua akan berjalan lancar dimana diri nya di bonceng Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan mesra, Itu keinginanya. tapi berhubung tiba tiba hujan momen romantis yang kaguya harapkan hanya berjalan selama lima menit. karna tidak mau kehujanan semakin lama yang bisa membuat mereka sakit, maka Naruto membelokan sepedanya menuju rumah milik nya.

Dan di sinilah kaguya sekarang, berdiri di ruang tamu rumah Naruto dengan badan menggigil. Baju nya basah kuyup karna air hujan.

"Hey! Cepat mandi, nanti kau sakit. Pakai saja kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Aku akan pakai yang ada di dapur."

"Ha-haik!."

Kaguya bergegas menuju kamar Naruto untuk mandi, tubuh nya sangat kedinginan sampai dari tadi Kaguya tidak berheti memeluk tubuh nya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto, dia pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dapur. Dia juga kedinginan.

Duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pakaian santai berupa kaos putih lengan pendek dan celana panjang warna hitam, Naruto uzumaki kembali melihat jam di pergelangan tangan nya. Ini sudah lima belas menit sejak dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi tapi tidak ada tanda tanda Kaguya akan keluar dari kamar nya. Dia tau jika gadis membutuhkan waktu lebih lama saat di kamar mandi, tapi apa memang selama ini? Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Kaguya masuk ke kamar mandi tapi gadis itu belum selesai juga.

Penjelasan sedikit tentang rumah Naruto. Rumah satu lantai itu memiliki satu kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi yang berada di kamar dan dapur, lalu dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan, ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu.

"Na-naruto-kun."

Mendengan suara dari samping kanan nya, Naruto menoleh. Mata nya melotot melihat penampilan Kaguya saat ini.

"Ke-kenapa kau belum berpakain Kaguya-chan!." Ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Ba-bajuku basah." Jawab Kaguya dengan pipi memerah. Sebenar nya dia sangat malu saat ini. Bayangkan saja, tubuh nya hanya tertutupi selembar handuk milik Naruto yang tampak kekecilan di tubuh nya.

' cobaan mu terlalu berat KAMI-SAMA.' ujar Naruto merana. Dia bangkit dari duduk nya untuk mencarikan pakaian yang bisa di kenakan Kaguya. Tidak mungkin kan diri nya membiarkan Kaguya terus seperti itu. Yah... meski enak di pandang tapi bahaya kalau kaguya terus memakai handuk. Takut nya nanti ada setan yang membujuk nya untuk melakukan hal yang iya iya.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan ku carikan pakaian untuk mu."

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar di ikuti Kaguya, lelaki pirang itu langsung mengobrak-abrik isi lemari nya. Dan dia menemukan nya, sebuah kaos paling besar yang dia punya.

"Ini!, pakai saja ini." Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan pakain nya.

Kaguya menerima nya dan menatap Naruto yang masih di dalam kamar.

"Ke-kenapa kau masih di sini?, keluar sana!."

"Ini pertama kali nya aku di usir dari kamarku sendiri." Guman naruto. Dia keluar dan menutup pintu agar Kaguya bisa memakai baju nya.

Kaguya tidak memperdulikan gumaman Naruto. Dia memilih segera memakai baju yang di berikan Naruto setelah pemuda itu keluar. Dan hasil nya lebih baik daripada hanya mengenakan handuk. Kaos yang di kenakan Kaguya cukup besar sampai bisa menutupi setengah pahanya. Hanya saja karna kaos ini besar, jadi belahan dada nya cukup terlihat. Tapi lebih baik di bandingkan hanya memakai handuk.

Kaguya tidak melihat keberadaan Naruto di ruang tamu saat dia keluar kamar. Ingin nya dia mencari pemuda itu, tapi karna merasa tidak sopan berkeliaran di rumah orang Kaguya lebih memilih duduk di ruang tamu. Dan tidak sampai tiga menit, dia melihat Naruto datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas coklat hangat dan semangkuk ramen.

"Ini, ku buatkan coklat hangat dan ramen untuk menghangatkan tubuh." Ujar Naruto sambil meletakan nampan di atas meja.

"Terimakasih. Emm..? Kenapa ramen nya cuma satu.?"

"Yah.. karna hanya itu yang ada, hehe." Ujar nya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala.

Berhubung persediaan makanan nya habis dan Naruto belum sempat belanja, jadi Naruto tidak bisa memasak. Untung masih ada satu ramen instan, jadi mereka bisa makan itu.

"Semangkuk untuk berdua."

"Ehh..!"

Tak ayal ucapan Naruto membuat Kaguya terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka akan makan satu mangkuk bersama dengan orang yang dia sukai. Dan itu membuat nya malu.

"Ayo makan, mumpung masih panas."

"Ha-haik."

Kaguya memilih turun dari tempat duduk agar lebih mudah makan. Berhubung meja ruang tamu itu rendah dan kecil, jadi akan lebih mudah jika makan sambil duduk di lantai. Jangan khawatir kedinginginan karna lantainya di lapisi dengan alas yang lembut dan hangat.

Satu suapan, dua suapan sampai suapan kelima, mereka tidak sengaja memakan lembaran mi yang sama, hal itu membuat mereka terpaku sambil memandang wajah masing masing. Lalu lembaran mi itu mereka makan sedikit demi sedikit sehingga wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Lima belas senti, sepuluh senti, tujuh senti, lima senti.

Kaguya mulai memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka semakin dekat sementara Naruto yang ada di seberang meja memandang wajah Kaguya yang terpejam. Jantung nya berdetak kencang setiap kali Kaguya memakan mi yang menghubungkan bibir mereka. dan saat tinggal tiga senti, Naruto ikut memejamkan mata nya.

CUUPP..!

Pada ahir nya bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman saat mereka secara bersamaan memasukan lembaran mi yang hanya tersisa tiga senti. Hanya sebuah ciuaman biasa dimana bibir mereka saling menempel. Hanya saja, mereka cukup lama melakukan nya. Bahkan ramen di dalam mulut mereka pun sudah di telan, tapi tidak ada yang berniat untuk memisahkan diri seakan mereka sangat menikmati momem romantis ini.

Tapi tetap saja, pada ahirnya nya ciuman itu harus terhenti. Betapa mereka menyukai nya, tidak mungkin kan jika bibir mereka terus menyatu.

Kaguya menungduk dengan wajah memerah, jantung nya berdetak dengan cepat meski ciuman itu sudah selesai. Sementara Naruto, dia memandang kearah lain. dia merasa suasana menjadi canggung.

"Em.. ramen nya enak ya?." Ujar Naruto untuk mencairkan suasana.

"I-iya." Jawab Kaguya masih menunduk. Dia sangat malu dan gugup saat ini tapi itu wajar saja, lagi pula siapa yang tidak malu jika berada dalam posisi nya. Dia dan Naruto itu tidak pacaran, tapi sudah main cium.

"Etoo... kau mau lagi?." Ujar Naruto setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Tapi ramen nya sudah habis."

"Bukan ramen Kaguya-chan, tapi ini."

CUUPP..!

Kembali, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Sangat manis sampai membuat kaguya terlena.

Yah.. Kita doakan saja supaya mereka tidak kebablasan.

TBC.

pengen nya gw mau buat Naruto nembak Kaguya di chapter ini, tapi berhubung gw keinget sama Ino jadi gw batalin. Lagian bakal susah ngembangin cerita kalo sampai mereka jadian di sini.

Oke sampai jumpa di chap depan.

Em...nanya lagi.

Gimana caranya membuat FFN rame lagi?.


	4. chap 4

Disclaimer:Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: typo dll

Sebelum ke cerita gw mau berterimakasih pada reader yang memberi kritik dan saran, jujur itu membantu gw menjadi lebih baik. Meski masih banyak kesalahan pada cerita gw tapi kitik dan saran dari kalian benar-benar sangat membantu. Dan gw sangat TERHURA! melihat ada nama The Ereaser muncul di kolom review, jujur gw nunggu tuh orang dari pertama gw nulis cerita.

Oke itu aja sih. selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini seluruh nggota osis dibuat heran dengan tingkah ketua mereka. Sejak masuk tadi pagi, sang kaicho sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka penasaran, kira-kira apa yang membuat ketua mereka sampai seperti itu? Karna biasa nya ketua mereka selalu tampak tegas di setiap waktu.

Sebagai wakil sekaligus sahabat dari Kaguya, Shion merasa paling penasaran. Karna sebab itu diri nya dan dua anggota osis lain nya memberanikan diri mengintip ketua mereka di dalam ruangan pribadi Kaguya. Dengan posisi kepala saling menumpuk, dimulai dengan Shion diposisi paling bawah Fuu di tengah dan Shizuka paling atas, tiga gadis itu saling berbisik melihat ketua mereka senyum senyum sendiri di tempat duduk nya.

"Kira-kira kaicho kenapa ya?." Ujar gadis dengan rambut hitam yang di kuncir kebelakang. Dia adalah Shizuka.

"Apalagi kalau bukan jatuh cinta, kau sudah dengar kabar yang beredar di kalangan murid kan?, katanya kaicho pacaran sama Naruto." Jawab gadis yang berada di tengah.

"Memangnya rumor itu benar?, kupikir hanya gosip saja." Ujar Shizuka lagi.

"Melihat kaicho senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila gitu, kupikir kabar itu memang benar."

BLETAAK.!

"aduh!, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Fuu!." Ujar Shion sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Habis nya kau bilang kaicho seperti orang gila. Ingat Shion-chan, dia itu ketua kita."

"Memang benarkan?, coba saja lihat, kaicho senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila kan?."

Benar sih apa kata Shion. Lihat saja Kaguya sekarang, gadis itu senyum-senyum sendiri. Kadang dia menutup wajah nya yang memerah entah karena apa. Mungkin benar apa kata orang jika jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang jadi gila. Kaguya contoh nya.

Anggota osis yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tiga gadis yang mengintip kedalam ruangan Kaguya. Tapi lucu juga melihat mereka saling tumpuk seperti itu. Dalam hati mereka berdoa supaya mereka ketahuan. Pasti asik melihat mereka bertiga kena ceramah dari ketua mereka.

Dan seperti nya doa mereka terkabul. Di mulai dengan Shion yang tiba tiba oleng kedepan dan diikuti dua teman nya lalu.

GDUBRAAK..!

"aduh... sakit.." Ujar Shion. Dia yang paling menderita karna di tindih Fuu dan shizuka.

"Sedang apa kalian di situ?!."

'Ah! Ketahuan deh.' Ujar mereka dalam hati.

"Etoo.. a-aku sedang mencari koin kaicho. Tadi punyaku menggelinding kemari, hehe." Ujar Shion dengan tawa gugup.

"Ka-kalau aku sedang mencari kecoak, iya tadi ada kecoak masuk kemari, aku ingin membunuh nya."

Kaguya mengankat alis nya mendengar alasan Fuu. Membunuh kecoak?, melihat nya saja sudah membuat Fuu berteriak ketakutan. Dan gadis itu bilang mau membunuh nya?.

"Ehehehe, ka-kalau aku emm... aku mau kabur saja, Jaaa..." buru buru Shizuka berdiri dan berlari keluar. Dia tidak mau kena ceramah dari ketua nya.

"Eh!.. tu-tunggu aku Shizuka-chan."

"PENGHIANAT!..."

Teriak Shion jengkel saat melihat Fuu dan Shizuka kabur. Kan tadi mereka yang punya ide untuk mengintip, tapi kok sekarang dirinya yang di tinggal.

"Shion!, kemari."

Shion menoleh kearah Kaguya saat ketua nya bicara. Dia bangun dari jatuh nya dan berjalan mendekat.

"A-ada apa kaicho?." Tanya nya gugup.

"Duduk!."

Shion menurut saat mendengar perintah dari Kaguya.

'Kayaknya bakal dapet ceramah nih.' Ujar nya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan soal sopan santun padamu karna aku yakin kau sudah tau, benar?."

"Haik!."

"Karna kau sudah tau pastinya kau tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan tadi, benar?."

"Haik!."

"Bagus!. Lalau, emm.. ba-bagamana caranya agar laki-laki lebih tertarik pada wanita?."

"Eh?!.. "

Shion terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaguya, biasanya ketua nya itu akan memberi ceramah panjang jika ada anggotanya yang bertindak tidak sopan. Shion bersyukur karna dengan begitu telinganya tidak akan panas . Tapi ucapan Kaguya membuatnya sangat penasaran. Apa katanya tadi? Membuat lelaki lebih tertarik pada wanita?. Untuk apa Kaguya menanyakan hal itu.

"Etoo... emm?.. kita bisa memberi perhatian pada mereka dengan memberi sesuatu, mungkin." Ujar nya tidak yakin.

Hey! Shion masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kaguya yang tiba-tiba, jadi dia menjawab sebisanya saja.

"Misalnya?."

"Yah, contoh nya dengan membuatkan makan siang atau sejenis nya. Bisa juga dengan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuat lelaki itu merasa di perhatikan. Dengan begitu mereka akan respek pada kita."

Kaguya mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Shion. Intinya wanita harus aktif melakukan pendekatan agar si laki-laki merasa di perhatikan. Jika beruntung si laki-laki akan sadar jika si wanita memiliki perasaan suka dan merespon nya.

"Tapi apa tidak terbalik?, harusnya kan pihak yang memberi perhatian itu laki-laki?."

"Tidak juga kaicho, kalau kita menginginkan sesuatu harus ada usaha, Jika kita hanya diam dan menunggu nanti keburu di ambil orang. Apalagi soal cinta, pihak yang menyukai harus aktif agar orang yang di sukai sadar, baik itu wanita ataupun laki-laki."

Kaguya mengangguk sebagai respon jika dirinya mengerti dengan ucapan Sion. Memang benar jika kita menginginkan sesuatu ya harus ada usaha. Kalau tidak mau berusaha jangan harap bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sampai kaicho bertanya hal seperti ini?. Apa kaicho sedang jatuh cinta? Atau udah punya pacar?."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kaguya bersemu, entah kenapa dia malu mendengar pertanyaan Shion. Padahal tidak ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ti-tidak keduanya."

Jelas saja Shion tau jika kaguya berbohong. Lihat saja wajah nya yang bersemu. Shion jadi ingin menggoda ketua nya.

"Hohh... benarkah?, bagamana dengan Naruto.?" Tanya Shion dengan senyum sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ka-kami tidak pacaran!."

Sekarang Shion tau jika semua yang dibicarakan para murid cuma gosip. Tapi dilihat dari reaksi Kaguya seperti nya gadis itu menyukai Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti menyukainya kan.?"

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Kaguya bohong.

"Benarkah?.." ujar Shion dengan senyum menggoda.

"Te-tentu saja!."

"Kalau gitu untuku saja ya."

"Tidak boleh!."

Shion tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan tegas ketuanya. Sekarang diri nya yakin jika ketuanya memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto. Pantas saja tadi Kaguya bertanya perihal menarik perhatian laki-laki, sedang kasmaran toh.

Kaguya menunduk malu setelah bicara begitu. Wajah nya tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Iya, aku menyukainya." Ujar Kaguya pada ahirnya dengan nada lirih.

Shion tersenyum puas mendengar kajujuran Kaguya. Kalu gini kan diri nya bisa mudah membantu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika ketuanya akan jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang menarik dari lelaki itu sampai membuat Kaguya kesengsem begini?.

"Tenang saja kaicho, sebagai sahabat sekaligus wakilmu, aku akan mendukungmu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku juga punya banyak cara untuk menarik perhatian Cowok." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum. Biarlah Kaguya jatuh cinta pada siapapun, asal teman nya bahagia sebagai sahabat Shion juga merasa bahagian.

"Terimakasih Shion." Ujar Kaguya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi shion, kalau kau punya banyak cara menarik perhatian lelaki kenapa kau masih jomblo?"

"...!"

Shion terdiam mendengar ucapan Kaguya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menusuk hati nya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin begitu penuh dengan banyak nya para murid yang sedang makan siang, dan tidak sedikit juga dari mereka yang tidak kebagian tempat duduk dan harus mencari tempat lain. Kebiasaan saat makan siang seperti ini, para murid akan bergosip ria dengan teman-teman nya. Ada yang membicarakan soal hubungan asmara, persahabatan dan lain-lain. Dari banyak nya murid yang bergosip, topik paling hangat di bicarakan saat ini ada dua hal. Satu hubungan Naruto dan Kaguya, dua soal kepala sekolah yang akan pensiun dan akan di ganti dengan pemilik sekolah itu sendiri. Kabar pensiunnya kepala sekolah cukup hangat di bicarakan terlebih melihat siapa sosok yang akan menggantikan nya. Senju/Namikaze Tsunade. Tentu saja para murid tau siapa orang itu, pemilik sekolah sekaligus ibu dari orang paling kaya nomor satu di jepang. Banyak dari para murid yang belum tau sosoknya, tapi menurut kabar Tsunade adalah nenek-nenek dengan perawakan yang masih seperti wanita usia tigapuluhan. Tentun saja para murid kususnya wanita sangat antusias ingin melihat sosok Tsunade, siapa tau mereka punya kesempatan untuk bertanya bagamana cara menjaga tubuh agar terlihat awet muda.

"Hey Naruto! Memang benar Obasanmu ingin menjadi kepala sekolah di sini?" Itu adalah pertanyaan dari dari choji setelah mendengar para murid membicarakannya.

"Iya, tapi kapan Tsunade-basan mulai menjadi kepala sekolah, aku tidak tau." Jawap nya. Saat ini Naruto tengah makan siang bersama dengan teman-teman nya di kantin, atau lebih tepat nya di sudut kantin.

Naruto sudah tau sejak awal jika neneknya akan menjadi kepala sekolah di KHS, jadi saat mendengar para murid membicarakan nya dia tidak terkejut. Sebagai cucu tentu saja Naruto adalah murid pertama yang mendengar jika nenek nya akan menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. Dia sudah tau sejak lama meski dirinya tau dari sang ibu. Tapi kapan nenek nya akan menjabat dia tidak tau, toh neneknya juga belum pulang dari luar negeri.

"Kau enak dong kalau yang jadi kepala sekolah Obasan mu sendiri." Ujar Lee.

"Asal kau tau saja Lee!, Obasan itu orangnya tegas dan galak. Kalau marah mejapun bisa jebol di tinju nya." Naruto tidak membual soal sang nenek yang bisa menjebol meja dengan tinjua itu karna dia pernah melihatnya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Memangnya Obasan mu itu petinju apa?."

"Bukan bodoh! Tapi aku juga tidak tau kenapa Obasan bisa sekuat it-."

DRRTTT...! DRRTTT...!

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan ucapan nya saat hendphone yang dia letakan di meja bergetar.

'Kaguya-chan? Ada apa ya dia menelfonku?.'

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa kaguya-ch-."

_"Ke atap sekarang! Penting!._"

PIP!.

"Hah!. Naruto menatap layar handphone nya cengo saat Kaguya memutus telfon nya sepihak.

"Kenapa Naruto?."

"Gak tau nih, kaicho memintaku ke atap ."ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan choji.

"Mungkin dia ingin berduaan denganmu Naruto." Ujar Lee menggoda sambil menaik turunkan alis tebal nya.

"Kau iri? Makanya cari pacar!." Jawab nya dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang dengan kotak bekal di pangkuan nya Kaguya tengah menunggu seseorang di atap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Sebenarnya ini ide Sion, katanya jika ingin menarik perhatian laki-laki, diri nya bisa melakukan nya dengan cara makan siang bersama. Itulah alasan dirinya di sini.

Ini pertama kalinya Kaguya mengajak Naruto makan siang, jadi dia merasa gugup. Padahal dirinya pernah berciuman dengan Naruto jadi harusnya dia tidak perlu gugup begini.

CKLEK!.

suara pintu atap dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Kaguya. Dia menatap ke kanan dimana pintu atap berada, Dan dari pintu itu muncul Naruto yang langsung berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, hal penting apa sampai kau memintaku kemari Kaguya-chan?."

"Ya-yah.. emm.. aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama." Jawab nya gugup.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Kaguya, jadi ini hal penting yang di bilang Kaguya tadi, Makan siang?. Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto menyeringai entah karena apa.

"Benarkah?, apa bukan karena kau ingin berduaan denganku, sayang~." Ujar Naruto berbisik di telinga Kaguya. Bahkan lelaki pirang itu dengan berani menggigit telinga Kaguya. Dan hasilnya.

BLETAK!.

"aduhh!..,"

Jitakan keras di kepala.

"Kalau kau mau lagi, aku bisa memberimu jitakan yang lebih keras." Ujar Kaguya dengan wajah datar. Salah siapa menggigit telinganya kan geli. Terlebih ada sensasi aneh yang di rasakan tubuh Kaguya saat Naruto menggigit telinganya.

Ah.. kaguya sensitif di bagian itu.

"A-ampun, aku nggak mau lagi." Ujar nya kapok.

"Bagus, sekarang kita makan!." Ujar nya tegas sambil membuka kotak bekal di pangkuan nya.

"Emm.. tapi aku tidak bawa makanan, hehe."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak bawa, tadi saja diri nya makan di kantin. Tapi saat melihat makanan di pangkuan Kaguya diri nya merasa kembali lapar. Andai saja tadi Kaguya bilang kalau mau mengajaknya makan siang bersama setidaknya Naruto bisa membeli makanan di kantin dulu.

Kaguya tidak berfikir sampai ke situ. Yang Shion katakan hanya mengajak Naruto makan siang bareng, tapi jika Naruto tidak bawa makanan, bagaimana?.

" ka-kau bisa makan punyaku, kebetulan aku bawa terlalu banyak."

"Benarkah? Hehe terimakasih." Tanpa tau malu Naruto mengambil kotak bekal di pangkuan Kaguya dan memakan makanan di dalamnya.

"Hem.. enak!, aku yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi pembantu yang baik Kaguya-chan, hahaha!."

Kaguya cemberut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Harusnya kan menjadi istri yang baik bukan nya pembantu. Dia jadi menyesal memberikan Naruto makanan itu.

"Buka mulut mu!." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Kaguya.

"Ehh!."

"Bukan Ehh!.. tapi Aaakk!.."

"I-iya." Kaguya melahap makanan yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya dengan pipi bersemu. Meski tadi dia cemberut tapi kalau Naruto menyuapinya seperti ini hilang sudah wajah cemberut nya.

"Lagi." Ujar Naruto. Dan Kaguya kembali melahap makanan yang di sodorkan Naruto dengan senyum senang.

Ah.. sepertinya Kaguya di buat makin cinta dengan Naruto.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua menghabiskan bekal milik Kaguya bersama, tentunya dengan Naruto yang terus menyuapi Kaguya sampai makanan habis. Selama Naruto menyuapi Kaguya, lelaki pirang itu tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil terkikik, itu karna wajah Kaguya yang terlihat malu-malu saat dia menyuapi nya. Kadang juga Kaguya cemberut saat dengan sengaja Naruto membelokan suapan nya sehingga mengenai pipi Kaguya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, pipi Kaguya belepotan makanan karna ulah Naruto.

"Bukan di situ, sini biar aku bersihkan." Ujar Naruto saat melihat Kaguya salah mengusap pipi yang kotor.

"Memang salah siapa sampai pipiku kotor begini?." Ujarnya sambil manyun.

"Iya, iya maaf. Gak usah manyun gitu, ku cium nanti."

Kaguya tersipu mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kenapa lelaki di sampingnya ini suka sekali bilang ingin menciumnya saat dia cemberut?. Apa Naruto tidak sadar jika ucapannya membuat Kaguya berdebar.

Dengan lembut Naruto menghadapkan wajah Kaguya ke arahnya lalu mengusap pipi Kaguya dengan ibu jari. Mereka juga saling tatap dengan waja Kaguya yang mulai bersemu. entah siapa yang memulai, tapi wajah mereka semakin mendekat setiap detik nya. Kaguya memejamkan matanya saat wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, bahkan dia bisa merasakan nafas Naruto di wajah cantiknya. Dan pada akhirnya.

CUUPPP!..

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman.

Ini kedua kalinya mereka berciuman padahal hanya berteman, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu, mereka menyukainya jadi tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan. Bisa saja suatu hari status teman itu akan berubah melihat seperti apa keseharian mereka, dan jika itu terjadi sudah pasti Kaguya akan sangat bahagia. Mungkin lebih tepat jika hubungan mereka saat ini di sebut TTM. Teman Tapi Mesra.

Bibir mereka terpisah setelah beberapa saat berciuman dan saling tatap dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat. Mereka seperti terbuai dalam suasana romantis dimana dunia seakan hanya milik mereka.

"Bibir mu manis Kaguya-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum menggoda. Dan ucapan nya semakin membuat wajah Kaguya memerah. Mungkin jika ini di dalam anime kepala Kaguya sudah mengeluarkah asap.

"Aku mau lagi." Ujar Naruto tiba tiba.

Belum sempat Kaguya mengekspresikan keterkejutan nya Naruto sudah membungkam bibir Kaguya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kali ini lebih dalam dari ciuman yang tadi dimana Naruto dengan berani melumat bibir bawah Kaguya dan menggigit nya kecil. Hampir saja Kaguya mengerang dalam ciuman seandainya dia tidak bisa menguasai diri. Mungkin karna rasa manis bibir Kaguya membuat Naruto sampai benar-benar terlena, dia bahkan mendorong tubuh Kaguya untuk berbaring dan menindih nya. Lalu ciuman itu semakin dalam dimana lidah Naruto menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Kaguya. Kaguya sendiri mengalungkan tengan nya di leher Naruto dan menahan nya seakan miminta Naruto untuk tidak berhenti. Tapi senikmat apapun ciuman itu pada ahirnya mereka harus menghentikannya karna paru-paru mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Meski sekarang bibir mereka sudah terpisah, tapi mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama dimana Kaguya berbaring di kursi dan Naruto berada di atas nya. Lelaki pirang itu meletakan kedua tangan nya di samping kepala Kaguya untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

" kau sangat cantik Kaguya-chan." Ujar Naruto lembut. Dia membelai pipi Kaguya sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar pujian seperti itu Kaguya semakin merona, dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya karna Naruto bilang dia cantik.

"Te-terimakasih, kau juga tampan, Naruto-kun." Jawab nya membalas pujian Naruto.

" aku memang sudah tampan dari lahir kaguya-chan, hehe.." ujar nya narsis.

Kaguya tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar ucapan pede dari Naruto. Yah lelaki di atas nya ini selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

" Nee.. kaguya-chan, kau tidak mau melepasku?, atau kau mau lagi?." Ujar Naruto menggoda.

Kaguya baru sadar jika kedua tangannya masih melingkar di leher Naruto, jadi lelaki di atasnya ini tidak bisa menegakkan tubuhnya jika Kaguya tidak melepaskan nya.

"Ah!, ma-maaf." Ujar nya sambil melepaskan tangannya yang dari tadi terus melingkar di leher Naruto. Tapi Kaguya di buat bingung dengan Naruto yang tidak kunjung bangkit dari atas nya, dan semakin bingung saat dirinya mencoba duduk tapi Naruto malah menahan bahunya.

Sambil tersenyum nakal, kedua tangan Naruto yang menahan bahu Kaguya bergerak menuju kancing baju paling atas milik gadis di bawah nya. Mengetahui apa yang akan Naruto lakukan Kaguya terlihat tidak keberatan, malah dia tampak pasrah dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan keinginannya.

KLIK!.

satu kancing.

Selesai dengan kancing paling atas, Naruto menurunkan tangannya menuju kancing di bawahnya. Dia juga merasakan debaran jantung Kaguya yang cukup cepat saat dia melakukan aksinya.

KLIK!.

Dua kancing.

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan indah di bawahnya, yaitu penampilan Kaguya yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih rapi setelah dirinya memasang kembali kancing baju Kaguya yang entah sejak kapan terlepas.

"Nah sekarang sudah rapi, ayo bangun."

"Te-terimakasih."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan dengan suasana canggung, mungkin karena mereka baru saja melakukan ciuman yang cukup panas. Kaguya meremas tangan di pangkuan nya sambil menunduk sementara Naruto cekikikan dalam hati melihat tingkah kaguya, dia sangat menyukai melihat Kaguya yang seperti ini. Di mata nya Kaguya terlihat lebih manis dan imut saat malu-malu.

"Kok menunduk gitu?, sini aku mau lihat wajahmu."

"A-aku malu."

"Kenapa malu?, tadi di cium tidak malu, hehe."

"Ja-jangan di ucapkan bodoh!."

Naruto ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kaguya, tingkahnya yang sering herubah-ubah membuat Naruto betah berlama-lama dengan gadis di sampingnya ini. Dengan lembut Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Kaguya dan menghadapkan ke arahnya.

"Jangan menunduk, kan sayang punya wajah cantik tapi tidak bisa di lihat."

Pipi Kaguya kembali bersemu saat melihat Naruto tersenyum sambil menangkap pipinya. Rasanya dia mau meleleh. Dan apa-apaan dengan wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekat itu?.

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis Kaguya-chan."

CUPP!.

ah! Dia mencium kaguya lagi. Dan hey! Ada apa dengan Kaguya yang dengan berani membalas ciuman Naruto dengan agresif itu? Tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang barusan malu-malu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah. Dia baru saja dari rumah sikamaru untuk mengerjakan PR bersama, hanya saja dia terlambat pulang karna bermain game dulu. Beberapa kali dia menengok ke belakang saat dirasa sepedanya terasa berat saat di kayuh. Rasanya ada yang membonceng tapi saat Naruto melihat kebelakang dia tidak melihat apapun. Orang bilang hantu itu tidak terlihat jadi apa mungkin saat ini dirinya tengah membonceng hantu? Terlebih saat ini dia merasa merinding.

"Hantu itu tidak ada, kalaupun ada hantu tidak lebih seram dari Okaa-san yang sedang marah jadi tidak perlu takut." Ujar nya pada diri sendiri. Ucapannya terdengar jelas untuk memompa keberanian, tapi tetap saja dia masih merinding, apa karna malam ini lebih sepi dari biasanya? Orang bilang hantu suka muncul saat sepi kan?.

"KYYAAAAHHH!..."

GDUBRAK!.

"Aduuuh!... siapa sih yang tiriak malam-malam begini! bikin orang kaget saja." Ujar nya kesal. Hey! Dia terjatuh gara-gara kaget dengan terakan barusan. Jadi wajar jika naruto ngedumel.

Dia melihat kedepan dimana di jarak lima belas meter dari dirinya ada sebuah gang yang menjadi tempat datangnya suara teriakan. Dia juga melihat bahwa di depan gang itu ada mobil mewah yang terparkir. Setelah menyingkirkan sepeda yang menindih tubuhnya saat dia terjatuh tadi, Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Dia mengamati mobil itu yang ternyata ban nya kempes, Lalu saat dia sampai di depan gang dan menengok kedalam sana, dia melihat empat orang lelaki yang terlihat seperti preman tengah menyekap dua gadis. Naruto bisa melihat siapa kedua gadis itu, mereka adalah Ino dan Hinata. Dua gadis yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya itu tengah di bekap mulutnya oleh dua laki-laki sementara dua laki-laki lainnya tengah mencoba membuka kancing seragam Ino dan Hinata.

Tidak perlu berfikir untuk mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Ino dan Hinata, dan tentu saja sebagai lelaki yang kata naruko baik, Naruto harus menolong mereka. Setelah mengambil batu yang kebetulan ada di samping kakinya, Naruto berjalan kedalam gang.

"Wah, wah, wah.. sepertinya ada pesta, boleh aku ikut? Kelihatannya menyenangkan."

Semua menoleh dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri dangan tangan kiri di samping tubuh sementara tangan kanan di belakang punggung, dan tentu saja mereka semua tidak tau jika Naruto membawa batu.

" ada orang, bagamana ini?." Ujar salah satu lelaki.

"Tidak apa, dia bilang mau bergabung jadi tidak usah kawatir." Dengan bodohnya lelaki yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dilihat dari pakaiannya malah percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Baik! Kau boleh bergabung, tapi kau paling terahir." Jawab si bos sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

Hinata dan Ino menatap tidak percaya ke arah Naruto, apa lelaki pirang itu beneran mau ikutan?. Yah.. mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi tidak salah jika mereka salah paham.

"Tidak masalah untukku. Tapi aku punya sesuatu agar pesta ini lebih menarik."

"Apa itu?."

"Ini!."

SYUTTT... BUAKK!

"hough!."

Dengan cepat Naruto melempar batu yang dia bawa dan hasilnya, batu itu tepat mengenai selangkangan si preman dan langsung membuatnya tersungkur sambil memegangi selangkangan nya.

' ahh!.. padahal aku mengincar kepalanya.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati. Dia tidak percaya jika kemampuan melempar nya seburuk itu.

"Brengsek kau!."

Preman kedua langsung berlari menuju Naruto dengan tangan terkepal. Dia ingin meninju wajah Naruto tapi dengan sigap lelaki pirang itu menghindar kesamping. Momen saat tinju si preman melewati kepalanya, Naruto dengan cepat menghantam perut si preman dengan lututnya. Tidak sekali tapi perkali-kali, lalu saat si preman sudah lemah Naruto meninju tepat di mata kanan si preman menggunakan tangan kiri. alhasil si preman terjatuh kebelakang dan pingsan.

Ino dan Hinata merasa senang melihat Naruto ternyata menghajar preman itu, tadi mereka sudah salah sangka. Tapi ini belum selesai, masih ada dua preman lagi yang tengan membekap mulut mereka.

"Dua selesai. Siapa berikutnya?!."

Ucapan Naruto terdengan keren di telinga Ino dan Hinata, dan apa-apan dengan mata berbinar itu? Apa mereka tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka masih tertahan oleh dua preman.

Tanpa pikir panjang preman yang menahan Hinata berlari menuju Naruto, sama seperti preman kedua, yang ini juga mengepalkan tinjunya bermaksut memukul wajah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil balok kayu yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya dan langsung menghantam preman ke tiga tepat kepala bagian samping. si preman langsung ambruk menerima pukulan itu dan Tidak mau menunggu si preman bangun kembali, Naruto menghantamkan ujung balok pada selangkangan si preman ketiga dan membuatnya mengerang sebelum pingsan.

"Tinggal satu lag-."

BUAK!..

Karena terlalu fokut dengan lawan nya, Naruto tidak sadar jika satu preman yang menahan Ino sudah mendekat dan langsung meninju pipinya. Alhasil Naruto harus terjatuh dengan pipi mengeluarkan darah.

"brengsek! Berani sekali kau membuat teman-temanku seperti ini! Akan ku hajar kau sampai pingsa-."

BUAK.! BUAK!. BUAK!.

"Kami yang akan menghajarmu sampai pingsan sialan!."

Siapa sangka Ino dan Hinata berani menghajar satu preman yang tesisa, mereka dengan semangat empat lima memukul berkali-kali preman ke empat menggunakan kayu yang cukup besar. Sepertinya setelah Ino di lepaskan dia mengajak Hinata untuk menyerang dari belakang.

"Hey! Sudah, dia sudah pingsan."

Barulah mereka berdua berhenti memukuli saat mendengar ucapan naruto. Tapi seakan belum puas, Ino berjaalan menuju preman pertama yang Naruto lempar denagan batu. Preman itu masih nungging sambil memegangi selangkangan nya.

"Kau juga akan ku buat pingsan sialan!."

BUAK!.

tanpa rasa ampun Ino memukul tengkuk si preman dan membuatnya pingsan menyusul temannya yang lain. Puas dengan hasil pukulan nya Ino kembali ke hadapan Naruto yang terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya. Ada sedikit darah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto pipinya juga tampak lebam.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun?." Ujar Ino khawatir sambil berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Tapi kekhawatiran nya berubah jadi rasa bingung saat Naruto tersenyum bodoh sambil menatap dadanya. Mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, wajah Ino memerah saat sadar jika bajunya belum di kancing, itu membuat bra warna kuning nya terlihat.

"KYYAAA!.. HENTAI!."

PLAK!.

"Aduuh!.., kenapa kau kenamparku hah!." Teriak Naruto menderita. Rasanya sangat sakit karna Ino menampar nya tepat di pipi yang kena tonjok.

"Ma-maaf, habisnya kau melihat braku kan?."

"Salah siapa tidak mengancing bajumu dulu!. Lagian kalau tepat di depan muka gitu gimana aku tidak melihatnya!."

"Sudah, sebaiknya kita ke mobil, disana ada kotak P3K. kita obati luka Uzumaki-san dulu." Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Ino dan Naruto terdiam, Mereka mengangguk mengerti lalu berdiri.

"Sebelum itu, sebaiknya telfon polisi dulu agar mereka di amankan." Ujar Naruto.

"Haik! Aku akan menghubunginya."

Dengan itu, Naruto dan dua gadis lainnya keluar dari gang. Mereka menunggu polisi datang sambil mengobati luka di pipi Naruto. Harusnya sih begitu tapi kenapa dua gadis itu malah ribut dan berebut ingin mengobatinya? Apa mereka tidak merasa trauma setelah hampir menjadi korban pemerkosaan?.

"Biar aku saja hinata, aku lebih bisa merawat luka di bandingkan dirimu!" Ujar Ino sambil merebut kotak P3K di tangan Hinata.

"Tidak Ino! Aku sudah sering mengobati luka semacam ini, jadi biarkan aku saja yang melakukannya!." Ujar Hinata tidak mau kalah. Dia juga kembali mengambil kotak P3K di tangan Ino.

"Sudah nggak usah ribut, biar aku sendiri saja yang mengobati pipiku."

"TIDAK BOLEH!." Ujar Hinata dan Ino kompak, mereka juga menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ehh?!. Ko-kok kalian malah membentakku?" Ujarnya penuh kebingungan. Jujur dia ngeri di tatap seperti itu oleh dua gadis sekaligus.

Dan pada ahirnya Naruto harus pasrah saat kedua gadis itu memutuskan mengobati lukanya bersama-sama. Lebih baik sih daripada mendengar mereka terus berdebat.

TBC.

Banyak jawaban dari pertanyaan yang gw ajukan di chap depan, dan jawabannya pun macam-macam. Ada yang begini ada juga yang begitu. Lalu muncul lagi pertanyaan di otak gw.

Apa kalian sudah melakukan nya? Maksutku melakukan apa yang kalian katakan itu?.

Kalau sudah, ya bagus. Kalau belum ayo lakukan.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Typo dll..

Kalau suka terimakasih. Tapi jika merasa ada yang kurang bisa di sampaikan di kotak review. Saran dari kalian bisa membuat tulisanku lebih baik.

Saat ini di dalam kelas yang hanya di huni Sasuke cs tengah terjadi suasana tegang antara mereka setelah mendengar cerita kejadian kemarin dimana Ino dan Hinata hampir di perkosa. tapi yang membuat suasana menjadi tegang bukan itu, mereka kecuali Neji tampak tidak terlalu khawatir mendengar kedua temannya hampir di perkosa. Awalnya mereka terkejut tapi setelah itu mereka tidak merasa prihatin sama sekali. Yang membuat suasana tegang di antara mereka adalah ide dari Ino dan Hinata yang ingin berterimakasih pada Naruto yang telah menyelamatka mereka Sudah jelas Sasuke dan kiba tidak setuju, mereka menolak dengan tegas ide itu. Tapi Ino dan Hinata tetap pada pendirianya. bagi mereka Naruto telah menyelamatkan masa depan mereka, Bayangkan jika Naruto tidak menolong pasti saat ini Ino dan Hinata sudah merasa hancur karna kehormatannya terenggut. Mereka merasa berhutang pada pemuda itu jadi ucapan terimakasih saja terasa belum cukup. Tapi saat ingin berterimakasih dengan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di terima Naruto, teman-temannya malah melarang.

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap berterimakasih dan memberi hadiah pada naruto! Aku tidak peduli jika kalian melarangku!."

"Baiklah jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu Ino, tapi jika kau melakukan itu jangan pernah anggap kami sebagai temanmu lagi."

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan takut dengan ucapanmu itu Uchiha, kalian bukanlah teman yang baik! jadi aku tidak akan menyesal jika tidak berteman dengan kalian lagi! Justru aku merasa senang." Jawab Ino penuh emosi. Bahkan dia menyebut Sasuke dengan Uchiha.

Tapi benar kata Ino, Tidak ada orang yang akan melarang temanya sendiri untuk berterimakasih pada orang yang telah menolong temanya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto tapi Setidaknya ijinkan Ino berterimakasih meski tidak mau ikut campur.

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi, jangan anggap kami temanmu lagi sekarang."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya!."

Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar, sebenarnya ini bukan kelasnya tapi kelas Sasuke dan Kiba, dia dan Hinata datang kemari untuk membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin.

Setelah kepergian Ino kini semua mata tertuju pada gadis yang dari tadi terus menunduk, dia adalah Hinata. Gadis itu terus menunduk sejak tadi mereka mulai berdebat, bahkan dia belum bicara sepatah katapun.

"Jadi Hinata, apa kau juga akan pergi? Perlu kau tau aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Jika kau tetap disini maka kita masih akan berteman, tapi jika kau mengikuti Ino maka jangan pernah temui kami lagi." Ujar Kiba. Dia pikir gadis pemalu seperti Hinata akan takut dengan ancaman seperti itu jadi Kiba cukup yakin jika Hinata akan tetap tinggal, tapi keyakinan Kiba tidak bertahan lamakarena Hinata mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap mereka dengan berani.

"Aku akan mengikuti Ino, jika itu membuat pertemanan kita berakhir aku tidak peduli. Kita tidak punya momen menyenangkan selama kita berteman, kalian juga hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, jadi dengan tanpa rasa penyesalan aku akan mengikuti Ino."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mereka, Hinata keluar meninggalkan kelas, tidak peduli jika sekarang temannya berkurang toh selama mereka berteman tidak ada hal membahagiakan yang Hinata alami yang ada Hinata terus merasa bersalah karna Sasuke dan Kiba suka sekali menghina orang yang lebih miskin.

"Aku juga akan pergi, aku juga tidak peduli dengan pertemanan konyol ini. Aku hanya ingin mengawasi Hinata jadi tidak ada gunanya lagi aku tetap disini." Ujar Neji. Baginya Hinata adalah prioritas utama apapun keputusan Hinata Neji akan mengikuti dan tidak akan melarang. Toh selama ini juga begitu, Neji berteman dengan Sasuke dan Kiba hanya karena Hinata dekat dengan mereka, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Neji tetap disini jika Hinata saja sudah pergi.

Melihat Neji juga pergi, nampak kekesalah pada Sasuke dan Kiba, mereka pikir ini semua adalah salah Naruto jika tidak ada lelaki miskin itu maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi mereka juga bodoh karna jika tidak ada Naruto maka nasip Hinata dan Ino sudah pasti buruk. Harusnya sebagai teman Hinata dan Ino mereka berdua harus berterimakasih. tapi bukan Sasuke dan Kiba jika melakukannya, dua orang yang keras kepala dan sombong itu tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain jadi wajar jika mereka di tinggalkan.

Kini di dalam kelas itu hanya tinggal tiga orang. Sasuke, kiba dan Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang masih tinggal tengah menunduk sedih. Sama seperti Sasuke, Sakura juga melarang Ino dan Hinata untuk berterimakasih tapi itu karena dirinya mengikuti kekasihnya. Dia juga sempat di bentak oleh Ino tadi dan jujur ini pertama kalinya Ino membentaknya. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama jadi wajar jika Sakura sedih saat Ino bilang tidak peduli lagi dengan nya.

"Sepertinya kita barus memberi pelajaran pada si miskin itu Sasuke."

"Hn!, kita lakukan nanti setelah pulang sekolah."

Sementara itu dengan sang tokoh utama kita. Saat Naruto tengah duduk di ruang osis bersama Kaguya. Alasan dia di sini karna tentu saja Kaguya yang menyuruh nya datang. Tadi pagi Kaguya melihat Naruto datang dengan pipi di perban dan itu menimbulkan pertanyaan dan rasa khawatir pada diri Kaguya. berhubung Naruto datang tepat lima menit sebelum bel berbunyi jadi Kaguya tidak memiliki waktu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Jadilah dia menyuruh Naruto datang keruangan nya tidak lebih karena ingin mengintrogasi pujaan hatinya.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa pipimu sampai terluka begitu?" Ujar Kaguya mulai bertanya. Dia duduk di kursi dengan Naruto yang yang duduk di seberang meja.

"Hehe, aku berantem." Jawab nya sambil cengengesan.

"Kenapa kau sampai berkelahi? Aku baru tau jika kau punya jiwa seorang preman."

"Hey! Aku bukan preman! asal tau saja, aku terluka begini karena menyelamatkan seseorang."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak terima saat di bilang punya jiwa preman. Masa anak baik seperti dirinya yang suka menabung rajin belajar sayang keluarga dan suka menggoda ketua osis di bilang punya jiwa preman. Oke mungkin preman akan melakukan hal yang terakhir itu tapi Naruto bukan preman, hanya suka saja menggoda Kaguya.

"Hoh.. bisa jelaskan kronologi kejadiannya?."

Dan Naruto mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin dimana dirinya menolong Ino dan Hinata yang hampir jadi korban pemerkosaan. Tentunya dengan melebih-lebihkan saat dirinya menghajar para preman itu.

"Dan untuk penutup aku memukul mata dari salah satu preman sampai tercetak warna biru di matanya bwahahaha, aku puas sekali menghajar mereka."

Oke Kaguya yakin sekarang jika memang Naruto memiliki jiwa preman. lihat saja saat pemuda itu bercerita, dia terlihat senang sekali menghajar para preman itu sampai pingsan.

"Oke aku mengerti. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati Naruto-kun, aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu terluka." Ujar nya dengan nada lirih. Kaguya mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pipi Naruto yang di perban.

"Apa sakit?"

"Kalau kau mengelusnya rasa sakitnya jadi hilang hehe."

PLAK!.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau menamparnya hah!."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!." Ujar Kaguya sambil melipat tangannya di bawah dada. Dia yakin jika tadi Naruto berniat menggodanya, lagi!. Hey Kaguya tidak mau selalu di buat tersipu oleh Naruto! meskipun dia suka sih. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak memiliki seribu satu cara untuk menggoda ketua osis nya. Meski satu cara gagal dia masih punya seribu cara lainnya.

"Tanggung jawab!."

"Hah! Apa maksutmu?."

"Kau baru saja menampar pipiku yang sedang terluka Kaguya-chan, jadi kau harus tanggung jawab karna rasa sakitnya bertambah." Ujar nya dengan senyum yang menurut Kaguya menyebalkan.

"Itu salahmu! Siapa suruh memintaku mengelus pipimu!."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menamparnya kan?. Atau kau mau aku bicara pada para murid jika ketua osis yang mereka banggakan ternyata suka melakukan kekerasan. Perlu kau ingat Kaguya-chan, kau sering sekali memukul kepalaku."

"Hey! Itu karna kau yang sering membuatku kesal! Kalau kau tidak melakukanya tentunya aku juga tidak akan memukulmu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokok nya kau harus tanggung jawab!."

Kaguya menghelai nafas melihat Naruto yang keras kepala. Rasanya dia seperti menghadapi anak kecil yang minta di belikan mainan.

"Iya, iya. Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan?."

"Hehe, mudah kok." Ujar nya lalu memanyunkan bibir sambil menunjuk pipi dengan jari nya. Kagura merona melihat kode dari Naruto, dia malu saat tau apa yang Naruto inginkan. Sebuah ciuman di pipi. Yap itulah yang Naruto minta dari Kaguya sebagai pertanggung-jawaban karna gadis itu tadi menampar pipi Naruto yang sedang terluka. Sebenar nya tidak sakit sih karna Kaguya juga tidak memukulnya dengan keras, Naruto hanya menggunakan hal itu untuk mendapat ciuman dari Kaguya.

Meski sudah pernah berciuman dengan Naruto tetap saja Kaguya merasa malu. Dia meminta Naruto memejamkan matanya dan secepat kilat dia berdiri dari duduk nya dan mengecup pipi Naruto yang tidak terluka.

"Su-sudah." Ujar nya lalu kembali duduk. Wajah nya menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipi nya.

"Bukan begitu Kaguya-chan, tapi begini."

dengan cepat naruto berdiri dari duduk nya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, dia meraih dagu Kaguya dan, CUUP!. Sebuah ciuman di bibir mengejutkan Kaguya, tubuhnya menegang beberapa saat sebelum kembali rileks dan menikmati lumatan bibir Naruto pada bibir nya. Posisi yang terhalang sebuah meja membuat Naruto harus menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan tapi itu bukan masalah untuk nya.

"EHEM!, Pihak sekolah memang tidak melarang muridnya berpacaran, tapi aku baru tau jika ada yang berani bermesraan terlebih di ruang osis."

Naruto dan Kaguya terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang, mereka buru-buru memisahkan diri dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Jika barusan mereka terkejut karna ada yang memergoki maka sekarang bisa dibilang mereka shok saat tau siapa orang itu. Dia adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang di kuncir menjadi dua, wajahnya cantik tapi juga menyeramkan karna sedang menyeringai. dia berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memegang handphone yang di arahkan pada Naruto dan Kaguya.

"Obaa-san?!."

"Tsunade-sama!."

Tsunade mendekat membuat dua orang di sana berkeringat dingin. Apalagi tatapanya yang tajam membuat nyali Naruto dan Kaguya hilang seakan tertiup angin.

"Bisa jelaskan, apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?." Sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun Tsunade sudah tau terlebih tadi dia melihat mereka berciuman. Dia bertanya seperti itu hanya karna ingin tau alasan apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengelak.

"A-apa maksut Obaa-san? Kami tidak melakukan apapun, haha." Terlihat jelas Naruto tengah gugup. Dia menggaruk kepalanya sambil mencoba menghindari tatapan nenek nya.

"Hoh.. benarkah?, jadi menurutmu mataku sudah rabun dan salah melihat jika tadi kalian berciuman?."

"I-iya mungkin saja, Obaa-san kan sudah tua jadi Obaa-san pasti salah lihat, he, hehe.."

"Hem.. jadi menurutmu, apa kamera handphone ku rusak?." Ujarnya sambil menunjukan foto dimana Naruto dan Kaguya tengah berciuman.

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata saat nenek nya menunjukan foto itu. Dan saat dia menoleh ke arah Kaguya, gadis itu hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Tampaknya Kaguya sangat malu.

"Aku penasaran, jika Kushina tau foto ini menurutmu apa yang akan dia lakukan?." Ujar Tsunade dengan seringai senang. Dia bisa membayangkan reaksi Kushina jika tau anak laki-laki nya berciuman dengan seorang gadis. Bukan tidak mungkin Naruto dan kaguya akan langsung di tunangkan jika Kushina tau tentang foto itu.

"Huee... ampuni cucumu yang malang ini Obaa-san. Jangan tunjukan foto itu pada Kaa-san." Ujar Naruto merengek. dia berlutut dan memeluk kaki nenek nya sambil terus memohon.

Tsunade tertawa puas dalam hati melihat cucu nya memohon sambil bersujud padanya, sudah lama dia tidak mengerjai cucu tercintanya ini, rasanya dia menjadi lebih bahagia. Inilah yang dia rindukan selama pergi bertahun-tahun bersama sang suami. Dan dia merasa cucu nya sudah dewasa. Lihat saja, bahkan dia sudah berani bermesraan dengan seorang gadis. Apa mereka pacaran?.

"Berdiri!." Ujar nya pada Naruto.

Tidak menunggu Tsunade mengulangi perintahnya, Naruto berdiri dari sujud nya. Dia tidak mau merasakan jitakan penuh kasih sayang dari sang nenek jika tidak menurut. Tepat setelah Naruto berdiri, Tsunade memeluk sang cucu dengan erat di sertai senyum di wajah nya. Dia benar-benar merindukan cucu nya ini.

Sama seperti Tsunade, naruto juga tersenyum merasakan pelukan sang nenek. Sudah lama dia tidak di peluk seperti ini dan rasanya sangat nyaman.

"Nah.. sekarang, kau keluar dari sini." Ujar tsunade sambil melepas pelukan Naruto. Ucapanya membuat sang cucu drop, apa-apaan nenek nya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengusir nya?.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu?, kenapa Obaa-san mengusirku?, aku tidak mau!." Jawabnya keras kepala. Dia masih mau disini bersama nenek nya dan tentunya bersama Kaguya juga.

"Ada yang mau ku bicarakan bersama ketua osis, aku yakin jika kau tetap di sini, kau hanya akan mengganggu."

"Ucapan mu seperti aku ini anak nakal." Ujarnya cemberut.

"Memang kan?."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!."

"Ya, ya, ya, kau tidak nakal. Sekarang keluar!, atau kau mau merasakan jitakan di kepala?."

"A-aku keluar saja deh." Ujar nya takut. Dia tidak mau merasakan jitakan sang nenek yang Naruto yakin sakitnya tidak akan hilang dalam dua hari.

"Bagus! Sekarang keluar sana!, hus, hus."

Melihat nenek nya mengusir dirinya seperti mengusir ayam, Naruto cemberut. Tapi dia tidak protes dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan sang nenek dan Kaguya. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang ingin nenek nya bicarakan. Tapi sudahlah, dia bisa bertanya pada Kaguya nanti.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan, Tsunade menatap sang ketua osis yang tiba-tiba saja menunduk. Apa dia malu karena kepergok sedang berciuman dengan cucu nya?. Tapi Tsunade tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu, lagipula dirinya pernah muda jadi dia bisa mengerti.

"Apa aku boleh duduk?."

"Ah! I-iya silahkan duduk." Ujar Kaguya gugup, dia sangat malu setelah Tsunade melihat dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Naruto tadi.

"Biasa saja, tidak usah gugup begitu. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan mengenai murid-murid di sini, dan ku pikir sebagai ketua osis kau tau seperti apa mereka?."

Rasanya Kaguya seperti ingin di interogasi. tapi sudahlah, Tsunade kan calon kepala sekolah yang baru, jadi Kaguya bisa menjelaskan seperti apa murid-murid di sini agar Tsunade bisa memutuskan seperti apa dia harus memimpin. Tigapuluh menit Kaguya menjelaskan dan Tsunade tau seperti apa murid-murid di sini. Mereka pintar dan berprestasi, hanya saja tidak sedikit anak orang kaya yang sobong dan tidak jarang menghina murid miskin. Tapi yang membuat Tsunade sangat tertarik adalah saat tau bahwa cucu nya sering di ejek miskin. Serius cucu nya di bilang miskin? Tsunade tertawa keras saat mendengarnya. Dia bangga dengan sang cucu yang meski tidak berniat tapi berhasil menipu hampir seluruh murid. Ahh... dia tidak sabar melihat reaksi para murid jika tau siapa Naruto sebenar nya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar seperti melodi yang begitu indah bagi para murid setelah hampir seharian mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran. Meski suaranya norak, tapi semua nya sangat senang mendengar nya. Mereka berbondong-bondong meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah menguras otak untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Begitupun dengan Naruto, pemuda itu berjalan santai menuju lahan parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya, hanya saja dia bingung saat tidak melihat sepedanya di tempat tadi dia meletakanya.

"Hem?.. kemana sepedaku? Masa iya sepeda butut gitu ada yang nyuri!." Ujar nya pada diri sendiri. Dia celingak-celinguk untuk mencari sepedanya yang sayang nya tetap tidak dia temukan.

"Ampun deh, masa iya tuh sepeda pulang sendiri. Tega amat sih tuh sepeda." Ujar nya bodoh. Tidak peduli jika para murid lain memandang nya aneh.

Secara kebetulan pandangan Naruto menuju ke atas, lebih tepatnya ke atas pohon. Dan dia menjatuhkan rahang nya melihat sepeda yang dia cari tergantung di sana, yang lebih menyebalkan sepedanya telah di mutilasi. Lihat saja kedua rodanya yang tergantung terpisah, rantai nya juga di lepas dan di gantung di cabang yang berbeda.

"Sepedamu lebih cocok jadi hiasan pohon itu daripada merusak pemandangan di jalan!."

Menoleh kebelakang, Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Kiba yang berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum remeh. Mereka tampak senang melihat nasip sepeda Naruto.

"Ah!.. kalian benar, sepedaku tampak lebih bagus di atas sana!. Em.. apa kalian yang melakukanya?." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Kalau iya kenapa? Mau minta ganti rugi?!. Akan ku berikan uang yang bisa membeli sepuluh sepeda seperti itu jika kau mau menjilat sepatuku!." Kiba tersenyum sambong setelah dia bicara seperti itu. Baginya menghina anak yang dia anggap miskin ini adalah sebuah kesenangan.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak mau minta ganti rugi. Justru aku berterimakasih pada kalian karena sudah mau repot-repot menghias pohon itu dengan sepadaku. Hanya saja aku merasa ada yang kurang." Naruto berpose seperti sedang berfikir dengan memegang dagunya. "Ah! Aku tau, bagamana jika aku menguliti Akamaru dan menggantung kulitnya di pohon itu! Bukankan itu akan lebih bagus?!." Ujar nya lagi sambil menyeringai.

Para murid yang dari dari tadi menonton hanya diam melihat perdebatan di hadapan mereka. tapi kebanyakan dari mereka memandang Naruto remeh karena mereka menganggap Naruto miskin. Menurut mereka orang miskin seperti Naruto harusnya tunduk pada mereka.

"Breksek!. Sepertinya mulutmu perlu di sumpal."

"Hn! Orang miskin sepertimu tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu. Lebih baik kau hormat pada kami dan aku akan berbaik hati menjadikanmu sebagai pelayan."

"Maaf saja, tapi kaa-sanku tidak pernah mengajariku untuk menghormati orang sobong macam kalian. Hah.. lebih baik aku pulang dari pada mengurusi orang tak berguna seperti kalian."

Naruto berbalik untuk pergi. Dia tidak mau lebih lama meladeni orang sombong seperti Sasuke dan Kiba. Tapi saat dia baru mengambil satu langkah, Naruto berhenti karena mendengar-

"ya pulang saja sana dan menyusu pada ibumu yang seorang pelacur itu, HAHAHA!"

"Hn! Kalau perlu mintu ibumu untuk membelikan sepeda dengan uang hasil dari melayani para hidung belang."

-kiba dan sasuke menghina ibu nya.

Belum ada dua detik setelah Sasuke bicara, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam wajah nya. Satu tinju dari Naruto membuat nya tersungkur kebelakang lalu meraung seperti orang gila.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau." Kiba yang emosi melihat Sasuke di pukul mencoba membalas, tapi dia harus terkejut saat tinju yang dia kira cukup kuat ternyata bisa di tahan hanya dengan tangan kiri oleh Naruto. Dan rasa terkejut kiba berubah menjadi rasa sakit saat Naruto memukul wajah nya dengan tangan kanan membuat Kiba harus rela tersungkur di sambing Sasuke sambil meraung kesakitan.

Para murid yang masih menonton menjerit takut saat melihat itu semua, apalagi sekarang mereka melihat Naruto yang dengan mudah nya mencengkeram kerah Sasuke dan mengangkat nya ke udara hanya menggunakan tangan kiri. Tidak sampai di situ, para murit semakin takut saat dengan enteng nya Naruto menginjak Kiba yang masih berbaring sehingga pemuda itu tidak bisa berdiri. Ini pertama kalinya para murid melihat Naruto memukul Sasuke dan Kiba. selama ini mereka hanya berdebat dan saling hina tidak sampai mereka berkelahi seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi kalian menghina kaa-sanku, aku tidak akan segan memotong lidah kalian!." Ujar Naruto dengan pandangan tajam. Dia membanting Sasuke tepat dimana Kiba berbaring membuat mereka harus kembali mengerang karena sakit.

Wajah dingin Naruto memandang tajam Kiba dan Sasuke yang teronggok di bawah nya. Berani sekali mereka menghina ibunya yang sangat dia sayangi. Tidak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang berani menghina ibu nya. Dan ini adalah peringatan bagi siapapun jika berani menghina ibu nya maka Naruto tidak akan segan.

Terlalu mudah untuk Naruto menghajar Kiba dan Sasuke, mereka hanyalah anak sombong yang hanya tau memamerkan harta orang tua. Hanya karena setatus mereka tinggi, mereka menginginkan untuk di hormati. Dan bagi Naruto itu adalah hal yang paling tidak dia suka, terlebih hanya karena mereka kaya, mereka dengan seenak nya sendiri menghina orang lain.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar kalian menjelekkan kaa-san ku, akan ku pastikan bahwa itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa bisa ucapkan!."

Naruto berbalik untuk pergi karena dia pikir tidak ada untung nya terus disini, lagipula dia sudah puas dengan menghajar Sasuke dan Kiba. Dan lagi, dia tidak mau berurusan dengan ketua osis saat ini, jadi sebelum ada yang datang Naruto memilih untuk pergi. Ah.. pasti besok pagi dia akan langsung di panggil oleh Kaguya. Dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hukuman.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang tampak sederhana. Hinata dan Ino, dua gadis cantik itu membawa kotak yang di bungkus kain. Entah apa isi nya tapi mereka berniat untuk memberikanya pada sang pemilik rumah. Di awali dengan mengetuk pintu, mereka menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukanya setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Ya ada ap-?, eh! Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?."

Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak bingung melihat dua gadis yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan datang kerumah nya tengah berdiri di depan pintu. Dalam hati dia bertanya, ada perlu apa mereka kemari.

"Maaf mengganggu Naruto-kun, tapi kami ada perlu denganmu!."

"Oh.. kalau begitu silahkan masuk."

Naruto menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada dua tamunya agar bisa masuk, lalu dia menuntun mereka untuk ke ruang tamu.

"Emm.. mau minum apa?."

"Tidak usah Uzumaki-san. Kami datang kemari tidak lain adalah untuk berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin. Jika kau tidak datang, kami tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi." Ujar Hinata langsung pada inti nya.

"Ohh.. gitu, tapi rasanya kalian sudah berterimakasih."

"Iya, tapi rasanya masih kurang jika belum memberimu sesuatu. Jadi kami berdua datang kemari untuk memberimu ini sebagai tanda terimakasih."

Hinata dan Ino menyerahkan kotak yang mereka bawa pada Naruto. Dan lelaki itu menerimanya dengan heran. Dia berfikir apa isi dari kedua kotak tersebut, apa mungkin uang atau barang mewah lain nya. Jujur saja, Naruto kurang suka mendapat hadian seperti itu setelah menolong seseorang. Bagi nya ucapan terimakasih saja sebenar nya sudah cukup.

"Sebenar nya kalian tidak perlu repot memberiku sesuatu, dengan kalian mengucapkan terimakasih saja sudah cukup untukku."

Hinata dan Ino tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto. Benar benar orang baik karena tidak mengharapkan imbalan atas pertolongan yang telah di berikan. Dan itu menambah rasa suka dua gadis itu pada Naruto.

"Tidak apa, anggap saja itu bentuk terimakasih kami padamu, Naruto-kun." Ujar Ino.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Naruto menerima dua hadiah itu. Lagipula tidak baik menolak pemberian orang kan?.

Naruto membuka kotak dari Hinata. Dia yakin jika isinya adalah barang mewah, tapi saat kotak itu di buka, Naruto berbinar setelah melihat isinya. Bukan barang atau apapun seperti yang dia pikirkan, melainkan adalah makanan yang tampak lezat. Kalau seperti ini Naruto tidak akan menolak, lumayan kan dia jadi tidak perlu repot memasak.

"Wuihh... kau membuat nya sendiri Hinata?, tampak nya enak."

"Haik!. Aku membuat nya sendiri."

Berikut nya Naruto membuka kotak dari Ino dan isinya sama yaitu makanan yang tampak menggugah selera.

"Hehehe.. seperti nya aku tidak perlu repot memasak. Terimakasih, aku senang dengan hadiah kalian."

Ino dan Hinata tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Pada awal nya mereka bingung mau memberi apa, jika mereka memberi Naruto barang atau uang itu seperti mereka membeli pertolongan Naruto. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk membuat makanan saja sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih. Yah.. meski tidak sedikit orang yang memberi uang atau barang sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih, tapi mengetahui seperti apa Naruto mereka ragu untuk memberikan barang atau uang pada pemuda itu.

"Silahkan di coba Uzumaki-san, ku harap kau suka rasanya."

"Haik. Tapi bisakan kau panggil aku dengan namaku saja. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan formal seperti itu."

"Ha-haik!, Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata malu.

"Nah begitu lebih baik. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil sumpit."

Naruto berdiri dari duduk nya dan meninggalkan kedua tamunya untuk pergi kedapur. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena sebentar saja dia sudah kembali.

"Nah.. ini untuk kalian." Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan sumpit pada Hinata dan Ino.

"Eh!.. tapi kami memberikan makanan ini untukmu. Kenapa kau malah memberi kami sumpit?."

"Ino! Kau pikir aku sanggup menghabiskan semua ini sendiri?. Lagipula akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian ikut makan juga, yah.. dari pada hanya menontonku."

Benar juga sih. Masa mereka harus menonton, nanti Naruto kehilangan selera makan nya.

"Baiklah." Ujar nya pada ahir nya.

Dan mereka bertiga mulai memakan makanan yang Ino dan Hinata bawa meski Ino dan Hinata hanya sedikit mengambil makanan. Rasanya tidak sopan jika memakan makanan yang sudah dia berikan.

"Ini! Kau makan sedikit sekali. Kau tidak sedang diet kan Ino?." Ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan makanan di depan mulut ino.

Dengan perasaan malu, gadis pirang itu melahap makanan yang Naruto sodorkan pada nya. Hatinya menjerit senang karena di suapi makanan oleh sang pujaan hati.

Malihat hal itu membuat Hinata iri. Meskipun Hinata pemalu, tapi dia gadis yang tidak mau kalah.

"Ini Naruto-kun, kau harus coba telur gulung buatanku." Hinata menyodorkan makanan yang dia maksut di depan mulut Naruto. Dan lelaki itu memakannya dengan senang hati.

"Kau juga harus coba masakanku yang ini Naruto-kun." Kali ini Ino yang menyuapi Naruto dengan masakanya. Dia tidak mau kalah oleh Hinata.

"yang ini aku menambahkan bumbu sepesial, Naruto-kun."

"Yang ini juga enak loh."

"Yang ini tidak kalah enak."

Naruto sih senang-senang saja di suapi. Siapa juga yang dengan bodoh nya menolak di manjakan dua wanita cantik seperti Hinata dan Ino. Hanya saja dia tidak sadar dengan kedatangan seorang wanita berambut putih yang menyaksikan dirinya tengah di suapi. Aura angker menguar dari tubuh gadis yang baru datang itu. Dia adalah Kaguya. Kedatangannya kemari karena dia kawatir setelah mendengar laporan dari anggotanya tentang Naruto yang berkelahi dengan Sasuke dan Kiba. Dia pikir lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya itu kenapa-napa tapi saat dia melihat Naruto tampak baik-baik saja dan malah tengah duduk sambil di suapi oleh dua gadis rasa kawatir nya berubah jadi rasa kesal. Tunggu saja, besok dia akan memberi hukuman pada Naruto.

"EHEM!, apa aku mengganggu?."

Suara Kaguya membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh. Tapi entah karena bodoh atau memang tidak peka, Naruto tidak sadar dengan Kaguya yang tampak kesal. Hinata dan Ino sendiri sih santai saja. Mereka tau jika Kaguya adalah saingan terberat untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan mengalah apa lagi mundur.

"Oh.. Kaguya, kapan datang?" Tanya Naruto. Dia tidak merasa aneh dengan kedatangan Kaguya yang tiba-tiba, mungkin karena mereka sudah dekat.

"Dari tadi!" Ujar nya jutek.

Naruto hanya tertawa gugup mendengar nada bicara Kaguya. Dia pikir kaguya kesal karena dirinya tidak sadar saat Kaguya datang. Padahal Kaguya bicara jutek gitu karena melihat lelaki yang di sukai nya tengah di suapi oleh Hinata dan Ino.

" Kemari, aku punya banyak makanan disini, enak loh.."

Meski kesal Kaguya tetap mendekat. Dia duduk di samping Naruto dengan mendekatkan kursi agar lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Niatnya sih ingin membuat Hinata dan Ino cemburu. Dan itu tampaknya berhasil. Dua gadis itu melihat dengan tidak suka saat Kaguya duduk dengan sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Tumben kemari? Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merindukanmu." Ujar nya sambil memeluk lengan Naruto. Dan aksi nya itu membuat dua gadis di depannya semakin terlihat tidak suka.

Rasanya aneh melihat Kaguya bermanja-manja pada nya seperti ini, oke mereka memang pernah berciuman tapi tidak pernah sekalipun Kaguya bersikap seperti ini sebelum nya. Tapi saat melihat pandangan semua wanita di ruang tamu nya Naruto baru sadar. Bukanya kepedean tapi apa dirinya sedang di perebutkan?. Kalau tidak kenapa Hinata dan Ino terlihat iri dan cemburu sementara Kaguya tersenyum penuh kemenangan seperti itu!.

Sepertinya ini akhir bagi Ino dan Hinata untuk bersama Naruto, kedatangan Kaguya memang mengganggu tapi tetap saja mereka merasa senang. Terlebih tadi mereka sempat menyuapi Naruto dan lelaki itu juga suka dengan masakan mereka. Ini hanyalah awal bagi mereka untuk mendekatkan diri pada Naruto dan lihat saja mulai besok mereka akan berjuang lebih keras.

"Seperti nya kami harus pulang sekarang, ini sudah hampir sore." Ujar Hinata.

" Sekarang? Baiklah, terimakasih untuk makanannya itu sangat enak, hehe.."

"Terimakasih pujiannya. Kalau kau mau kami bisa membuatkanmu lagi." Sahut Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya karena Naruto memuji masakanya.

"Hehe.. Tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak mau menyusahkan kalian."

"Tenang saja, kami tidak keberatan jika di repotkan olehmu." Jawab nya masih dengan senyum manis.

Setelah Hinata dan Ino keluar dan menutup pintu, barulah Kaguya ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Naruto, tapi saat dia ingin menarik tangan nya Naruto malah menahannya.

"Kenapa?"

Tiba tiba saja Kaguya menjadi gugup, terlebih sekarang dia tidak bisa melepas tangan nya dari lengan Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa apanya?".

" Kenapa kau datang langsung main peluk?, jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?, hehehe..."

"Hmph! Siapa juga yang cemburu! Aku hanya... Ha-hanya..."

"Cemburu?" Sahut Naruto dengan senyum jahil.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak cemburu!.."

BLETAK!

"ADUH!... kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Hmph!, kau pantas mendapatkannya!."

Naruto menatap gadis di sebelahnya dengan pandangan merana. Kenapa kaguya suka sekali memukulnya sih! Apa itu hobi Kaguya?!, lihat saja akan dia balas nanti. Oh.. Dan kebetulan sekali mereka hanya berdua saja. Apa dirinya harus mengunci pintu?, hehe.. Bukan ide buruk.

TBC.

hasil dari nulis yang di paksakan. Rasanya chap kali ini terasa hambar. Tapi apa boleh buat gw sibuk banget, buat nulis aja harus curi waktu jadi kalau hasil nya tidak memuaskan ya.. Maaf.


	6. chap 6

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL...

Gw sempet bilang kalau fic ini bakal di hentikan, tapi berhubung banyak yang minta lanjut dan si rudi juga udah ngehapus fic yang dia plagiat jadi gw lanjutin. Jadi silahkan di nikmati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah pagi yang idah untuk naruto. Berangkat sekolah sambil tersenyum menikmati udara sejuk di pagi hari adalah salah satu kesukaan nya. meski harus berjalan kaki karena sepedanya sudah di mutilasi, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk nya Toh jarak sekolah cukup dekat. Yah.. Meski membutuhkan waktu lama jika dia berjalan tapi setidaknya dia bisa sambil cuci mata. Kebetulan jalan yang dia lewati sering di gunakan para Onee-san ke tujuan mereka masing-masing. Sekedar informasi mereka cukup enak di pandang.

Tapi sebuah kesenangan tidak akan bertahan selamanya kan?. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit sambil menikmati indahnya pagi yang di bumbui para onee-san, akhirnya naruto sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dan di sanalah kesenangan nya berakhir. Itu karena sosok wanita yang naruto akui cantik dan juga seksi tengah berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah datar seperti yang biasa dia tampilkan di depan para murid. Di sampingnya ada sang wakil yang setia menemani gadis berwajah datar itu.

Naruto yakin gadis yang tidak lain adalah Kaguya itu memiliki alasan kenapa berdiri di situ terlabih Kemarin dia membuat masalah.

"Keruanganku sekarang!."

Nah benarkan, belum juga Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi, Kaguya sudah main perintah. Naruto sih maklum saja toh Kaguya memang selalu tegas pada siapapun jika ada masalah di sekolah, terlebih ini di depan gerbang dimana banyak murid melihat mereka. Bisa turun wibawa Kaguya jika memintanya keruang osis dengan malu-malu seperti orang yang ingin berduaan. Hanya saat mereka berdua saja Kaguya menampilkan eksprsi malu-malu itupun karena Naruto selalu menggodanya. Ah.. Naruto jadi penasaran menggoda Kaguya di depan umum hehe...

Duduk di ruang osis lebih tepatnya ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat Naruto menatap dengan ogah-ogahan dua lelaki di seberang meja. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Kiba. tampaknya mereka melapor pada ketua osis agar Naruto di adili karena telah memukul mereka. Ini kesempatan bagus bagi mereka untuk membalas Naruto meski mereka yang mulai duluan. Mereka berharap Naruto di beri hukuman kalau perlu di keluarkan dari sekolah ini.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian kemari untuk membahas masalah yang terjadi kemarin. Menurut laporan, kalian berkelahi di halaman sekolah saat ingin pulang, yang ingin ku ketahui lebih dulu adalah alasan kenapa kalian berkelahi di area sekolah yang jelas itu melanggar peraturan."

"Dia yang mulai kaicho! Kami hanya bermaksut untuk menyapa tapi tiba-tiba anak miskin ini menghajar kami!, kau harus menghukumnya kalau perlu beritau kepala sekolah agar dia di keluarkan!." Ujar Kiba sambil menyerinyai. Dia hanya berfikir jika hari ini Naruto akan tamat.

"Tidak perlu kawatir soal itu. Kepala sekolah yang baru sudah tau hal ini bahkan hukuman akan langsung di berikan oleh nya kepada yang bersalah."

Sasuke dan Kiba tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kabar kepala sekolah yang baru itu. Mereka sudah tau dari jauh hari bahwa pemilik dari sekolah ini akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan. Mereka berharap dengan kebohongan nya dan bukti luka di pipi kepala sekolah yang baru itu akan percaya pada mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka katakan itu benar Naruto?."

"Tentu saja tidak! Mereka merusak sepedaku dan menggantung nya di atas pohon. Mereka juga menghina kaa-sanku jadi ku hajar saja mereka. Beruntung aku tidak merontokan gigi kalian." Ujar nya santai sambil menatap Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Hn! Itu tidak benar kaicho, dia bohong!."

"Ya, ya, ya, dasar mulut kotor, kalian yang bohong. Ngomong aja gede di pukul sekali nggak bisa bangun, ck! Dayar payah."

"Brengsek kau!."

"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar berdebatan tidak penting di sini. Aku bertanya pada kalian hanya untuk melihat siapa diantara kalian yang jujur. Sebenar nya tidak bertanyapun aku sudah tau siapa yang memulai masalah. Tadi aku mendapatkan rekaman vidio saat kalian berdua merusak sepeda Naruto dan menggantung nya di atas pohon, tidak hanya itu aku juga medapatkan rekaman vidio saat kalian ribut sampai menimbulkan perkelahian. jadi, kalian bertiga akan mendapatkan hukuman!." Ujar Kaguya. Dia menunjukan vidio yang dia maksut pada Sasuke dan Kiba.

Ucapan kaguya membuat Sasuke dan Kiba mendecih kesal. Siapa juga yang berani merekam aksi mereka?. Jika begini gagal sudah rencana mereka untuk membalas Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, jika begini sudah pasti mereka akan mendapat hukuman.

Sementara itu Naruto tampak tenang saja saat dirinya juga akan di hukum. Dia sudah mengira akan seperti ini lagipula Kaguya itu sangat tegas dalam hal seperti ini jadi mana mungkin dia di lepaskan begitu saja setelah menghajar Sasuke dan kiba. Yah.. Meski mereka yang memulai tapi tetap saja berkelahi di lingkungan sekolah itu melanggar aturan. Tapi Naruto kagum dengan Kaguya, gadis itu sangat cepat mendapatkan informasi yang akurat tidak heran jika dia di segani di sekolah ini. Bayangkan saja belum juga mereka di introgasi Kaguya sudah mendapatkan bukti. Kalau begini sebenarnya percuma saja kan menyuruh mereka ke ruang osis jika kaguya sendiri sudah tau akar masalah nya.

"Oh.. Apa sudah selesai? Ku pikir akan ada perdebatan seru di sini."

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara wanita. Itu adalah Tsunade sekaligus kepala sekolah yang baru. Dia masuk dengan aura yang membuat para murid merasa harus menghormati nya.

"Jadi ini tiga murid yang suka membuat masalah itu?" Ujarnya setelah duduk di samping kanan Kaguya.

"Siapa nama kalian?".

" Uchiha Sasuke!."

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba!."

Tsunade bisa melihat ada nada sombong pada perkenalan mereka berdua. Mungkin kerena nama keluarga yang mereka sandang.

"Uchiha dan Inuzuka ya.. Aku sudah menonton vidio saat kejadian kemarin. Kalian memang di pukul tapi itu karena kalian yang memulai masalah, dan tentunya akan ada hukuman untuk kalian berdua. Tenang saja berhubung ini hari pertamaku menjadi kepala sekolah jadi hukuman yang akan ku berikan tidak akan berat." Ujar nya sambil tersenyum manis. Tapi bagi Naruto yang sudah hapal seperti apa nenek nya senyum itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Kalian cukup berdiri dan memberi hormat pada berdera yang ada di luar, dan-" Tsunade menjeda ucapanya sejenak membuat mereka semua penasaran. "-lakukan itu sampai bel pulang sekolah!."

Sasuke dan Kiba menatap tidak percaya kepala sekolah mereka yang baru. Berdiri dan memberi hormat pada bendera sampai jam pulang sekolah? Yang benar saja!

"Tap-."

"Oh dan jangan coba untuk protes!." Tsunade menyela Sasuke yang hendak bicara. "kerena biasanya aku memberi hukuman dua kali lipat pada orang yang suka memprotes ucapanku. Tapi kalian tenang saja, kalian boleh beristirahat setiap kali bel istirahat berbunyi tapi setelah pelajaran di mulai kembali kalian harus menjalankan hukuman kalian lagi. Dan ingat! Jangan coba untuk kabur karena aku bisa melihat kalian dari ruanganku mengerti!."

Tidak ada pilihan selain menurut karena Sasuke dan Kiba tidak mau mendapat hukuman lebih berat. Meski dengan berat hati mereka akan melakukan hukuman itu, Apalagi Tsunade bisa melihat mereka dari ruangannya jadi kabur bukanlah pilihan.

" Jika kalian sudah mengerti silahkan jalankan hukuman kalian."

"Tapi bagimana dengan si miskin ini?! Dia juga harus di hukum kerena memukul kami!." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Oh.. Tentu saja akan ada hukuman untuk nya, Kalian tidak usah khawatir soal itu. Lebih baik kalian keluar dan jalankan hukumannya". Jawab Tsunade tenang.

Sasuke dan Kiba meninggalkan ruang osis setelah mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah. Hukuman sudah di depan mata dan sial nya mereka tidak memiliki cara untuk mengelak. Ini akan mencoreng harga diri mereka di mana seorang uchiha dan inuzuka harus rela di jemur seharian.

Sepeninggal Sasuke dan kiba, kini di ruangan itu hanya tersisa tiga orang. Tsunade Naruto dan Kaguya. Untuk naruto ada senyum senang di bibir nya karena sasuke dan kiba mendapat hukuman. Mungkin akan jadi tontonnan yang menarik melihat mereka berdiri di bawah terik matahari seharian. Oh.. Mungkin nanti dirinya bisa selfie dengan mereka sebagai latar belakang nya haha...

Mungkin karena terlalu senang dengan fikiran nya naruto sampai tidak sadar jika Tsunade sudah berdiri di samping nya. Lalu- BLETAKK! -jitakan penuh kasih sayang sang nenek membuyarkan fikiran nya.

"Ouhhsss... Kenapa Obaa-san memukul ku!?."

"Memang kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

Apa nenek nya marah kerena dirinya berkelahi? Mungkin itu yang naruto pikirkan saat nenek nya terlihat marah.

"Iya maaf.. Aku tidak akan berkela-".

"Harusnya kau hajar mereka sampai babak belur! Atau minimal patahkan hidung dan rontokan gigi mereka!.."

"...?."

Naruto di buat diam dengan ucapan nenek nya. Dia kira nenek nya menjitak kepalanya karen diri nya berkelahi, tapi ternyata...

"Breksek! Berenai sekali mereka menghina menantu kesayanganku! AWas saja, jika aku tau mereka mengulanginya! akan ku gantung mereka di tiang berdera!."

Naruto jadi bingung sendiri. Maksut ucapan nenek nya itu seperti dirinya seharusnya menghajar Sasuke dan Kiba lebih keras. Tapi itu wajar saja, keluarga Namikaze di kenal bukan hanya kerena mereka kaya tapi juga karena mereka saling menyayangi anggota keluarga. Mungkin jika di suruh memilih antara keluarga dan harta mereka pasti akan memilih keluarga. Ingat! harta bisa di cari tapi keluarga tidak bisa di beli.

"Obaa-san tenang saja, jika mereka mengulanginya aku sendiri yang akan menggantung mereka di tiang berdera!."

"Hm!., itu baru cucuku."

Kaguya sempat swetdrob mendengar ancaman dari nenek dan cucu itu. Menggantung Sasuke dan Kiba di tiang bendera? Tapi wajar saja jika mereka marah karena orang yang mereka sayangi di hina. Kaguya jadi merasa sedikit iri. apa Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama saat ada orang yang menghina nya?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga akan mendapat hukuman Naruto, aku tidak mau di anggap pilih kasih oleh para murid jika tidak menghukummu. Ingat! Melanggar peraturan berarti siap mendapat hukuman." Ujar Tsunade lagi dengan senyum mengejek. Naruto hanya bisa menghelai nafas mendengar hal itu. Dia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

" Kaguya tolong urus cucu tersayangku ini, aku serahkan dia padamu."

"Eh..! Aku?."

"Iya, aku mau mengawasi dua murid sialan itu jadi kau awasi bocah ini. Oh dan kau boleh memberi hukuman apapun padanya." Ujarnya nya dengan senyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan ucapan Tsunade membuat Kaguya tersenyum.

Tsunade bilang dia boleh memberi hukuman apapun kan? Oh.. Ini akan menyenangkan.

"Ahh.. Lebih keras, Sssss.. Yah.. Jangan berhenti ouhh..."

...?

"Ahhh... Kau terlalu keras! Uhhh... Sa-sakit!."

"Tadi bilang lebih keras sekarang bilang sakit. Mau mu apasih?!"

"Tapi kau memang terlalu keras memijit pundakku!"

"Iya, iya, Dasar!. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kau menjadikanku pelayan sebagai hukuman, memang aku punya tampang pembantu apa?."

"Hey! Tsunade-sama bipang bahwa aku boleh menghukummu sesukaku. Jadi terima saja."

"Tapi masa pelayan!."

"Kalau kau keberatan kau bisa bergabung bersama Sasuke dan Kiba. Perlu ku ingatkan, diluar sangat panas."

Oh.. Yang benar saja. Bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Kiba yang di jemur di luar? Tidak terima kasih Naruto tidak mau kulitnya terbakar.

"Sepertinya menjadi pelayan lebih baik, hehe..."

"Nah bagus!. Sekarang buatkan aku minuman, aku haus." Ujar Kaguya kembali memberi perintah. Kapan lagi dia bisa menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto seperti ini kan.

" Hanya mengingatkan, tapi pelajaran sedang berlangsung sekarang, apa tidak masalah jika kita terus di ruang osis?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Jika guru bertanya aku akan bilang bahwa aku sedang mengawasimu yang sedang menjalankan hukuman." Jawab Kaguya sambil tersenyum. Dan Naruto mengangkat sedikit alis nya saat mendengar jawaban enteng dari Kaguya. Dia tidak menyangka gadis disiplin macam Kaguya bisa membolos pelajaran.

Tidak sampai lima menit Naruto kembali membawa dua cangkir teh. Dia memberikanya pada Kaguya dan satu lagi untuk dirinya.

"Mana ada pelayan yang di suruh membuatkan minuman tapi dia juga membuat untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Hehe.. Aku tidak perpengalaman jadi pelayan, lagipula aku kan juga haus jadi sekalian saja aku buat untuku sendiri."

Kaguya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Yah.. Lelaki di samping nya ini memang selalu bisa menjawab. Dia meminum teh yang di buatkan Naruto dan mendesah puas saat merasakan bahwa teh buatan Naruto cukup enak.

"Enak!. Kau pintar juga membuat teh."

"Hehe.. Tentu saja, aku juga menambahkan sesuatu yang kusus kedalam nya."

" Dan apa itu?" Tanya Kaguya sambil meminum kembali teh nya.

"Obat perangsang."

"UHUUKK!. A-apa!?"

Kantin tampak penuh sesak oleh para murid, itu karena ini jam makan siang jadi para murid yang tidak membawa bekal akan kemari untuk mengisi perut. Di sudut kantin tiga pemuda tengah duduk sambil menikmati makanan. Mungkin kurang tepat jika di sebut menikmati sebab meski ada makanan lezat di meja tapi pandangan mereka tidak lepas dari tengah kantin dimana disana duduk dua orang dengan warna rambut berbeda.

"Mereka mesra ya." Ujar lee.

"Kau iri?."

"Seperti kau tidak saja Choji. Lihat! Kau bahkan mengabaikan makanan mu."

Sebuah keajaiban melihat seorang Akhimici Choji mengabaikan makanannya. Yah.. Hal itu di sebabkan oleh sahabat pirangnya yang duduk di tengah kantin bersama Kagura. Tidak aneh jika mereka hanya makan siang dengan biasa, tapi ini...

"Buka mulutmu!, AAAKKK!..."

"A-aku bisa sendiri!."

"Em!, Em!, Em!. Ingat! Aku pelayanmu jadi sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk melayanimu. Hehe.."

"Ta-tapi."

"AAAKKK!..."

Terpaksa Kaguya membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang di sodorkan Naruto. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia makan sendir jika saja Naruto tidak merebut makanan berikut sumpit nya.

"Hehe...Pintar." Ujar Naruto. Dia tidak menghiraukan pandangan dari penghuni kantin yang menatapnya dengan iri. Mereka berfikir bahwa Naruto tidak pantas bersama Kaguya. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? bahkan sudah ada gosip bahwa mereka pacaran, dan melihat mereka berdua tampak mesra mau tidak mau para murid percaya bahwa gosip itu benar. Ingin mereka memberi pelajaran pada Naruto tapi mereka ragu, Sasuke dan Kiba saja di hajar dengan mudah nya apa lagi mereka. Jadilah mereka hanya bisa mencibir dari belakang seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Lagi."

Dan Kaguya kembali melahap makanan itu dengan pipi yang semakin merona. Tapi jujur, dia merasa senang dengan keadaan ini. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan murid yang melihat dirinya dan Naruto. Biar saja mereka berfikir bahwa mereka pacaran, dengan begitu tidak akan ada gadis yang mendekati Naruto.

Meski di hukum menjadi pelayan Kaguya, tapi Naruto tidak merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar menjadi pelayan. Ini lebih tepat jika dirinya hanya harus menemani Kaguya. Lihat saja, Kaguya tidak menyuruh-nyuruh dirinya seperti layaknya menyuruh pelayan, yah kecuali pijatan dan teh yang di minta Kaguya tadi. selebihnya mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di sela kegiatan belajar.

"Maaf kaichou, boleh duduk di sini nggak, hehe...?

Oh... Tampaknya waktu bermesraan harus terganggu.

" Shion! Fuu!." Ujar Kaguya. Dia melihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat tempat duduk kosong.

"Hah... Ya! silahkan duduk."

" kaichou tidak iklas ya kami duduk di sini?." Itu adalah ucapan Fuu setelah melihat Kaguya menghelai nafas. Sebenarnya dia dan shionya juga tidak mau mengganggu waktu kaichou nya bersama Naruto tapi mau bagamana lagi, semua tempat duduk sudah penuh hanya tersisa dua kursi dan itupun ada di meja Naruto dan Kaguya jadi ya.. Mau bagamana lagi kan.?

"Tentu saja tidak! Duduk saja dan nikmati makanan kalian." Ujar Kaguya sambil memaksakan senyum nya.

"Hehe.. Terimakasih kaichou!." Shion dan Fuu duduk dan langsung memakan makanan mereka, begitupun dengan Naruto dan kaguya, Hanya saja sekarang Kaguya makan dengan tangannya sendiri. Malu mungkin kalau suap-suapan di dapan Fuu dan Shion. Bisa bisa nanti mereka menggodanya, tau sendiri mereka itu sangat usil.

"Em?.. Dimana Shiuka? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama?."

"Oh.. Dia ke ruang osis membawa berkas, sepertinya itu pekerjaan untukmu kaichou." Ujar Shion.

Kaguya sedikit menghelai nafas mendengar itu. Menjadi ketua osis rasanya sudah seperti menjadi kepala sekolah saja, banyak sekali tugas yang harus di kerjakan.

"Naruto, ikut aku!. Kita ke ruang osis."

"Hem? okay, boleh ku bawa makanan ku? Belum selesai soalnya hehe... "

"Tentu."

"Eh! Kalian pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku tidak suka menunda pekerjaan Fuu."

Dan pada akhir nya Naruto dan Kaguya pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Dasar kaichou, tidak bisa apa istirahat sebentar. Tau gini aku tidak akan bilang shizuka membawa berkas ke ruang osis."

"Dia kan memang begitu shion-chan. Sudah tidak usah di pikirkan, nanti kita bantu kaichou setelah makan siang."

"Hem... Oke."

.

.

.

.

Tsunade Senju, wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu duduk di kursi nya dengan sang wakil yang duduk di seberang meja. Mereka tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang sepertinya cukup menarik. Mereka tengah membicarakan rencana yang di buat Tsunade yang oleh kepala sekolah itu sebut sebagai, kunjungan orang tua murid.

"Jadi bagamana pendapatmu Shizune?."

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan rencanamu Tsunade-sama, hanya saja apa tidak apa mengundang seluruh orang tua murid ke sekolah?, Kupikir itu malah akan mengganggu kegiatan belajar para murid itu sendiri."

"Jangan khawatirkan soal itu. Lagipula Ini hanya sekali dalam setahun. Selama ini para orang tua murid tidak tau bagamana anak-anak mereka belajar di sekolah, jadi aku ingin memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk melihat bagaimana anak-anak mereka menjalani kegiatan di sekolah."

Shizuna akui bahwa rencana Tsunade untuk mengundang para orang tua murid sangat menarik. Selama ini tidak ada satupun sekolah yang melakukan hal samacam ini, dan KHS lah yang akan pertama kali melakukannya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusan anda, aku akan memberi tau pada seluruh guru untuk rapat agar bisa membicarakan rencana ini lebih lanjut."

"Hem! Katakan pada mereka untuk melakukan rapat hari ini juga. Aku ingin mesalah ini di putuskan secepatnya."

"Haik!, kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dan dengan itu Shizune pergi meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah, Tanpa melihat senyum penuh arti dari Tsunade.

"Ini akan menarik, hehe..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami menyukaimu, ku harap kau mau menerima perasaan kami."

Naruto Uzumaki! Memasang tampang bodoh saat mendengar ungkapan dari dua gadis cantik di hadapanya. Tidak menyangka dirinya akan mengalami hal semacam ini. Bayangkan saja, gadis cantik seperti Ino dan Hinata mengungkapkan perasaan mereka padanya. Secara bersaman pula.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalian serius?"

"Ya! Kami serius mencintaimu."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Dia tidak menyangka dua gadis di hadapanya ini memiliki perasaan pada diri nya. Lebih mengejutkan lagi meraka menyatakan perasaan mereka bersamaan. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuat kedua wanita ini bisa menyukainya. Memang ahir-ahir ini mereka lebih dekat, tapi tetap saja dia masih tidak menyangka bisa di sukai Ino dan Hinata.

"Aku menghargai perasaan kalian padaku, hanya saja maaf aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Saat ini hatiku sudah terisi." Saat mengucapkannya Naruto membayangkan seorang wanita dengan rambut putih dan wajah datar. Tapi kalau di goda wajah nya bisa berubah imut.

Ino dan Hinata menunduk sedih mendengar penolakan langsung dari Naruto. Harusnya mereka sadar jika hati lelaki di hadapanya ini sudah terisi oleh wanita lain. Dan mereka juga tau siapa wanita itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kaguya. Rumor mereka pacaran sudah menyebar di seluruh sekolah, tapi mereka tetap nekat menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto. Mau bagaimana lagi mereka tidak bisa memendam perasaan mereka terlalu lama, meski tau jika Naruto akan menolak tapi setidaknya mereka lega, lega karena perasaan mereka tersampaikan meski tidak di terima.

"Jangan sedih, aku yakin di luar sana masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik daripada aku. Dan aku yakin suatu saat kalian akan menemukannya."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Ino dan Hinata, mereka masih diam dengan wajah menunduk sampai Naruto menarik mereka kedalam pelukan nya.

"Hidup tidak akan berakhir hanya karena aku tidak menerima perasaan kalian. Jadi hilangkan wajah sedih itu dan tersenyumlah. Lihat! Bahkan langit mulai mendung karena kalian sedih. Hehehe..."

Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membuat guyonan, tapi tampak nya itu gagal karena masih tidak ada respon dari Ino dan Hinata.

"Apa kita bisa berteman setelah ini?"

Itu adalah ucapan Hinata setelah beberapa saat diam. Dia mendongak melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum mendengar capanya.

"Tentu saja, kita akan menjadi teman selamanya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang masih menempel di bibir nya.

"Tolong jangan tersenyum, nanti aku sulit menghilangkan cintaku padamu," Adalah ucapan Ino yang membuat Naruto kikuk. Dia tertawa gugup atas ucapan Ino barusan.

"Hey, bisa lepaskan aku? Kakiku pegal berdiri terus."

Sekedar informasi, saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah.

"Tolong, bisa seperti ini sebentar lagi." Ujar Ino sambil mengeratkan pelukanya. Memang tadi Naruto yang memeluk mereka lebih dulu, tapi sekarang mereka sendiri yang tidak mau melepas nya.

"Heh.. Dasar manja." Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Mereka tidak sadar jika di balik pintu terdapat seorang gadis yang melihat dari celah yang sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu ada di sana sejak awal jadi dia tau apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ada perasaan lega di gadis itu saat mendengar Naruto menolak Ino dan Hinata. Hanya saja saat ini wajah nya tampak kesal, kesal karena lelaki yang dia sukai sedang di peluk oleh dua gadis. Inginya dia menghampiri mereka dan berharap mereka akan berhenti berpelukan dengan kehadiranya. Tapi dia cukup sadar diri. Saat ini Ino dan Hinata memang membutuhkan nya jadi meski dengan berat hati gadis itu membiarkan saja.

Gadis itu berbalik membuat rambut putih nya melambai. Dia tidak mau ada murid lain yang melihat dirinya sedang mengintip seperti ini, yah.. Meski hal tidak akan terjadi karena kebanyakan murid sudah pulang. Lagi pula semua sedah jelas, dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Khaicou?, " Adalah ucapan Shion saat melihat ketuanya turun dari tangga menuju atap.

"Eh! Shion!."

"Kaichou dari atap? Ngapain?"

"Heh..? Em.. Aku hanya mencari udara segar, Hehe..."

"Hem?.. Kenapa tidak keluar saja, toh sekolah juga sudah selesai."

"Ini aku mau keluar." Ujar Kaguya. Dia berjalan menjauh dari Shion tidak mau sahabat sekaligus wakil nya itu curiga.

"Eh! Tunggu aku!."

TBC

Lama gak up, rasanya chapter kali ini hambar banget. Yah mau gimana lagi nulisnya aja di sela kesibukan jadi maaf kalau gak bagus.

Ahir kata, silahkan beri gw kritik dan saran.


	7. Hidupku

DISCLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO dll

Gak mau banyak omong, silahkan langsung ke cerita.

.

.

.

.

."Anak-anak! Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran ada yang ingin Sensei sampaikan kepada kalian." Kakashi selaku guru di kelas Naruto dan Kaguya berbicara. "Kemarin, kami para guru dan kepala sekolah mengadakan rapat untuk membuat program atau acara yang akan di selengarakan setiap setahun sekali. Acara ini di beri nama, kunjungan orang tua yang mana dalam acara tersebut mengundang seluruh orang tua murid ke sekolah untuk memberi mereka kesempatan melihat bagamana anak-anak mereka menjalani kegiatan belajar."

"Maksut nya orang tua kami akan datang dan melihat kami belajar?" Ujar salah satu murid.

"Benar sekali. Pihak sekolah juga akan menyiapkan segala keperluan seperti makanan dan minuman untuk orang tua kalian. Jadi beberapa tempat luas seperti ruang olahraga akan di buat semacam kantin."

"Tapi sensei, bukankan acara ini malah akan menggangu kegiatan belajar kami?"

"Hanya sekali dalam setahun, jadi kepala sekolah bilang tidak apa-apa. Dan ini undangan untuk orang tua kalian, harap langsung di berikan ya."

Satu persatu kakashi memanggil murid nya dan memberikan undangan. lalu saat tiba giliran Naruto.

"Sensei harusnya dia tidak usah di kasih, aku yakin orang tua nya tidak akan datang karena malu mereka miskin. Atau mungkin juga mereka sedang sibuk mengambil barang bekas di tempat sampah untuk di jual lagi, hahaha!" Murid itu tertawa di ikut cekikikan hampir sebagian murid, tapi.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali," Ujar Kakashi dengan tawa yang terdengar datar dan tidak memiliki emosi. "Keluar dan berdiri di depan pintu sampai pelajaran selesai."

Semua murid langsung diam, termasuk murid yang tadi bicara. Dia berdiri berjalan keluar dan melakukan apa yang di suruh Kakashi. Tapi saat berjalan keluar kelas dia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum mengejek sambil mengacungkan jari tengah nya. Sebuah kata yang di ucapkan tanpa suara membuat murid itu semakin kesal.

'Idiot.'

"Naruto, ini undangan nya."

"Ah! Haik. Terimakasih kakashi sensei." Ujar nya dengan senyum riang.

"Pastikan orang tuamu datang yah." Ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik masker nya.

"Hehe, akan ku usahakan."

.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka jika kabar yang di sampaikan para guru tadi pagi membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi KHS heboh. Banyak di antara para murid yang membicarakan soal, kunjungan orang tua ini. Mereka sibuk membicarakan orang tua mereka seperti, akan memakai kendaraan apa saat mereka datang nanti. Ada yang pamer bahwa orang tua nya akan membawa kendaraan mewah. Baju mahal dan tas mahal.

"Heboh sekali." Itu adalah komentar dari Sikamaru yang sejak keluar dari kelas sampai saat ini dia berjalan di koridor, hal yang dia dengan dari murid yang mengobrol selalu sama, yaitu membicarakan acara kunjungan orang tua.

"Tumben kau memperhatikan mereka. Biasanya kau akan berjalan sambil menguap."

"Kantukku hilang karena kehebohan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong apa orang tuamu akan datang Naruto?"

"Hem?... Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti kau ketahui Sikamaru."

Ah! Benar, melihat seperti apa Kushina, Sikamaru yakin jika ibu Naruto itu akan berjingkrak senang saat menerima undangan yang tadi di berikan Kakashi. Dia jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari H nya, kira-kira seperti apa reaksi para murid jika tau siapa Naruto sebenar nya. Hanya saja Naruto tidak tampak antusias dengan itu, mungkin karena dari awal Naruto tidak pernah berniat menyembunyikan identitas nya. Para murid saja yang bodoh, hanya karena Naruto selalu tampil sederhana mereka menganggab bahwa Naruto miskin. Sikamaru ingin tertawa rasanya setiap kali mendengar para murid memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan si miskin.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu kantin. Pandangan Naruto melihat sekeliling mencari dua sahabat yang sudah pasti sudah ada di sini lebih dulu. Hanya saja dia tidak menemukan siapa yang dia cari.

"Wow! Ini sebuah keajaiban." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah kagum entah karena apa.

"Apa maksutmu?"

"Hem? Kau tidak sadar? Tidak ada Chouji di sini. Bukankah Itu sebuah keajaiban?."

Sikamaru memandang Naruto aneh, Tapi dia juga berfikir sama. Tidak melihat sahabat gendut nya di kantin saat jam makan siang memang seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Mungkin dia sedang diet." Sahut nya asal. Dan Naruto hampir meledakan tawanya mendengar jawaban Sikamaru. Mungkin Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini jika ucapan Sikamaru benar.

"Kita pesan makanan sekarang, aku tidak mau mengantri jika murid lain datang." Ujar Sikamaru lagi. dengan itu, mereka memesan makanan untuk masing-masing dan membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong yang biasa mereka tempati. Tapi baru sebentar mereka mulai makan, suara seorang gadis terdengar di hadapan mereka.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?."

Naruto dan Sikamaru mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja bicara, dan mereka melihat dua orang gadis membawa makanan tengah berdiri di seberang meja.

"Oh.. Hinata, Ino?, Tentu silahkan duduk. Lebih asik kalau makan dengan banyak orang." Ujar Naruto memberi ijin dengan senyum lebar.

Sikamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto mengerutkan alis nya. Tumben mereka rukun, biasa nya mereka selalu ribut jika bertemu. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak dirinya ketahui?. Tidak hanya Sikamaru sebenar nya, tapi semua penghuni kantin memandang mereka bertiga dengan heran. Mereka semua bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Ino dan Hinata dekat dengan Naruto.? Tidak ada kabar apapun mengenai hal ini jadi wajar mereka heran saat melihat dua anggota Sasuke cs terlihat akrap dengan Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Ino dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka duduk di seberang meja berhadapan dengan Naruto dan sikamaru.

"Ne.. Naruto-kun, bukankah tidak sehat jika setiap makan siang kau selalu memakan ramen?." Ujar Hinata Tiba-tiba saat melihat Naruto kembali makan makanan berkuah itu. Dia sudah sering melihat pemuda pirang itu makan ramen saat jam makan siang.

"Habis nya enak. Jadi yah... Gini, hehehe..." Jawab Naruto di sertai tawa.

"Dasar kau ini! Setidak nya sesekali makanlah makanan yang bergizi." Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpit nya. Ucapan dan aksi nya membuat Ino seperti seorang kakak perempuan yang sedang menasehati adik nya.

"Haikk... Onee-sama... Lain kali aku akan memesan makanan yang lebih bergizi." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bercanda. Dan itu membuat Ino dan Hinata tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan makan yang di selingi dengan obrolan dan candaan yang tidak berhenti mebuat Ino dan Hinata tersenyum atau tertawa. Mereka terlihat akrap layak nya seorang yang sudah lama bersahabat. Seperti nya Ino dan Hinata benar-benar sudah menerima penolakan Naruto kemarin dan sekarang, mereka mencoba menjadi sahabat. Yah.. Meski saat ini perasaan suka mereka belum hilang, tapi doakan saja agar mereka bisa muvon dengan cepat.

Entah sadar atau tidak kantin menjadi sunyi. Para murid hanya memandang heran sekaligus tidak suka ke tempat Naruto duduk, sanpai suara langkah kaki terdengar memasuki kantin mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Para murid menoleh melihat Sasuke Kiba dan Sakura berjalan masuk. Dan satu yang ada di pikiran mereka bahwa akan ada kejadian seru. Benar saja, Sasuke, Kiba dan Sakura langsung mendekati meja Naruto, mereka tersenyum sombong seperti biasa sambil berdiri di samping meja Naruto, hanya Sakura yang entah kenapa menundukan kepala seperti enggan melihat Hinata dan Ino.

"Ternyat benar kalian berteman dengan si miskin ini?!. Hirata! Ino!." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Tapi terlihat jelas raut meremehkan dari tatapan nya.

"Bukan urusanmu kami mau berteman dengan siapa Uchiha." Jawab Ino berani. Bahkan dia menatap Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Haha.. Hati-hati saja Ino, nanti kau ketularan miskin." Sahut Kiba sambil menyeringai. Dia seakan lupa jika dirinya dan Sasuke pernah di buat tumbang oleh Naruto dengan satu pukulan.

" Ck!. Kalian berisik! Ganggu orang makan saja." Sahut Naruto acuh.

"Hn!, lihat saja Uzumaki! Kami akan mempermalukan mu di hari kunjungan orang tua. Aku yakin, keluargamu adalah orang paling miskin di antara keluarga yang lain."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kalian saja mau ngapain, aku tidak peduli."

"Lihat saja, kami akan membalas karena kau telah berani memukul kami. Akan ku pastikan seluruh murid sekaligus orang tua murid tau jika keluargamu adalah keluarga paling miskin." Ujar Kiba tajam.

Naruto memandang Kiba yang baru saja bicara dengan pandangan masa bodoh. Dia malas menjawab ucapan itu, Dia mulai bosan meladeni mereka.

Kiba Sasuke dan juga Sakura yang dari tadi hanya diam akhir nya pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan hanya Hinata yang memperhatikan jika Sakura lebih pendiam. Biasanya gadis dengan rambut pink itu juga akan menghina Naruto, tapi setelah dirinya Ino dan neji memilih untuk manjauh dari Sasuke dan kiba Sakura lebih banyak diam.

Sakura Ino dan Hinata adalah sahabat baik, tapi semenjak Hinata dan Ino memutuskan untuk menjauh karena muak dengan tingkah Sasuke dan Kiba hubungan mereka semakin renggang. Ketiga gadis itu tidak lagi bertegur sapa ataupun saling mengirim pesan dan Itu membuat Sakura merasa kesepian. Dia merasa kehilangan sahabat sejati tapi dia bingung harus bagamana. Jika dia memilih ikut bersama dengan Ino dan Hinata maka sudah pasti pujaan hatinya yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke akan marah. Tapi jika dia tetap dalam posisi sekarang maka dia akan semakin jauh dengan Ino dan Hinata.

'Aku harus bicara pada mereka.' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Dia menoleh kebelakang dimana Hinata dan Ino masih duduk bersama Naruto dan Sikamaru. Dan dia bisa melihat ekpresi wajah bahagia dari Ino dan Hinata saat bersama mereka. Ekspresi yang sebenar nya jarang Sakura lihat saat mereka masih berkumpul dengan Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Apa kau tidak papa Naruto-kun.?" Ujar Hinata setelah Sasuke, Kiba dan Sakura baru pergi. Diam tidak ingin memikirkan kenapa Sakura menjadi pendiam. Hinata yakin jika sakura bisa menyelesaikan masalah nya sendiri.

" Hem?, tentu saja. Memang nya aku terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.?" Ujar Naruto wajah nya menyiratkan sebuah ketenangan yang menunjukan bahwa dia memang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah kalian pikirkan, bukankah kalian juga sudah sering melihat hal seperti ini terjadi?." Ujar Sikamaru yang dari tadi hanya diam. Sama seperti Naruto wajah nya tenang seperti tidak memikirkan ucapan Sasuke dan Kiba kepada sahabat nya.

Hinata dan Ino tersenyum. Meraka yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada sahabat baru mereka. Toh Naruto juga pernah menghajar Sasuke dan Kiba, jadi jika mereka melakukan sesuatu pasti Naruto bisa melawan.

.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi karena memang para murid sudah pulang, hanya beberapa saja yang masih tinggal karena masih ada kegiatan. Naruto, dia berjalan sendirian di sebuah koridor yang entah kenapa terasa sunyi, langkah kaki nya terdengar keras membuat suasana terasa mencekam. Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah orang yang paling takut dengan yang nama nya hantu dan berjalan sendirian di sebuah koridor sepi yang hanya di temani suara langkah kaki nya sendiri membuat nya merinding. Dia mempercepat langkah nya sambil terus bicara dalam hati bahwa hantu itu tidak ada, sampai...

Puk!.

Dia merasakan sebuah tangan memegang bahunya.

Dengan tubuh tegang Naruto menoleh kebelakang dengan leher yang tarasa sangat kaku. dan dia melihat nya, sesosok gadis dengan rambut menutupi wajah nya tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang menahan bahu nya.

"WUAAA!... HANTU!..." Teriak nya ketakutan

naruto terjatuh dengan pantat lebih dulu lalu, dia mendongak ke atas menatap sosok yang tengah cekikikan, Rasanya dia mau ngompol. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa suara tawa nya terdengar halus dan merdu?.

"Kau ngagetin!'." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba setelah sadar siapa sebenar nya sosok itu.

"Hihihi... Maaf, habis nya aku tidak tahan melihatmu berjalan seperti orang ketakutan begitu."

Kaguya, dia adalah gadis yang baru saja mengejutkan Naruto. Melihat lelaki itu berjalan sendirian, tiba-tiba melistas sebuah ide untuk menakutinya. Dan tampak nya dia berhasil melihat bagamana reaksi Naruto.

"Rasanya jantungku mau copot." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelus dada nya. Hey! Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tiba-tiba bahumu di pegang dari belakang di sebuah koridor sepi yang terasa menyeramkan?. Terlebih orang itu menutupi wajah nya dengan rambut.

"Payah, padahal jago berantem tapi sama yang begini saja takut." Ujar Kaguya, dia mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Hey! Kalau orang masih bisa di pukul, tapi kalau hantu?... Gak bisa di sentuh tapi bisa nyekik. Hii!.. Serem..."

"Iya, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa belum pulang? Bukankah bel sudah berbunyi dari satu jam yang lalu."

"Baa-chan memanggilku keruangan nya. Yah hanya ngobrol biasa sih, makanya aku baru mau pulang.

Kagura mengangguk mengerti, dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

" Ya sudah ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Heh!... Benarkah? Asik!.. Dapat tumpangan gratis hehehe... Tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah orang tuaku, kau tau kan besok hari minggu jadi aku harus pulang kesana jika tidak mau di panggang sama Okaa-san."

Ah!.. Kaguya baru ingat soal itu. Ya, Naruto pernah cerita bahwa setiap minggu dia harus pulang ke rumah utama. Jika tidak, bukan tidak mungkin Kushina akan datang dan menyeret Naruto pulang.

"Tidak apa, anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena tadi menakutimu. Lagipula rumahku searah."

"Hehe.. Baiklah kalau begitu. ayo nona supir, antar aku pulang..."

BLETAKK!

"Siapa yang kau panggil nona supir ha!..."

"Aduhhh... Iya iya maaf." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap kepala nya. Mungkin benjol melihat bagamana kerasnya Kaguya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Dasar.. Cantik-cantik galak nya gak ketulungan." Ujar Naruto lagi dengan nada lirih. Tapi tampak nya Kaguya mendengar ucapan Naruto melihat reaksi gadis itu yang mendelik padanya.

"Hehe.. ." Hanya itu respon dari Naruto melihat Kaguya menatap nya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Hah... ayo pulang!." Ujar Kaguya sambil menghelai nafas. Setiap kali berdekatan dengan Naruto emosinya selalu berubah-ubah. Kadang kesal, marah, senang, dan juga bahagia. Tapi harus Kaguya akui, dia menikmati semua itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang agak lama, mubil Kaguya yang di kendarai Naruto akhir nya tiba di sebuah rumah. Di lihat dari luar, rumah itu terlihat besar dan megah, menunjukan bahwa pemilik dari rumah itu benar-benar kaya. Tidak heran jika Namikaze menyandang predikat orang terkaya melihat bagamana besar dan megah nya rumah itu. Terlebih, perusahaan nya ada di mana-mana.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Okaa-san pasti senang melihatmu datang." Ujar Naruto di balik kemudi. Awal nya Kaguya ingin menyetir mobil nya sendiri tapi dengan banyak alasan Naruto menolak dan akhir nya lelaki pirang itulah yang mengemudikan mobil nya.

"A-aku langsung pulang saja." Ujar Kaguya menolak. Dia agak malu mengingat diri nya pernah ketiduran di pangkuan Kushina sewaktu di taman. Itu bukan hal yang memalukan memang tapi saat itu dia ngiler di pangkuan Kushina, membuat nya agak malu jika bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi.

"Oh.. Baiklah." Ujar Naruto santai. Dia keluar dari mobil sambil membawa kunci mobil Kaguya dengan senyul jahil.

"Hey! Kenapa kau membawa kunci mubilku hah!..."

"Hehe.. Kalau kau mau ini, ya masuk dulu." Ujar Naruto sambil memutar-mutar kunci mobik Kaguya di tangan nya.

Kaguya menghelai nafas lalu turun dari mobil. Dia memandang Naruto dengan wajah cemberut imut. Kaguya yakin jika dirinya tidak menurut maka Naruto tidak akan memberikan kunci mobil nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan masuk."

"Hehehe... Gadis pintar, ayo masuk." Ujar Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Kaguya. Dan karena hal itu pula Kaguya tambah cemberut. Tapi Naruto hanya cengengsan saja lalu menggandeng tangan Kaguya dan membawanya menuju pintu depan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Okaa-san, aku pulang.." Teriak Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu. Beberapa saat menunggu, Naruto dan Kaguya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang seperti berlari dari arah dalam. lalu pintu di buka menampilkan seorang gadis imut dengan rambut pirang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Onii-chan, Okaeri... " Teriak Naruko dengan senyum lebar. Tapi senyum lebar Naruko perlahan menghilang setelah sadar bahwa kakak nya tidak sendirian. Di samping kakak nya berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang dia ketahui bernama Kaguya. Naruko berdiri mematung, lalu senyum nya kembali muncul. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Naruko berlari kedalam lalu berteriak.

"OKAA-SAN!, ONII-CHAN PULANG SAMA PACAR NYA!..."

"Heehh?..." Hanya itu respon dari Naruto. sementara Kaguya, gadis itu menunduk malu. Tapi dia juga terkejut mendengar teriakan adik Naruto.

"Ya-yah.. Sepertinya aku lupa bilang kalau keluargaku sedikit, eerrr... Heboh, hehe..." Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala nya.

Belum Kaguya sempat menjawab, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki seperti tengah berlari. Lalu muncul Kushina di ikuti Naruko yang memang tengah berlari sambil tersenyum lebar.

"KYYAAAA... Jadi kau pacar nya Naruto?." Ujar Kushina setelah sampai di depan Kaguya. Dia langsung memeluk gadis itu erat membuat Kaguya sesak nafas.

"Hehe... Aku senang, kupikir tidak ada yang mau sama anakku." Ujar Kushina lagi.

"O-okaa-san, kau membuat Kaguya sesak nafas." Ujar Naruto panik sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut ibunya terhadap Kaguya.

"Eh benarkah?, maafkan aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Kushina sambil melepaskan pelukan nya. Kaguya mengangguk, bingung harus bagamana melihat reaksi Kushina.

"Ayo masuk, kau pasti capek kan?" Ujar Kushina lagi. Kaguya hanya pasrah tanganya di tarik oleh Kushina, dia menoleh kebelakang menatap Naruto seakan mengatakan 'bagai mana ini?'. Tapi yang dia dapat hanyalah tawa gugup dari Naruto seakan dia malu dengan tingkah ibunya yang memang unik.

Naruto mengikuti dari belakang. Dia harus menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini sebelum ibunya semakin menjadi.

Singkat cerita mereka duduk di ruang tamu dengan teh yang setengah kosong. Kushina dan Naruko mendengarkan Naruto yang menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Kaguya hanya berteman. Kaguya sendiri hanya diam tidak tau harus bicara apa. Dia malu karena sempat di kira pacar Naruto.

"Jadi kalian tidak tidak pacaran?, huh... Padahal tadi aku sudah sangat senang." Ujar Kushina, wajah nya murung setelah tau yang sebenar nya.

"Hehe... Tadi Ku pikir Kaguya-oneesan pacaran sama onii-san. Habis nya onii-san tidak pernah membawa wanita ke rumah sih, jadi tadi aku mengira onii-san akan memperkenalkan pacar nya." Ujar Naruko yang di awali dengan cengengesan.

"Dasar kau ini. Makanya lain kali tanya dulu." Jawab Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf.."

Kaguya yang dari tadi diam masih memandang Kushina yang terlihat murung. Dia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang- 'tenang saja Bibi, nanti aku akan pacaran sama Naruto.' -untuk menghibur Kushina?. Tapi ada perasaan bahagia di dalam dirinya saat mendengar Kushina bilang bahwa ibu Naruto itu sempat senang mendengar dirinya dan Naruto berpacaran. Bukankah itu artinya hubungan nya dengan Naruto akan di restui jika mereka benar-benar berpacaran?.

Sibuk dengan fikiran nya, Kaguya baru sadar setelah Naruto yang duduk di samping nya berdiri. Dia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah ibu nya lalu membisikan sesuatu. Kaguya tidak tau apa yang Naruto katakan tapi setelah Naruto selesai berbisik tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Kushina kembali ceria.

"Hehe.. Kaa-san akan mendukung mu."

Dan Kaguya di buat bingung dengan ucapan Kushina setelah Naruto membisikan sesuatu. Dia memandang lelaki pirang itu seolah bertanya, 'apa yang kau katakan?.' tapi yang dia dapat hanya senyum penuh rahasia dari Naruto.

"Baiklah!, berhubung waktu sudah sore, Aku akan membuat makan malam. Dan Kaguya, kau ikut makan malam bersama kami saja ya!." Ujar Kushina mengubah topik. Dilihat dari raut wajah nya, ibu dua anak itu sudah benar-benar kembali menjadi Kushina yang ceria.

"Ah!.. Tidak usah bibi Kushina, aku pulang saja." Ujar Kaguya menolak. Dia tidak mau merepotkan. Terlebih semua kesalah pahaman ini membuat nya merasa tidak enak.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab Kushina dengan senyum mengerti. Tapi...

"Naruko!."

"Haaiikkk..."

"Kunci semua pintu, jangan biarkan Kaguya keluar sebelum ikut makan malam bersama kita." Ujar Kushina lagi.

"Okaayyy..." Jawab Naruko. Dia pergi dari ruang tamu untuk menjalankan perintah Ibu nya.

"Eh!.. Ta-tapi..." Ujar kaguya bingung. Tidak menyangka Kushina akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Sssttt... Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tidak akan bisa pulang sebelum ikut makan malam bersama kami, mengerti!?." Ujar Kushina dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kaguya hanya bisa pasrah mendengar itu terlebih pintu benar-benar sudah di kunci oleh Naruko. Kaguya hanya berfikir, apakan ini yang di namakan dengan the power of emak-emak?. Dimana keinginan nya tidak bisa di lawan.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi setidak nya ijinkan aku membantu bibi memasak." Ujar kaguyta pada akhir nya. Dia tidak mau merepotkan jadi dia menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu.

"Kyyaaa... Benarkah?. Baiklah ayo ikut aku kedapur." Ujar Kushina. Dia terlihat senang, atau mungkin terlalu senang?.

Kushina membawa Kaguya ke dapur meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk di sofa sendirian. Lelaki itu duduk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di jelaskan gara-gara melihat tingkah ibu nya yang unik. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa senang. Kapan lagi kan dirinya bisa makan malam dengan masakan Kaguya. Ini kesempatan yang jarang terjadi, jadi harus di manfaatkan dengan baik-baik.

"Eh?.. Kemana okaa-san dan Kaguya-oneesan?" Ujar Naruko setelah kembali.

"Mereka di dapur, sedang membuat makan malam. Apa kau benar-benar mengunci pintu Naruko?"

Dengan polos nya Naruko mengangguk.

"Perintah Okaa-san tidak bisa di lawan Onii-san."

"Hehe... Kau benar."

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, dan selama berada di rumah Naruto, Kaguya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Berterima-kasihlah kepada Kushina dan Naruko yang selalu heboh. Tidak hanya itu, Tsunade yang selalu terlihat berwibawa saat di sekolah ternyata orang nya menyenangkan saat berada di rumah, dan semua itu membuat Kaguya betah berada di rumah Naruto. Dimulai saat memasak, lalu makan malam bersama keluarga Naruto dan di akhiri dengan mengobrol di ruang tamu, semua nya begitu menyenangkan. Jujur Kaguya merasa iri dengan keluarga Naruto yang masih bisa berkumpul meski mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing tapi bagamanapun juga, Kaguya tetap bersyukur dengan apa yang dia punya. Meski dirinya tidak memiliki banyak waktu dengan keluarga nya setidak nya Kaguya tau jika orang tuanya menyayangi dirinya.

"Ah!.. Sepertinya sudah malam, sebaik nya aku pulang sekarang." Ujar Kaguya kepada semua nya. Mereka tengah duduk di ruang tamu di temani dengan cemilan dan teh hangat.

"Eh!, mau pulang sekarang?, menginap di sini saja ya!." Ujar Kushina yang tampak tidak rela kaguya pergi.

"Kushina! jangan mulai." Ujar tsutnade memperingatkan. Dia tidak ingin Kaguya kembali di buat repot dengan tingkah menantu nya. Tadi saja Naruto cerita bahwa Kushina menyuruh Naruko mengunci pintu agar Kaguya tidak bisa pulang. Bukankan itu bisa di sebut tindakan penculikan?.

"Okaa-san!, kau tidak asik!..." Ujar Kushina cemberut. Dia lupa jika umurnya sudah cukup tua untuk menampilkan ekpresi seperti itu.

"Aku janji akan sering datang kemari." Ujar Kaguya menenangkan Kushina.

"Benarkah?!. Baiklah, datang lagi besok ya!."

" Eh!?. Ha-haik.." Jawab Kaguya ragu. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kushina akan langsung memintanya datang besok.

"Ahaha... Maaf ya, kau jadi repot karena istriku." Ujar Minato merasa bersalah.

"Ah!. Tidak, justru aku malah senang." Jawab Kaguya dengan senyum tulus.

"Kau dengar itu Minato!, aku tidak merepotkan." Sahut Kushina senang. Dan semua nya hanya tersenyum mendengar capan Kushina.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang!. Paman, bibi, terimakasih makan malam nya."

" Terimakasih juga karena mau makan malam bersama kami." Jawab Kushina dengan senyum lebar. Terlihat sekali dia sangat bahagia.

"Naruto antar kaguya pulang!." Ujar Tsunade.

"Okayy..." Jawab Naruto senang. Sebenar nya tanpa di suruh pun Naruto akan mengantar Kaguya.

"Eh!, tapi aku bawa mobil sendiri."

"Tidak apa, Naruto akan mengantar menggunakan mobilmu, pulang nya biar naik taksi."

Kaguya hendak menjawab ucapan Tsunade tapi saat melihat Kushina memandang dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, jangan menolak. Akhir nya Kaguya menurut saja. Perasaan nya mengatakan jika dia membatah maka hal merepotkan akan terjadi.

" Em!.. baiklah..."ujar Kaguya pada ahirnya. Dan dengan itu, akhirnya Kaguya berjalan keluar dari kediaman namikaze di ikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Kaguya tidak terlalu lama kerena memang jarak yang di tempuh tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tidak membutuhkan waktu lama mobil Kaguya yang di kendarai Naruto sudah sampai tujuan. Naruto turun dari mobil bersama Kaguya lalu berdiri di depan mobil.

"Mau masuk dulu?, Seperti nya kaa-san dan tou-san belum pulang?." Ujar Kaguya saat tidak melihat mobil orang tuanya.

"Apa kau sedang memancingku?. Kau tau?, aku pernah menbaca novel di mana si wanita menawari temannya mampir sekaligus mengatakan orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah dan yang berikutnya terjadi dalah si wanita menggo-.

BLETAK!

" jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh!." Potong Kaguya setelah menjitak kepala Naruto. Dia memandang lelaki itu tajam karena tau apa yang akan Naruto katakan.

Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepala nya. Jitakan Kaguya rasanya sama seperti jitakan ibu nya.

"Hehe..." Tawa Naruto saat sadar ada kemiripan antara Kaguya dan ibu nya. Yah meski itu cuma di bagian galak nya saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaguya saat melihat Naruto cengengesan.

"Tidak ada. Hey! Langit nya cerah, mau menemaniku di sini sambil menunggu taksi yang ku hubungi datang?, yah... Sekalian melihat bintang."

Kaguya memandang Naruto sesaat, lalu dia duduk di kap mobil sambil melihat ke atas.

"Tentu, aku suka melihat bintang."

Naruto tersenyum, lalu duduk di samping Kaguya. Mereka melihat keatas dimana bintang-bintang bertaburan menghiasi langit malam.

"Kau tau apa perbedaan antara dirimu dan bintang-bintang itu?." Ujar Naruto.

Kaguya menoleh menatap naruto, berfikir kalau lelaki pirang ini mau ngegobal.

"Em?... Sama-sama indah?!." Ujar nya sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Benar!, aku suka bintang yang selalu menghiasi langit malam, tapi ada yang lebih kusukai dari pada bintang-bintang itu."

"Hem?... Apa itu?."

"Dirimu!."

"Eh!..." Kaguya terkejut mendegar ucapan Naruto. Tidak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku menyukai, tidak! Tapi aku mencintaimu Kaguya." Ujar naruto serius. Dia menatap Kaguya dalam menunjukan bahwa dia bersungguh-sunguh dengan ucapan nya.

Jantung Kaguya berdebar. tidak menyangka Naruto akan menyatakan perasaan kepada dirinya. Dia senang dan bahagia mendengar itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab nya tanpa ragu.

Naruto tersenyum senang karena Kaguya memiiki perasaan yang sama. Dia memegang dagu Kaguya lalu dengan wajah yang bergerak semakin mendekat, Naruto kembali bicara.

"Jadi kita pacaran?."

Kaguya mengangguk malu sebagai jawaban, lalu hal berikut nya yang terjadi adalah bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman lembut. Kaguya memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Naruto pada bibir nya.

Ciuman itu berangsung beberapa saat sampai pada akhir nya Naruto melepas ciuman nya. Dia memandang wajah Kaguya yang bersemu merah sambil tersenyum lalu kembali bicara.

"Besok kau sibuk?."

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Kaguya. Dia senang tapi sekaligus malu saat ini.

"Bagus!, kalau begitu besok kita kencan."

"Baiklah, besok kita kencan." Jawab Kaguya sambil tersenyum. Dan entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Kaguya memegang kepala belakang Naruto lalu menarik ke arah nya dan mencium Naruto.

Naruto Sempat terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Kaguya. Tapi jujur Naruto senang dengan ini. Dia memeluk Kaguya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan di bawah bintang yang gemerlap, dua sosok yang baru menjalin sebuah hubungan terlarut dalam suasana, sampai tidak sadar jika dari tadi dari balik jendela ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Me-mereka ciuman!, me-mereka ciumann..." Ujar orang itu sambil menggoyangkan orang di samping nya.

TBC.

Yo... Gw balik dengan apdete satu-satunya fanfic ber rating T yang gw punya, hahaha...

Gw gak mau banyak omong, tinggalin aja saran dan komentar kalain di kolom review.


	8. Hidupku (02-04 05:09:34)

DISKLAIMER: MASHASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING: TYPO DLL

ini bukan fic lemon jadi anak kecil boleh baca, Haha!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang adalah hari minggu, hari dimana kebanyakan orang libur dari segala rutinitasnya. Tapi tidak bagi para pembantu di keluaga Namikaze. Mereka tengah sibuk mengurus pekerjaan masing-masing. ada yang sibuk di halaman, dan ada juga yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

Kusus untuk para pembantu yang bekerja di dapur, mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk majikan mereka. Bekerja di keluarga Namikaze sangat menyenangkan, selain karena gaji yang di berikan sangat besar, perlakuan dari sang majikan yang menganggap mereka layak nya keluarga sendiri membuat para pembantu betah. Selain itu, Kushina selaku majikan mereka juga bukan tipe orang yang akan bersantai menunggu semua nya siap. wanita dengan dua anak itu bahkan juga sering ikut membantu membuat sarapan. Seperti saat ini, sang nyonya Namikaze tengah sibuk mengiris sayuran yang akan mereka masak. Bahkan Naruko juga ikut membantu.

"Kushina-sama, biar aku saja yang memotong sayuran, anda istirahat saja." Ujar salah satu pembantu pada Kushina. Dia meresa tidak enak karena gaji yang dia terima sangat besar. Kushina itu bekerja di kantor tapi setiap hari selalu membantu membuat sarapan.

Tipikal ibu yang sangat peduli dengan keluarganya.

"Tidak usah, kau gantikan saja Naruko. dan untukmu Naruko, tolong bangunkan kakak mu. katakan sarapan hampir siap."

"Haik! Okaa-san." Jawap Naruko semangat. Dan gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur untuk membangunkan sang kakak..

"Ah! Kalau kakak mu susah di bangunkan, siram saja dengan air." Ujar Kushina sebelum Naruko benar-benar pergi. Wajah nya tersenyum jahil yang di balas dengan senyum lebar Naruko.

"Hehe... Siap Okaa-san!..." Jawab Naruko sambil mengacungkan jempol nya. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menjahili sang kakak karena memang hanya di hari Minggu saja Naruto ada di rumah. sesampai nya Naruko di kamar kakak nya, Naruto masih tidur pulas di atas ranjang. Naruko berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu menggoyangkan tubuh kakak nya.

"Onii-chan, bangun... Sarapan sudah hampir siap."

Naruto menggeliat lalu membuka matanya, tapi kemudian Naruto membungkus kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Supuluh menit lagi Ruko-chan.." Jawab nya dari balik selimut.

"Okaa-san bilang kalau Onii-chan tidak mau bangun aku boleh menyiram Onii-chan dengan air."

Mendengar ancaman itu Naruto bergegas bangun. Dia menatap Naruko dengan wajah setengah mengantuk sambil menguap.

"Iya ini aku bangun!." Ujar Naruto. Tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di fikiran nya untuk menjahili sang adik. Naruto tersenyum jahil yang membuat Naruko heran. lalu dengan cepat Naruto menarik Naruko ke atas ranjang dan langsung membungkusnya dengan selimut.

"KYAAA!..."

"Gyahahaha... Rasakan ini.. Rasakan!." Ujar Naruto senang setelah membungkus Naruko dengan selimut sampai menyerupai kepompong. Hanya kepala Naruko saja yang terlihat sementara seluruh tubuh nya terbungkus dengan selimut. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, dan jika sudah begini hanya satu yang bisa Naruko lakukan, yaitu...

"OKAA-SAN!... ONII-CHAN MENJAHILIKU!..." Teriak nya membahana. Niat nya ingin menjahili sang kakak gagal dan malah berbalik menjadi dirinya yang di jahili.

"Jadi, hari ini kita akan kemana?."

Itu adalah ucapan Kushina kepada semua nya yang tengah menikmati sarapan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika di hari minggu mereka akan keluar untuk jalan-jalan. Karena hanya di hari minggu lah mereka semua bisa berkumpul.

"Bagamana kalau ke Konohaland? Ku dengar di sana ada wahana baru." Jawab Naruko. Dia adalah orang yang paling antusias kalau masalah jalan-jalan.

"Terserah mau kemana, aku ikut saja." Sahut Minato. Tsunade mengangguk pertanda dia juga tidak masalah mau kemanapun.

"Ne.. Onii-chan, bagamana?."

"Emm... Hehehe... Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku sudah ada janji." Ujar nya sambil menggaruk kepala. Mana mungkin kan dia membatalkan kencan dengan Kaguya. Terlebih, belum ada dua puluh empat jam dirinya berpacaran dengan Kaguya, masa sudah mau membatalkan janji.

"Janji? Dengan siapa?, kemana?, dan ngapain?." Kau tidak bergaul dengan orang jahat kan?"

Kushina langsung bertanya banyak hal saat putranya bilang ada janji. Bukan apa, tapi tidak biasanya Naruto menolak pergi bersama. Biasanya putranya itu tidak kalah semangat dengan Naruko kalau soal jalan-jalan di hari minggu dengan keluarga.

"Kushina!, tanya satu-satu." Tegur Minato. Tapi Kushina mengabaikan suami nya dan menatap Naruto dengan serius menunggu jawaban.

Naruto agak gugub saat sang Ibu menatap nya. Apa dia jujur saja kalau mau pergi kencan dengan Kaguya? Tapi kalau dia bilang, Naruto takut kalau ibunya akan membuntuti nya. Bukan tidak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi melihat bagamana ibunya itu.

"Ya-yah... Aku ada janji dengan Kaguya."

Hanya dengan jawaban itu, raut wajah Kushina yang tadinya serius berubah menjadi sebuah senyum lebar, sangat lebar sampai Naruto sendiri takut melihat nya.

"KAU MAU KENCAN DENGAN KAGUYA?!..." Teriak Kushina heboh. Bahkan dia sampai berdiri dari duduk nya membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Ya-yah... Be-begitulah... Hehehe..."

"Kau dengar itu Minato! Anak kita mau kencan!."

"Iya Kushina, aku lega. Aku sempat perfikir yang tidak-tidak, hahaha..." Ujar Minato dengan tawa. Dan Naruto yang mendengar itu cemberut karena tau apa maksut ayah nya.

Sarapan menjadi lebih ramai berkat kehebohan Kushina yang terus bertanya soal kemana Naruto akan pergi kencan, Tapi lelaki pirang itu enggan memberi tau. Dia takut kalau sampai ibunya membuntuti nya. Bukan tidak mungkin ibunya akan melakukan hal seperti itu, jadi untuk Jaga-jaga, Naruto memilih untuk tidak memberitau kemana dirinya dan Kaguya akan pergi kencan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, gadis yang baru kemarin telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari Naruto itu terlihat tengah menuruni tangga. Dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan memakai rok selutut warna hijau muda dan kaos putih yang di lapisi dengan sebuah jaket dengan bahan levis warna biru gelap. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah tas kecil yang isi nya entah apa. Dia berjalan turun dengan wajah malu saat seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Dia adalah Naruto, lelaki yang mengajak nya kencan hari ini.

"Wow!, kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ujar Naruto saat Kagura sudah ada di dekat nya. Dia merasa menjadi lelaki yang sangat beruntung bisa menjadi kekasih dari gadis cantik seperti Kaguya.

"Kau juga tampan." Balas Kaguya memuji.

"Kalau aku memang udah tampan sejak masih di dalam kandungan, hehehe..."

Kaguya tersenyum, merasa lucu mendengar candaan Naruto. Yah.. Begitulah Naruto dia memang suka bercanda untuk membuat suasana menjadi tidak kaku.

"Jadi, apa kita berangkat sekarang?."

"Tentu!. Ayo, kita akan bersenang seharian ini." Ujar Naruto semangat. Mereka berjalan keluar dengan saling berpegangan tangan membuat beberapa pembantu yang mengintip dari pintu dapur merasa iri.

"Mereka mesra ya."

"Iya. Andai saja aku masih muda, aku mau deh jadi pacar si Naruto itu." Ujar si pembantu menjawap ucapan teman nya.

"Aku juga mau."

"Meski kalian kembali muda, dia tidak akan mau dengan kalian." Sahut orang ke tiga yang ikut mengintip. Dan tentu saja ucapan nya membuat kedua teman nya kesal.

KonohaLand, Tempat dimana orang-orang pergi bersenang-senang. Tempat ini menyediakan berbagai wahana dari yang biasa sampai yang ekstrim. Hari minggu seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa jika KonohaLand sangat ramai. Selain karena kebanyakan orang libur, tempat ini memang sering di kunjungi untuk mereka yang ingin bersenang-senang.

"Em?... Jadi, mau coba wahana yang mana dulu?." Naruto bertanya kepada kekasih nya, berharap jika Kaguya punya pilihan yang bagus.

"Aku mau naik itu." Tanpa berfikir lama, Kaguya menunjuk salah satu wahana yang tidak terlalu jauh. Itu adalah Rolerkoster yang hanya dengan melihat lintasanya saja sudah membuat perut merasa mual.

"Kau yakin? Kita baru sampai, dan kau sudah mau naik itu?."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?."

"Takut?, Apa itu takut?. Aku tidak tau arti kata itu." Ujar Naruto sok berani. Padahal dia belum pernah menaiki wahana itu.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Kaguya menarik tangan kekasih nya. Butuh beberapa waktu sampai akhir nya mereka bisa naik. Dan seperti kebanyakan orang, mereka berdua berteriak keras saat wahana melaju dengan kecepatan penuh sambil meliuk dan berputar di jalur nya. Kaguya berteriak dengah wajah senang, tapi Naruto?.

"GYAAA... OKAA-SAN!..."

lelaki itu berteriak ketakutan saat Rolerkoster melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Sialnya, dia dan Kaguya duduk paling depan membuat nya bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap jalur yang di lewati. dan itu membuat Naruto merasa semakin pusing dan mual.

"AKU MAU TURUNN!..." Teriak Naruto lagi.

Kaguya hanya tertawa melihat naruto ketakutan. Tadi bilang nya berani, tapi sekarang malah berteriak ketakutan seperti itu.

"Ini, minum dulu." Kaguya memberikan sebotol air pada kekasih nya yang duduk lemas di sebuah bangku. Jika diperhatikan wajah Naruto sedikit pucat, tapi jika mengingat Naruto berteriak ketakutan sambil memanggil ibunya Kaguya kembali ingin tertawa. Lucu saja mendengar seorang Naruto berteriak seperti tadi.

"Hah.. Terimakasih." Naruto mengabil botor air yang di sodorkan Kaguya lalu meminum nya. Di kepalanya masih terbayang setiap jalur yang dia lewati saat menaiki wahana tadi. Dan jujur, mengingat nya membuat Naruto merasa pusing.

"Katanya tidak takut tapi, sekarang malah begini."

"Hey! Itu karena aku baru pertama kali naik wahana itu." Ujar Naruto beralasan. Dia merasa sedikit lebih baik setelah meminum air yang di berikan kekasih nya.

"Iya, iya!." Ujar Kaguya mengalah. Dia tidak mau berdebat soal ini. terlebih, sebenar nya dia juga merasa kasihan saat mengingat Naruto berteriak ketakutan saat menaiki Rolerkoster tadi.

"Mungkin sekarang kita sebaiknya menaiki wahana yang ringan dulu." Ujar kaguya mengusulkan.

"Itu ide bagus. Aku tidak mau mual lagi gara-gara menaiki wahana yang ektrim." Jawab Naruto setuju. Dia lega karena kekasihnya mengusulkan ide itu.

Dan pada ahirnya mereka kembali menaiki wahana. Kali ini mereka memilih yang tidak terlalu ekstrim. Mereka tertawa bersama setiap menaiki wahana yang ada. rasanya sangat menyenangkan sampai Naruto sendiri melupakan ketakutanya tadi. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga mencoba permainan yang menawarkan hadiah pada pemenang nya. Dan sebagai hasil dari permainan mereka, satu buah boneka rubah putih yang cukup besar berada di dalam pelukan Kaguya.

Entah sudah berapa banyak wahana dan permainan yang mereka coba yang jelas, saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Mereka sudah lama bersenang-senang sampai lupa waktu. Tapi meski sudah banyak wahana yang mereka coba, ada satu lagi yang ingin sekali Kaguya kunjungi. maka dari itu, wanita cantik itu menarik Naruto menuju salah satu tempat yang membuat Naruto merasa ketakutan.

"Ka-kau yakin mau kesana?." Ujar Naruto pada kekasih nya. Dia menatap horor sebuah pintu yang di atas nya tertulis, RUMAH HANTU!.

"Tentu. Rasanya tidak lengkap kalau datang kesini tanpa masuk kesana." Ujar Kaguya. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali yang terlihat pada Kaguya, itu karena dia berfikir jika hantu yang berada di sana adalah manusia yang memakai riasan saja.

"A-aku menunggu di sini saja yah, hehehe..." Jelas sekali kalau Naruto takut masuk ke rumah hantu. ya kekasih Kaguya ini memang terkenal akan ketakutan nya pada hantu.

"Mana bisa begitu! Kita datang kesini berdua, jadi kita harus mencoba setiap wahana berdua juga!."

"Tapi di dalam sana menakutkan. Ada hantu loh, kau tidak takut?." Ujar Naruto. Dia mencoba membujuk kekasih nya agar membatalkan niat untuk masuk ke rumah hantu.

"Mereka hanya manusia yang memakai riasan, jadi mereka bukan hantu."

"Tetap aja serem!. Kalau ada hantu sungguhan gimana?!."

Kaguya menghelai nafas mendengar setiap alasan kekasih nya. Dia tau jika kekasih nya ini memang takut pada hal-hal yang berbau horor, tapi karena itu jugalah Kaguya ngotot ingin mengajak Naruto untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Dia ingin melihat kekasih nya berteriak ketakutan. Kejam memang, tapi sangat menarik untuk di lakukan. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena dulu Naruto sering membuat nya kesal.

Setelah berbagai bujukan yang Kaguya katakan, pada akhirnya Naruto dengan terpaksa ikut masuk kedalam rumah hantu. Lelaki itu berjalan di belakang sambil memegang dengan erat lengan kekasih nya. Jalan yang mereka lewati adalah sebuah lorong panjang dengan pencahayaan minim, dan di depan sana ada sebuah tikungan ke kiri. Tapi, di depan sana jugalah Naruto melihat nya! Sesosok wanita dengan pakaian putih yang berdiri di ujun lorong seakan menunggu mereka. Sosok itu berdiri dengan wajah menunduk membuat naruto dan Kaguya tidak bisa melihar seperti apa wajah nya.

"I-itu hantu kaguya-chan!, itu hantu!." Ujar Naruto ketakutan. Dia memegang lengan kekasih nya semakin erat seakan tidak mau jika sampai terpisah atau sampai tertinggal sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

"Dia hanya manusia Naruto-kun, lihat!, Kaki nya menapak tanah." Memang benar apa kata Kaguya. sosok itu hanyalah seseorang yang berdandan seperti hantu. Tapi bagi Naruto tetap saja sosok itu sangat menakutkan.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto harus melangkah maju saat Kaguya yang dia pegang melangkahkan kakinya kedepan. Jika tadi Naruto hanya memegang lengan Kaguya, sekarang lelaki itu sudah menempel pada tubuh Kaguya. Bahkan, Naruto seperti memeluk Kaguya dari belakang dengan wajah yang terbenam di punggung Kaguya.

Sosok yang menyamar menjadi hantu itu agak Suwedrop saat melihat hal yang tidak biasa. Sejauh yang dia ingat, setiap pasangan yang berkunjung kemari pasti si wanita lah yang akan bersembunyi di belakang si lelaki. tapi pasangan di depannya ini malah sebalik nya, Si lelaki yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh si wanita.

'Dasar penakut!.' ujar sosok itu dalam hati. Sosok itu menjadi bersemangat untuk menakuti si lelaki.

Saat Kaguya dan Naruto sampai di tikungan ujung koridor, sosok itu masih berdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. tapi baru dua langkah mereka berbelok sekaligus melewati sosok itu, Naruto terpaksa berhenti karena merasakan sebuah tangan menahan pundak nya dari belakang.

Kaguya heran saat Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, dia berbalik kebelakang dan mengetahui alasan kenapa kekasih nya berhenti berjalan. Di belakang Naruto, kaguya melihat sosok berbaju putih itu memegang pundak kekasih nya. Kaguya hampir tertawa saat melihat Naruto hampir mewek karena takut, lucu untuk di lihat tapi Kaguya juga merasa kasian. Dan karena rasa kasihan itulah, Kaguya memegang tangan Naruto lalu...

"Lari!." Ujar nya yang langsung di turuti Naruto.

Mereka berlari bersama dengan tangan saling berpegangan. Jika Kaguya lari dengan senang di sentai sebuah tawa, maka berbeda dengan Naruto yang wajah nya menampakan ketakutan sampai hampir mau menangis.

"HUWAAAAA... AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LAGI MASUK KE TEMPAT INI!..." Teriak Naruto masih sambil berlari. Kaguya cekikikan mendengar teriakan kekasih nya. Mau kasihan, tapi lucu.

Sayang nya berjalanan mereka belumlah berakhir. Masih ada jalan yang harus mereka tempuh agar bisa keluar dari rumah hantu. Dan setiap kali Naruto bertemu dengan sosok yang menyamar menjadi hantu, maka dia akan berteriak ketakutan.

"AKU MENGUTUK SIAPAPUN KAU YANG MEMILIKI IDE MEMBUAT WAHANA RUMAH HANTU!..." Teriak Naruto selagi berlari bersama Kaguya.

Setelah Naruto berhasil keluar, dia langsung berbaring di lantai. nafas nya memburu dan wajah nya penuh keringat dingin.

"Kau tidak apa Naruto-kun?." Tanya Kaguya. dia merasa khawatir melihat kekasih nya sampai berbaring di lantai dengan nafas memburu seperti itu.

"tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Kaguya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk masuk ke rumah hantu. Padahal aku tau kalau kau takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tidak apa. asal itu bersamamu, melakukan apapun aku mau, hehe..."

Kaguya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekasih nya. Karena Naruto bilang begitu, dia jadi merasa lega.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Kaguya tulus.

"Apa sih yang tidak untuk kekasihku yang cantik ini." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Kaguya. Tindakkan nya tentu saja membuat Kaguya tersenyum. dia merasa nyaman saat Naruto melakukan itu.

"Baiklah. karena sudah hampir malam, kita ke tempat selanjutnya. Kau tau?, Kencan yang sesungguh nya di mulai saat malam tiba." Dia menggandeng tangan Kaguya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Memang kita mau kemana?."

" Rahasia!. Anggap saja ini kejutan, oke?. Aku sudah menyewa tempatnya khusus untuk kita berdua."

Meski penasaran, Kaguya memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi, toh nanti dia juga akan tau.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mobil yang Naruto kendarai sampai di tempat tujuan. Hanya saja Kaguya memandang tempat atau gedung yang Naruto maksut dengan terkejut sekaligus gugup. Ya, kaguya terkejut sekaligus tidak gugup karena tempat yang Naruto maksut itu ternyata sebuah... HOTEL?!.

"Tu-tunggu, ke-kenapa kau membawaku kemari?." Kaguya merasa sangat gugup melihat gedung di depan nya. Dia jadi merasa ragu untuk keluar dari mobil.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?, tentu saja untuk kencan kita."

"Ta-tapi, a-aku belum siap!." Wajah Kaguya memerah saat otak nya mulai memikirkan maksut Naruto membawa nya kemari. Bukankah ini terlalu cepat untuk orang yang baru saja jadian?.

"tunggu!, apa maksutmu belum siap?."

"Ki-kita masih sekolah Naruto. Ki-kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

"HAaahh?..."

Naruto di buat bingung dengan tingkah dan ucapan Kaguya. Bilum siap?, Masih sekolah?. Maksut nya apa?. Dia membawa Kaguya kemari untuk makan malam romantis. Naruto sudah menyewa atap gedung untuk makan malam mereka. di tambah sebua tivi layar lebar juga sudah Naruto pesan untuk nonton berdua. tapi kenapa kaguya malah bertingkah seperti itu, dan apa maksutnya dengan belum siap?.

"A-aku mencintaimu, tapi tolong mengertilah kalau aku belum siap dengan hal dewasa seperti ini."

"Tunggu!. Apa?. Hal dewasa?, Pfftt.. BWAAHAHAHA..." Tawa Naruto meledak setelah tau apa maksut dari ucapan Kaguya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Kaguya akan berfikir seperti itu.

"Dengar Kaguya-chan. Kita kemari bukan untuk melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Gedung ini memang hotel tapi Lantai dua dari gedung ini adalah restoran sementara atap nya di buat kusus untuk pasangan yang ingin berkencan. Kita beruntung karena meski mendadak, aku bisa menyawa atap kedung hotel ini untuk kencan kita Karena pemilik nya hanya menyediakan tempat untuk satu pasangan. Lagipula, masa kau tidak tau kalau atap gedung ini sudah terkenal di media sosial sebagai tempat romantis untuk kencan."

Penjelasan panjang Naruto langsung di mengerti oleh Kaguya, tapi wajah nya malah semakin merona karena sadar telah salah paham dengan maksut Naruto membawanya kemari. Tapi Naruto juga salah dalam hal ini. jika saja dia bilang lebih dulu, maka Kaguya tidak akan salah paham. Lagipula siapa yang tidak salah paham saat kau di ajak ke sebuah hotel oleh kekasihmu dan dia bilang sudah menyewa tempat?.

"Se-seharusnya kau jelaskan dulu semuanya padaku agar aku tidak salam paham!."

"Hahaha... Iya maaf. Ya sudah, ayo kita pergi, aku sudah lapar." akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah Naruto pesan. Yaitu atap gedung, bukan kamar hotel.

Sesampai nya di atap gedung, Kaguya kagum dengan tempat ini. Berbeda dengan atap gedung yang lain, tempat ini di buat seindah mungkin. Banyak bunga cantik di sini dan juga, lampu-lampu yang membuat tempat ini sangat cocok untuk kencan. ada sebuah meja dengan dua kursi yang sepertinya meja itu untuk di gunakan makan malam oleh pasangan kencan. di samping nya ada sebuah sofa panjang dan meja rendah, Dan di depan nya ada tivi layar lebar yang biasa di gunakan pasangan kencan untok nonton layak nya di bioskop.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika itu untukmu Kaguya-chan. Jangankan tempat seperti ini, bulanpun kalau kau mau akan ku ambilkan, hehe..."

Kaguya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Jujur, dia sangat senang dengan semua usaha Naruto untuk kencan mereka.

"Ayo duduk agar kita bisa memesan makanan."

Kaguya mengangguk lalu berjalan menunu meja makan. Mereka duduk berhadapan, terpisah oleh meja makan. Tapi kalau hanya untuk berpegangan tangan mereka masih bisa karena meja tidak terlalu luas.

Setelah menekan bel di sudut meja, tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang membawa buku menu. dan setelah memilih makanan, pelayan itu pergi untuk menyiapkan apa yang Naruto dan Kaguya pesan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhir nya makanan yang Naruto dan Kaguya pesan datang. Seteleh mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan, mereka mulai menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Ne.. Kaguya-chan, setelah ini kau mau nonton apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah menyuap makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Eemmm... Bagamana kalai film horor?."

"Etoo.. Bisa hindari yang berbau hantu?, rasanya aku masih trauma."

"Hihihi... Baiklah. bagamana kalau film romantis?."

"Itu lebih baik dari pada film horor." Ujar naruto setuju. Setidak nya tidak akan ada lagi wajah menyeramkan dari sosok hantu yang akan dia lihat.

"Cobalah ini, rasanya enak."

Kaguya melihat Naruto yang tengah menyodorkan makanan menggunakan sendok kepada dirinya. Kagura ingin melahap makanan itu hanya saja, sebelum makanan itu masuk kedalam mulut nya Naruto menbelokan ke samping.

"Hehe..." Tawa Naruto saat melihat Kaguya cemberut. Jika sedang seperti itu, Kaguya terlihat sangat imut.

"Maaf. Ini, buka mulutmu. Aakk!..." Dan akhirnya Naruto menyuapkan makanan itu pada Kaguya.

"Emm... Enak!. Mau coba punyaku?."

Sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan, Kaguya menyodorkan makanan kepada kekasih nya. Dan dengat niat membalas kejahilan Naruto, Kaguya menarik kembali sendok yang dia sodorkan sehingga Naruto mengikutinya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Hihihi... Kau terlihat lucu." Ujar Kaguya sambik terkikik. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa membalas kejahilan Naruto.

"Huh!. Ternyata kekasihku ini bisa jahil juga."

"Hihihi... Aku hanya membalasmu. Ini!, buka mulutmu." Kaguya menyodorkan lagi makanan nya kepada Naruto. Kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh menyuapi kekasih nya.

"Rasanya lebih enak kalau di suapi olehmu, hehe..."

Dan Kaguya hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kekasih nya.

seperti apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. setelah selesai makan, mereka pindah ke samping. Sebuah sofa dengan meja yang di atas nya ada cemilan dan minuman sebagai teman nonton. Dan selagi menunggu film yang mereka pesan di putar, mereka menikmati cemilan dan minuman dulu.

Setelah film mulai di putar, mereka berdua menatap kedepan. Pandangan mereka fokus ke arah layar yang menampilkan film romantis. Ada adegan dimana saat makan, ada sisa makanan di bibir sang tokoh wanita. lalu si tokoh lelaki membersihkan nya. Bukan dengan tangan, melainkan menggunakan mulut nya.

Kaguya agak malu menonton adegan itu. Terlebih karena saat ini dia hanya berdua saja dengan Naruto. Kaguya menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Naruto, hanya saja dia terkejut karena saat dia menoleh wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan nya.

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam jarak sepuluh senti, Cukup untuk membuat wajah Kaguya merona. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kaguya menutup matanya saat jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto semakin terpangkas, lalu...

CUP!.

mereka berciuman.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dengan tangan Kaguya memegang belakang kepala Naruto. Lalu saat ciuaman itu terlepas, yang tersisa hanyalah wajah Kaguya yang semerah tomat.

Naruto tersenyum lembut memandang wajah kekasih nya. Dengan wajah semerah tomat, kaguya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Lagi?." Ujar Naruto dalam keheningan itu. Dia memegang dagu Kaguya. mengangkatnya keatas, dan sekali lagi, bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Kali ini lebih berani dengan Naruto mendorong Kaguya kebelakang sehingga Kaguya berbaring di sofa.

Seberapa lama Naruto mencium Kaguya, dia tidak akan bernah bosan. Selain karena bibir Kaguya sangat lembut, itu juga terasa manis. Tapi dengan terpaksa Naruto harus melepaskan ciuman nya saat Kaguya terlihat seperti kehabisan nafas. Dan benar saja, setelah ciuman mereka terlepas Kaguya menghirup oksigen dengan rakus.

"Kau sangat cantik." Puji Naruto sambil membelai rambut Kaguya. Meski sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, tapi tetap saja, Kaguya merasa senang. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan kalimat itu meski ribuan kali Naruto mengatakan nya.

" Terimakasih, Kau juga sangat tampan." Jawab Kaguya sambil tersenyum manis.

Mungkin karena sudah cukup menghirup oksigen kedalam paru-paru nya, Kaguya menarik kepala Naruto ke bawah. dan seperti yang sebelum nya, mereka kembali mempertemukan bibir dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman yang membuat mereka lupa pada film yang seharusnya mereka tonton.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, dan sebuah mobil mewah baru saja berhenti di sebuah halaman milik keluarga Otsutsuki. Pemilik dari mobil itu adalah Naruto, dan alasan dia di sini adalah karena mengantar Kaguya.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto menoleh pada kekasih nya yang terlihat tengah tertidur pulas. Mungkin karena kelelahan setelah melakukan semua aktifitas hari ini dia jadi tertidur. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan tega untuk membangunkan Kaguya. Jadi, dia berniat untuk menggendong nya kedalam rumah.

Naruto turun dari mobil lalu berjalan menuju pintu sebelah. Dia membukanya dan dengan mudah mengangkat Kaguya kedalam kendongan nya. Naruto tersenyum saat Kaguya yang tengah dia gendong dengan gaya bridal style melenguh dam tidur nya. tapi sesaat kemudian gadis cantik itu menyamankan kepalanya pada dada Naruto.

"Hehehe... Ternyata meski tertidur pacarku ini masih tetap cantik. Hahhh... Beruntungnya aku." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto membawa Kaguya yang tertidur menuju pintu masuk. Agak susah saat Naruto harus mengetuk pintu dengan Kaguya di dalam gendongan nya. Naruto menunggu pintu di buka dari dalam. dia yakin jika para pembantu belum tidur karena tau jika Kaguya belum pulang.

Kalau orang tua Kaguya, Naruto yakin jika saat ini mereka tengah lembur. Kagura sudah pernah mengatakan jika orang tuanya selalu pulang larut malam. Tapi ada satu hal yang Naruto lupakan. yaitu ini sudah larut malam!. Jadi, dia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun saat pintu di buka dan yang muncul adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut putih mirip dengan Kaguya. Wanita itu memandang dirinya dan Kaguya sebentar, lalu...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRIKU!."

Oh... Tampaknya ada yang akan di Interogasi malam ini.

TBC.

serem juga ternyata kalau terus di tanya kapan updete. Yah... Mau gimana lagi, buat fic romansa dengan bumbu humor itu gak segampang buat fic lemon yang tinggal ngetik. Ahhh!, uhhh!, ohhh!, dan kyaaahhhh... Tapi terimaksih buat semua yang masih setia menunggu fic abal ini updete. Padahal masih banyak fic di luar sana yang lebih bagus dari ini.

Chap depan akan ku usahakan untuk update cepat. tapi ini bukan janji, oke?...


End file.
